Pas de mensonges entre nous
by Clarisse972
Summary: Norma, 17 ans, enceinte suite à l'agression de son frère , cherche à fuir cette famille toxique. Suite à un accident de voiture, elle se retrouve à l'hôpital et croise le chemin d'un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle qui vient de perdre sa mère dans des circonstances un peu floues. Elle devine qu'il est aussi marqué par la vie. Leur destin va se lier dans la douleur. Normero !
1. Chapter 1

J'aime tellement le couple formé par Norma et Alex que j'ai voulu créer un autre univers sans Norman. La série est prodigieuse en soi, pas besoin de la remanier.

Les persos appartiennent à Robert Bloch et à Universal.

Je n'ai pas de relecteur, merci d'être indulgent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 1

* * *

Assise sur les wc, je contemplai avec effarement le test de grossesse.

Il était positif.

Comment j'allais faire ?

Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais dans la merde. Et j'étais désespérée car je connaissais le nom du père et que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, ni partager ça avec lui.

-Oh Caleb qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il y avait tant de désolation en moi en cet instant. Caleb était le père de cet enfant mais aussi mon frère. Cela pouvait paraitre ignoble. Ça l'était véritablement.

Seulement voilà…

Je l'aimais.

Il était mon frère, mon ami, mon confident… et mon amant.

En tout cas jusqu'à il y a un mois.

Depuis, je lui vouais une haine féroce mêlée à du chagrin.

J'étais rentrée du lycée plus tard ce jour-là. Mon père s'alcoolisait jusqu'au coma depuis le départ de ma mère en séjour provisoire au service psychiatrique du comté. Du coup, je pensais avoir plus de liberté et ne subir aucune sanction mais c'était sans compter sur la jalousie de Caleb qui pensait que je le trompais…

 _Il m'attendait dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Du haut de ses vingt ans, il était d'un blond angélique, grand, larges d'épaules et merveilleusement beau. Je secouai la tête. Je devais mettre un terme à tout ça. Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je lui fis face et lui balançai ces quelques mots d'une traite et sans tergiverser :_

 _-Toi et moi, il faut que ça s'arrête._

 _Il se leva, me dépassant largement, ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent._

 _-C'est quoi son nom ?_

 _-Ça n'a rien à voir._

 _-C'est quoi son nom ? Répéta-t-il calmement._

 _J'en eus la chair de poule. Jamais il ne m'était apparu menaçant. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie en danger avec lui…jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _Il agrippa mes épaules fermement mais sans violence._

 _-C'est quoi son nom, Norma-Louise ?_

 _Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes._

 _-S'il te plait, écoute-moi. On ne peut plus continuer, c'est pas normal nous deux. Il faut qu'on arrête, il faut …_

 _On aurait dit que je lui avais mis une balle en plein cœur. La culpabilité me brûla intensément en cet instant._

 _-Tu ne m'aimes plus._

 _Il souffrait réellement de ce constat._

 _-Je t'aimerai toujours n'en doute jamais. C'est juste que…_

 _Il m'enlaça brusquement, embrassant mon cou, cherchant mes lèvres avec passion. Je me raidis et le repoussai avec force. Il m'examina un instant sans comprendre et puis ses traits prirent un aspect colérique qui me noua l'estomac. Il revint rageusement à la charge. Je tentai de me dégager encore mais cette fois, je ne fis pas le poids. Il me colla contre le mur, je le suppliai de me laisser, d'arrêter. J'étais dans la confusion; mon amour pour lui se mélangeait à la révulsion de ce qu'il me réclamait…encore et encore, jour après jour. Si au départ je n'avais pas su distinguer ce qui clochait, maintenant je me heurtais à cette certitude que tout ceci ne pouvait continuer. Je ne pouvais plus tolérer ses mains sur mon corps._

 _-Arrête ! Criai-je au supplice._

 _Il m'entrava la bouche durement de sa main. Surprise au départ, quelque chose d'inquiétant s'infiltra dans ma tête : de la peur. Peur qui s'amplifia en croisant son regard enfiévré. Je secouai la tête avec frénésie car je le voyais sombrer dans le mal._

 _-Caleb, non !_

 _Mais ce ne fut qu'un enchainement de sons indistincts. Mes yeux s'arrimèrent aux siens, suppliants :_

 _« Ne fais pas ça. »_

 _Mais mon frère bien-aimé était trop loin, enfoui sous une tonne de rage._

 _-Tu es à moi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu es à moi._

 _Il me jeta sur mon lit, atterrissant sur moi sans douceur. Je me débattis avec fureur, hystérique mais il était bien trop lourd, bien trop fort, bien trop déterminé à récupérer ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Mon cœur se brisa au moment où il me profana avec violence dans des râles inhumains._

 _Si c'était ça l'amour, jamais plus je n'autoriserai quelqu'un à m'aimer._

 _Jamais plus je n'aimerai personne._

 _Jamais plus je ne ferai confiance._

 _J'étais meurtrie, trahie, à l'agonie. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, s'effilèrent le long de mes tempes. J'avais envie de mourir._

 _Il s'affala sur moi et se mit à pleurer, implorant mon pardon…_

Dire que je partageais tout avec lui. Et là, au moment le plus crucial de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers lui car il m'avait bafouée, il m'avait salie. Et maintenant je portais le fruit de son acte violent. Lui que je croyais incapable de me faire du mal, lui qui, comme moi, avait longuement vécu dans une atmosphère de violence, mal aimé par nos parents. Quand nous étions enfants, l'un nous battait, l'autre nous avait abandonnés pour sombrer dans la folie. Une folie destructrice qui nous avait valu nombre de jours enfermés dans l'armoire, dans le cagibi, dans le grenier ou dans la cave sans rien à manger. Mon frère et moi, nous avions vécu le pire, nous n'avions que l'un l'autre, créant une intimité qui devint malsaine avec le temps.

Si je lui avouais sa paternité, il voudrait que l'on s'enfuit tous les deux et il voudrait élever cet enfant. Cette idée était inconcevable. Notre relation était irrationnelle, interdite, innommable et désormais écœurante. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre ainsi en ayant peur de tout. En ayant peur de lui. Je ne pouvais cautionner qu'il recommence, qu'il me rabaisse ainsi. Je devais me montrer forte et pour cela…

Non, ne pas pleurer.

Je devais m'en aller loin de lui. Loin de cette famille, loin de cette vie.

Non.

Ça n'allait pas.

Je devais trouver un père pour le bébé. Ce qui impliquait de coucher avec Masset, ce gars qui me tournait autour depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était timide, naÏf et effacé. J'étais persuadée qu'il accepterait ensuite d'endosser une paternité et de quitter cette ville.

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'en étais arrivée là. Je croyais que Caleb me protégerait de tout. Pourquoi avait-il failli ? Il était mon grand frère, le visage de l'amour et de la sécurité.

« Je te hais, je te hais tellement ! »

Mon visage entre les mains, je tentai de reprendre contenance.

Au moment de quitter la salle de bain, je revins au galop vers les wc pour vomir.

« Mon Dieu, aidez-moi. »

-Norma ?

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix de Caleb.

-Tout va bien ?

Je ne voulais pas le voir, ni lui parler. Depuis ce qui s'était produit, je le fuyais et il m'avait laissé un peu d'air avant de revenir vers moi il y a quelques jours sans succès car je fermais la porte de ma chambre à clef et je passais mes journées et une partie de mes soirées en cours ou chez ma copine Bonnie. C'était elle qui m'avait alertée sur mon retard et mes nausées et elle m'avait fourni le test. Elle était déjà passée par là.

-Norma, ouvre-moi.

Silence.

-S'il te plait.

Silence. Dans ma tête c'était le chaos. Il voulut forcer la porte.

-Je suis si inquiet, Norma, parle-moi.

Je bouchai mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Le son de mon cœur tambourinant était angoissant. Il enfonça la porte. Je reculai jusqu'à la baignoire mais je ne pouvais pas fuir. Acculée, je le vis avancer vers moi, les bras tendus dans ma direction.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il s'immobilisa, rejeté, extrêmement malheureux. De la peur, je passai à la colère.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Comment ?

-Comme si c'était toi la victime.

Il fit un effort pour se reprendre.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non.

-Je suis désolé, je… j'ai pété les plombs, je sais qu'il y a ce gars qui te tourne autour et…

-Et quoi ?

-Je t'aime tellement.

La gifle se fit cinglante. J'y avais mis toute ma rage.

-Je t'interdis de répéter ces mots. Je ne veux plus jamais les entendre.

J'étais glacée à l'intérieur et cela se ressentait dans ma voix. Je le contournai pour quitter cette pièce, une fois dans l'entrée, je jetai un œil au salon vers le canapé : mon père cuvait. J'entendis Caleb descendre les marches. Je récupérai mon sac et mon manteau. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, que je me rende chez Bonnie. Je refermai la porte doucement derrière moi et me hâtai dans notre allée bordée de gazon jauni et séché. Tout était laissé à l'abandon car tout comme moi, Caleb rêvait de fuir, ne supportant plus cet endroit.

-Norma !

Oh non, vite.

Il m'agrippa le bras pour me tourner vers lui. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de répulsion, faisant des allers-retours entre sa main et son regard qui se troubla rapidement. Il me relâcha, planquant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Où tu vas si tard ?

J'eus un instant envie de céder devant cet air anéanti qu'il exprimait. Sa joue était marquée, rougie, je l'avais frappé très fort. Je n'aimais pas être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas devenir cruelle, méchante, insensible. Je rejetais la possibilité d'être ce genre de personne, je ne voulais pas suivre le chemin de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas…

Je fis un pas vers lui. L'espoir qui se refléta dans ses iris me refroidit, me rappelant à la réalité. Je devais mettre un terme à ce lien destructeur, pour mon bien et pour le sien. Car c'était une réalité, j'avais beau le haïr, je l'aimais aussi. Et je ne lui souhaitais pas du mal.

-Je ne peux pas…

Je reculai de deux pas et fis demi-tour pour reprendre ma route.

Il me laissa partir cette fois.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui y ont trouvé un intérêt.

Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à aureliegummel pour son comm.

Quant à toi chère invitée, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

Je sonnai avec insistance chez ma copine, ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit. Elle ne s'étonna pas de me voir sur son perron et m'invita à entrer.

Assise sur le bord du lit de Bonnie, je lui déballai tout : ma grossesse, ma peur, mes doutes, mes projets de départ…

-C'est qui le père ?

Je tardai à lui répondre.

-Me dis pas que c'est ce puceau de Masset ?

-Oui, mentis-je.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais devenue une experte dans l'art de la dissimulation avec la vie que je menais.

-Avec tous les mecs canons qui ne demandent qu'à te mettre dans leur lit, tu as choisi ce gringalet ?

Elle était effarée.

Je savais que j'étais jolie et convoitée (et souvent le centre de beaucoup d'attention car j'étais la petite sœur de Caleb qui avait marqué l'histoire de mon bahut) mais je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être un trophée pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins de blesser Caleb. Il ne fréquentait personne depuis plusieurs mois alors que les filles lui tournaient autour comme des vautours.

 _Tu es la plus belle chose sur cette terre, les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas._

Je l'avais cru, il ne me mentait jamais.

-C'est un gentil garçon.

En fait je n'en savais fichtrement rien.

-Mouais.

Elle me dévisagea de la sorte.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Ça s'est pas bien passé. J'avais honte alors j'ai pas voulu m'étaler.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu veux le garder ce bébé ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement.

-Il y a un moyen… mais c'est dangereux.

Je frissonnai, perdue, anxieuse.

-Non, je n'en ai pas les moyens et…

Et quoi ?

-Et ?

-Rien, comme tu l'as dit c'est dangereux. Et ce bébé c'est ma porte de sortie, je veux me barrer d'ici.

Elle soupira, visiblement déçue.

-Tu vas endosser un lourd fardeau, adieu ta liberté.

-Je n'ai jamais été libre.

-Adieu notre amitié, persista-t-elle.

-Je t'écrirai dès que je serai installée, peu importe où j'irai, tu pourras venir me voir.

Elle renifla de dédain.

-Ok, mais t'es sûre de la paternité de ce gars ?

-Je ne suis pas une trainée.

Elle haussa les épaules

-Ok, va falloir que tu ailles le voir.

Je n'en avais pas envie.

-Je sais qu'il traine souvent le soir avec d'autres gars du lycée vers le terrain de foot. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller, merci pour ton aide.

-Comme tu veux. Bonne chance.

OoooO

Vers le terrain de foot, je ralentis. Je tentai d'apercevoir qui était là parmi tous les garçons présents. Il y avait aussi quelque filles… et Caleb. Mon cœur tomba au sol. Je me hâtai de m'éloigner pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Nous étions en fin de journée, en plein été. Ma robe bleue fleurie virevoltait au gré du vent. Je dénotais souvent des autres filles avec mon style un peu rétro. J'aurais pu vivre dans les années cinquante se moquait souvent mon père. J'avais trouvé des trésors dans les cartons du grenier, des reliques de ma grand-mère que j'avais ensuite reproduites. J'étais bonne en couture.

Arrivée rapidement au carrefour, je pris le temps de respirer. Le serrement dans ma poitrine s'estompait mais je me sentais mal, je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin, et j'avais encore envie de vomir. Je me pliai en deux, en sueur.

-Norma ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ben ça, si ce n'était pas de la « chance ». John Masset m'observait avec inquiétude. Il était grand, maigre et d'un blond assez fade. Il avait les yeux bleus, tirant un peu vers le gris. Il n'était pas très beau mais il y avait bien pire.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il regarda au loin vers le terrain de foot puis haussa les épaules.

-Viens je te raccompagne chez toi.

Il me proposa son bras. Je l'attrapai avec reconnaissance. Installée sur le siège de sa Ford, je fis un effort pour lui sourire.

-C'est très gentil de me raccompagner.

-C'est normal.

Une fois devant la maison, il stoppa le moteur. Mon père qui avait émergé je ne sais comment, chantait à tue-tête assis sur la pelouse défraichie, une bouteille à la main. La honte me fit rougir.

-C'est ton père là ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ton frère est là ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer ?

-Non.

La peur du patriarche refaisait surface. Je pouvais me défendre mais il me terrifiait. Il redémarra sans attendre en voyant mon père (qui avait cessé de chanter) venir vers nous en hurlant des insanités.

John eut la sagesse de ne pas me poser de questions.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Où tu veux.

Il roula un long moment et s'arrêta en hauteur, sur une colline, là où nous avions vue sur les lumières de la ville voisine. La vue était imprenable et déprimante à la fois. J'étais encore sous le coup de l'humiliation. C'était un mode de vie qui ne me convenait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait jamais convenu.

-Ne pleure pas.

Il caressa mon visage dans un léger effleurement. Il était gentil, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

Je secouai la tête par la négative. A la place, je l'embrassai. Il se raidit, surpris, mais il se laissa faire. C'était insipide comme contact. Il ne m'inspirait rien. Je me mis en devoir de défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour me motiver. Il me proposa alors de passer à l'arrière. Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé mais je ferai avec. Affalée sur le siège arrière, je commençai à avoir des doutes quand il s'étendit sur moi.

Cela me ramena un mois en arrière.

Caleb.

Mes yeux se remplirent de son visage et la répulsion prit le dessus, accentué par les mains de John qui se baladaient partout sous ma robe avec imprécision. Il ne saurait pas s'y prendre, je le devinai facilement. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans mais j'étais déjà rodée sur le plaisir charnel. Et je n'en étais pas fière.

Caleb.

Je sentis les nausées revenir. Je tentai de repousser mon prétendant.

-Non, arrête, je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça.

Il s'exécuta étonnamment vite, se redressa, se rhabilla et retourna à l'avant de la voiture sans un mot. Quand je me réinstallai côté passager, il démarra en trombe et je m'accrochai à mon siège, surprise par cet état de colère que je percevais en lui. Je l'avais blessé à l'évidence.

-Ecoute…

-Tais toi.

Je savais que je devais me taire.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Tais-toi.

Il roulait de plus en plus vite.

-Je suis désolée, tentai-je

Il accéléra comme un fou.

-Ralentis !

Un cerf traversa, il pila dans un crissement effroyable, déviant de la route, il parvint à l'éviter et tenta de reprendre sa trajectoire mais la voiture glissa et s'encastra dans un arbre côté conducteur.

OoooO

Je repris connaissance au bout de quelques minutes supposai-je. Le moteur fumait, le capot était ouvert. J'avais mal à la tête; je perçus du sang couler le long de ma tempe. A côté de moi, John était inconscient, mort peut-être ? Mon cœur éprouvé se comprima.

Oh non.

Que faire ? J'étais étourdie. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.

Après un long laps de temps, des phares au loin m'éblouirent. Motivée, je parvins à descendre non sans mal pour faire signe au conducteur de s'arrêter…

OooooO

Assise sur une table d'examen, je soupirai de soulagement et de désespoir. Le bébé n'avait rien. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant qui résistait et en même temps…

C'était le signe que je devais le garder comme je le supposais, il était mon fardeau mais aussi ma porte de sortie. Mon plan avec Masset était fichu. Comment j'allais faire ? L'interne terminait les points de suture :

-Vous êtes en état de rentrer chez vous. Il faudra revenir enlever les fils dans quelques jours. Je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour des antalgiques et des pansements.

Il quitta la pièce, une infirmière d'un certain âge prit le relais au bout de quelques minutes, m'aida à m'habiller et me tendit un formulaire à remplir avant de ressortir. Je notai brièvement les informations demandées en dépit de ce lancinant mal de crâne. Je m'interrogeai sur l'état de santé de John quand l'infirmière refit son apparition. Elle récupéra la fiche et l'examina d'un œil vif.

-Vous n'êtes pas majeure, nous devons contacter vos parents.

-Pour quoi faire ? Paniquai-je.

-C'est la loi. Ils devront régler les soins et il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous ramener.

Nous étions dans l'unique hôpital du comté, à plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi. Je fis une tentative pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée d'appeler mon père sans succès. Malgré l'heure tardive, si je jouais de malchance, il répondrait ou pire, Caleb répondrait. Pourquoi avais-je noté mon vrai numéro de téléphone ?

-Patientez dans la salle d'attente. Nous avons besoin de cette salle pour un autre patient.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, je me tournai vers elle :

-Comment va mon ami ?

Elle prit un temps de réflexion avant de me répondre.

-Il a un traumatisme crânien et plusieurs côtes cassées.

Je fermai les yeux, malmenée.

-Il va s'en sortir ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Il est encore en salle de soins.

Elle me poussa gentiment vers l'extérieur.

-Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite. Patientez là.

Elle me montra un siège à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Je me résolus à m'y rendre, la mort dans l'âme. J'étais fichue…

Je me sentais si fatiguée, j'avais surtout envie de me changer et de dormir. Je m'affalai sur la chaise moyennement rembourrée pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Je les rouvris en entendant une altercation non loin de moi. Je me penchai légèrement, intriguée par ce que j'entendais. Un jeune homme se disputait avec quelqu'un qui semblait être son père.

-Pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée ? Elle s'est laissée mourir par ta faute !

Il ne devait pas être tellement plus âgé que moi, peut-être vingt ans. Il était brun, de taille moyenne, plutôt athlétique. Je ne le voyais que de profil mais je devinai un visage typé aux traits très masculins, parfois anguleux. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son visage. Il y avait tellement de désolation en lui. Pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Le chagrin se mélangeait à la colère. Son père restait statique, stoïque, froid.

-Ça suffit Alex.

La voix du père s'éleva froidement, suscitant un froid dans le couloir. Je n'étais pas la seule à les observer.

-Je te le ferai payer, cracha Alex avec douleur.

C'était un contraste assez saisissant. Il faisait face à son père avec rancune, le poussant par à-coup. Je craignais le débordement, l'affrontement physique. Mais rien ne vint. J'aurais aimé tenir tête à mon père ainsi.

-C'est de ta faute, répéta-t-il, tu l'as tuée !

Son père attrapa son bras.

-Tu vas trop loin, siffla-t-il.

Je ne vis que cette agression physique, que sa main sur son bras qu'il serrait très fort. J'étais déjà debout, me dirigeant vers eux sans même le réaliser.

-Lâchez-le !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi mais je ne vis que lui.

Alex.

Son regard noir se braqua sur moi, refoulant douleur et peine, ne laissant filtrer que de la colère et de la suspicion. Un regard très dur qui me sonda avec une rare intensité. Je mordis ma lèvre, extrêmement troublée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le père en relâchant son fils.

Je ramenai en arrière une des mèches de mes longs cheveux châtains échappée de mon serre-tête, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Nous étions le point de mire de l'assemblée. Je me concentrai sur l'homme trapu qui me dévisageait avec impatience remarquant à quel point son fils et lui était dissemblable physiquement.

-Norma Calhoun.

-Je me fiche de votre nom, mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Il n'avait même pas haussé le ton, il ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à être habitué à être contredit ou ennuyé. Cette hauteur qu'il affichait m'horripila. En le regardant de plus près, je réalisai que son visage m'était familier. Et puis je fis enfin attention à sa tenue de Shérif. En me voyant encore plantée devant eux, il fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Laissez-nous mademoiselle.

J'en eus la chair de poule.

-Si vous voulez de l'intimité, ce n'est pas dans ce couloir qu'il faut rester.

Oh la la, qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là !

Je perçus la raideur soudaine d'Alex, et le silence assourdissant qui se fit subitement. Le Shérif ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais je reculai par prudence mise à mal par le danger qui émanait de cet homme.

Quelqu'un saisit mon bras, je sursautai littéralement. Ce n'était que l'infirmière.

-Votre frère arrive.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à MondeParallèle pour sa review.

Merci pour les alertes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 3

* * *

Complètement ébranlée, je suivis l'infirmière qui cherchait réellement à m'éloigner du Shérif. Je me laissai faire, oubliant les deux hommes qui me regardèrent partir sans un mot. Elle m'emmena à l'accueil et demanda à sa collègue de jeter un œil sur moi le temps que mon frère arrive. Il y avait une rangée de sièges juste en face, elle m'installa sur une place libre et s'éloigna sans cérémonie. Je savais que je devrais aller voir John mais mon esprit était focalisé sur l'arrivée imminente de Caleb. Je sentais la sueur perler sur mon dos. Mon mal de crâne lancinant devint de plus en plus présent. Mon regard se porta sur les toilettes non loin. Il y eut un déclic.

Il y avait peut-être une fenêtre.

Je fixai la porte avec insistance, stressée, avant de me décider enfin. Je fis mine de me lever.

-Où allez-vous ? Me demanda l'agent d'accueil.

-Aux toilettes.

Elle m'examina d'un air méfiant et puis, remarquant mon air dansant, m'autorisa à y aller. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me permis une petite pause pipi, tant qu'à faire. Comme je l'avais deviné, il y avait bien une fenêtre. Soulagée, je tentai de l'ouvrir avec frénésie, ce ne fut pas simple mais après plusieurs tentatives, je parvins à me faufiler à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je réajustai mes habits quand une ombre apparut devant moi. Je poussai un hurlement, une main m'entrava. Je me débattis comme une furie, revenue un mois en arrière, convaincue que Caleb allait encore me faire du mal ici dans ce coin sombre.

-Calmez-vous, bordel !

Confusément, je reconnus la voix de cet homme. Ma peur retomba étrangement aussitôt et je cessai de me débattre. Alex enleva sa main et recula dans un renfoncement jusqu'à un mur en béton. Impossible d'être vus de nulle part, une bonne planque en somme. Je ne pouvais le voir mais sa présence était palpable, je ne ressentais plus aucune peur. Au contraire, une sensation de sécurité m'enveloppa et je me détendis. Il fumait tranquillement. Je vins m'adosser au muret non loin de lui. J'eus envie de lui demander une cigarette mais je pris sur moi de ne pas le faire. Il se passa une bonne minute avant que je n'entende le son de sa voix.

-Je viens fumer ici quand je rends visite à ma mère. Ça m'évite de me prendre la tête avec mon père, me confia-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, je ne voyais que le contour de son visage et la lumière incandescente de la cigarette en combustion.

-Je suis désolée pour votre mère.

Il balança le mégot au sol et l'écrasa avec un mouvement d'humeur.

-Vous avez eu raison de tenir tête à votre père, insistai-je.

Il resta silencieux un long moment.

-Que vous fuyez ? Me questionna-t-il soudainement.

Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. Je fixai le mur d'en face, Caleb allait arriver et ne pas me trouver. Il deviendrait fou et serait capable de fouiller tout l'hôpital, tout le quartier, toute la ville. Je ne devrais pas rester là.

-Je dois partir.

Je fis quelques pas vers la lumière avant de reculer. Il arrivait, j'aurais reconnu entre mille la voiture de mon père. Prise de panique, je me ré-adossai au mur, incapable de respirer correctement. Alex apparut devant moi :

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Il est là, il est déjà là, bafouillai-je difficilement.

Je m'agitai, marchant de long en large, me cachant le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

J'étais incapable de réfléchir. Des mains me saisirent les épaules.

-Calmez-vous.

Je perçus de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. A moins que ce ne soit un effet de mon imagination. Je n'eus qu'une envie, me cacher. Je me blottis contre lui contre toute logique, cherchant refuge auprès de lui. Le visage toujours planquée derrière mes mains, je sentais tout mon corps trembler. Tout était amplifié, je ne gérais plus rien. Et j'étais si fatiguée. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent comme je l'espérais. Peut-être qu'ici, enfouie dans l'étreinte sécurisante d'Alex, Caleb ne me trouverait pas.

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Mais je ne voulais pas être ailleurs. Les minutes s'étirèrent, sa respiration lente me calma. Je reprenais le dessus.

-Norma !

La voix était proche, elle provenait des toilettes. Je sursautai violemment. Caleb me cherchait déjà.

-Il arrive. Il arrive, chuchotai-je.

Je m'effondrai littéralement. Alex m'emmena loin de la voix de mon frère, un bras toujours autour de mon épaule. Je le suivis sans poser de questions.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je pleurais trop pour lui répondre.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien.

Je fis un effort pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'aimais pas cet accès de faiblesse, que m'arrivait-il ?

-Je dois partir.

-Où ça ?

-J'en sais rien.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras avec regret et pris un mouchoir dans mon sac pour essuyer mes larmes.

-Voulez-vous que je vous ramène quelque part ?

J'étais dos à lui, valait mieux. J'aurais été capable d'accepter son offre. Ou pire, de lui demander de m'emmener loin d'ici. Il n'avait rien à voir avec moi, avec ma vie, avec mes problèmes. La voix de Caleb s'éloignait, je devais saisir ma chance et fuir.

-Merci Alex, dis-je simplement avant de m'en aller.

Mes pas m'emmenèrent loin d'Alex, loin de Caleb, loin de cet hôpital. Il faisait froid, je n'avais pas de manteau. J'entamai une longue procession sur la nationale. Transie, je persévérai malgré tout car peut-être qu'une voiture passerait par là. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, un véhicule ralentit en voyant mon pouce tendu vers le haut en signe d'auto-stop. La vitre se baissa et un homme d'un certain âge, l'air plutôt avenant, me demanda où je me rendais. J'allais lui répondre quand d'autres phares m'éblouirent. Je mis du temps à reconnaitre Caleb. Il avait pilé et laissé la voiture de mon père en plein milieu de la route. Il fonça droit sur la voiture et en sortit brutalement le conducteur sous mes cris effarés. Il secouait le pauvre homme tout maigrichon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Arrête Caleb ! Paniquai-je.

Je tentai de m'interposer, je me retrouvai au sol. Une vive douleur au bras m'extirpa un gémissement. Il cessa immédiatement de molester le pauvre homme et se pencha pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon ...

Il s'excusait sans relâche.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Il semblait dépassé. Je m'adoucis fatalement en croisant son regard inquiet.

-Je vais bien.

-Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital.

-Non, ramène-moi à la maison.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour lutter. Il me souleva avec précaution :

-Tu es glacée !

Il me serra très fort contre lui et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture familiale. L'homme était parti sans demander son reste. Il m'installa à l'arrière. Dire qu'à quelques minutes près, j'aurais pu être loin. Je soupirai, lasse, déçue, inquiète… Il me parla pendant tout le trajet. Je ne fis pas attention à lui, je pensais à John… et mes pensées dévièrent vers Alex. Je me rappelai de cette sensation de bien-être à ses côtés …

Je m'endormis.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le jour était déjà bien installé. J'étais dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Je me raidis en percevant la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. L'engourdissement du sommeil s'estompa brutalement. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il passé la nuit ici ? Il n'avait jamais osé du plus loin que je me souvienne et pourtant il était là.

Son bras s'enroula autour de moi, enserrant ma taille, m'incitant à me tourner vers lui. Je me raidis, refusant d'obtempérer. Il n'insista pas, à la place sa main se centra sur mon ventre et là mon estomac se tordit. Je fermai les yeux, au supplice.

Il savait.

-Je vais m'occuper de vous. On va partir d'ici.

-Non.

-Je vais trouver un travail, on s'installera loin d'ici. Personne ne saura.

-Non.

Mais il ne m'écoutait toujours pas.

-J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, tous mes jobs au black m'ont bien rapporté, j'ai économisé pour qu'on se barre.

Mon cœur se compressa.

-Non.

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, j'ai tout planifié.

A quoi bon lui répondre.

Il se serra contre moi.

-Je vous protègerai.

Comment osait-il ? Son contact était insupportable. Alors pourquoi je restais là, amorphe ?

-Si c'est une fille on l'appellera Lucy et si c'est un garçon on l'appellera Dylan.

Je me braquai d'un seul coup, c'était comme si dix mille volts étaient passés dans mon corps. Je sortis du lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Je m'enfermai à l'intérieur avant de courir vers le lavabo.

J'avais tenté de vomir sans succès, c'était une sensation abominable. Je me dévisageai à travers le miroir, invectivant cette femme lâche qui se reflétait à travers. Je me dégoutais. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans la chambre. J'entendis mon père y entrer et commencer à hurler, je revins à la hâte et le vis brandir une ceinture sur Caleb qui se levait du lit. Il ne comprenait pas ce que mon frère foutait dans mon lit. Il lui hurlait de sortir. Caleb devint rouge, devinant que mon père était en fait venu me faire du mal à moi. Il le repoussa violemment contre un pan de mur tandis que mon père m'insultait de trainée, se rappelant très bien m'avoir vue partir avec un homme dans une voiture. Caleb arracha sa ceinture de ses mains et l'enroula autour de son cou pour l'étrangler.

- _Tu mens ! Je t'interdis de parler de Norma !_

Mon père gargouilla quelques mots, devint rouge, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Caleb allait le tuer. Je devais l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas être la cause de sang sur ses mains.

-Il ne ment pas Caleb ! Je suis bien partie avec un homme hier soir.

-Je sais que c'est faux, grogna-t-il.

-C'est lui le père de mon enfant.

Il relâcha la pression sur la ceinture, mon père tomba lentement au sol, évanoui. Caleb se tourna lentement vers moi. Je devais tenir bon, je devais tenir bon face à cette désolation qu'il affichait.

-Norma…

-Tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant.

Je craignis le pire, voyant cette veine battre sur sa tempe et le long de son cou.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Je fréquente quelqu'un.

-Tu mens.

-Tu avais bien deviné la dernière fois.

Il serra ses mains en forme de poing. Je reculai, sentant le danger. Il s'éloigna et tapa dans le mur d'en face à maintes reprises. Il revint vers moi tout blême. Il ne semblait même pas sentir la douleur, ses mains ensanglantées devaient générer une douleur effroyable pourtant.

-Son nom ?

Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Son air enragé me dissuada de continuer à me taire.

-John Masset.

-Tu plaisantes ! Aboya-t-il.

-Pas la peine d'aller chez lui, il est à l'hôpital, j'étais avec lui quand j'ai eu l'accident.

Il se mit à tourner en rond, buta sur notre père, le tira hors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Je l'entendis revenir mais il n'entra pas. Il se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte supposai-je. J'y accolai mon oreille, inquiète. Je l'entendis pleurer. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, je l'avais brisé par deux fois en l'espace d'un mois, le plongeant dans le mal-être et la confusion qui l'avait rendu violent. Je n'étais pas bonne pour lui. J'étais aussi nocive pour lui qu'il l'était pour moi. Je reculai loin de ce son destructeur pour regagner mon lit mais je m'effondrai bien avant d'y arriver, m'agenouillant au sol, serrant mon ventre. Sa douleur me percutait, m'engloutissait, m'étouffait. Je poussai un hurlement déchirant avant de fondre en larmes, submergée de chagrin.

Il se passa un long moment avant que j'émerge de cet état dépressif. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller à la rencontre de mon frère mais Caleb n'était plus là. Mon père était allongé sur son lit. Je pris le temps de vérifier s'il n'était pas mort puis me rendis dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Ma tête me tournait et je devais retrouver des forces pour agir. Nous avions atteint un point de non-retour et désormais notre vie n'était plus dans cette maison.

Après un bref déjeuner, je rangeai la cuisine sans réfléchir, affligée par la vie. J'avais peur d'affronter Caleb. Je me rendis compte que la voiture n'était plus là en passant devant la fenêtre.

Où était-il parti ? Un mauvais pressentiment me força à appeler l'hôpital du comté.

OoooO

J'avais trouvé la planque de Caleb, je piochai dans ses économies avant d'appeler un taxi de la ville voisine. Cela me laissa vingt minutes pour me prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'attrapai la première valise dispo et j'y fourrai tout ce que je pouvais. Le klaxon du taxi m'alerta de son arrivée et je me dépêchai de quitter cette maison de malheur sans un dernier regard.

En entrant au sein de la police du comté, une valise à la main, je perdis confiance. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas partie directement ? Je me présentai à l'accueil et l'on me conduisit auprès de mon frère. Le voir enfermé comme une bête me révolta au premier abord mais ensuite un sentiment de soulagement prit le relais. Il se leva dès qu'il m'aperçut, même les barreaux entre nous ne me parurent pas suffisant pour me protéger, je reculai quand je le vis s'approcher.

Il était méconnaissable.

-Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Mondeparallele pour sa review

En réponse à la tienne chère invitée : merci beaucoup, j'essaie de m'améliorer et j'apprécie de voir que mon travail porte ses fruits. Je kiffe en somme ! lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 4

* * *

Caleb enserra les barreaux de ses mains écorchées et me fixa avec désespoir.

-Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas croire que toi et ce type… alors je suis allé demander des comptes à Masset.

Je secouai la tête lentement, l'estomac noué, horrifiée.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais il a refusé de me répondre.

Pourquoi John avait tardé à dire la vérité ? Interdite, j'attendis la suite.

-Je voulais savoir alors je l'ai un peu secoué.

-Il a des côtes cassées !

-Je m'en fous, il t'a touchée !

Il y avait une haine profonde dans ses paroles. Il enfonça son visage à travers les barreaux pour être plus proche de moi.

-Et toi… tu l'as laissé faire.

Le coup fut rude, je me sentie coupable. Je tentai de me reprendre, je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

-Et le pire, c'est que j'avais beau le battre, il se foutait de ma gueule ! Il était content de voir à quel point ça me foutait en l'air !

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

-Quand l'agent de sécurité et deux internes sont venus me virer de la chambre, j'ai cru devenir fou devant son sourire triomphant, j'ai vu rouge…

-Et maintenant il est dans le coma et tu es en prison.

-Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Son regard se détourna. Il était abattu et moi complètement sonnée. Pourquoi John avait menti ? Pourquoi Caleb ne s'était pas contenu ? Pourquoi ma vie avait pris cette tournure irréversible ?

-Tu pourras payer ma caution ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ma planque est…

-Je sais où est ta planque, je me suis déjà servie dans tes économies. Et pas sûr que ça suffise pour ta caution.

Il me dévisagea avec stupeur, remarqua enfin ma valise. Il devint tout pâle.

-Où tu vas Norma ?

Je fis demi-tour sans lui répondre. Il m'appela encore et encore. Je fis la sourde oreille.

-Quand je sortirai, je lui réglerai son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

Je fis volte-face et revint au galop pour me planter au plus près de lui, oubliant peur, mal-être, prudence. J'étais furieuse ! John avait couvert mon mensonge mais à quel prix ? Et Caleb n'avait aucun remords, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même !

-Tu devrais parler plus fort, sifflai-je, tu n'es pas déjà assez dans la merde comme ça.

Il soutint mon regard. Je levai mon visage vers lui, hargneuse.

-Je te préviens, si tu lui fais encore du mal jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.

Il m'examina avec tristesse :

-Tu me déteste déjà, ça changerait rien.

-Tu as tout faux.

Malheureusement.

-Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Une constatation douloureuse qui me broyait. J'étais engloutie dans son regard aussi bleu que le mien, nous avions des yeux similaires. Nous étions pourtant si dissemblables et en même temps tellement identique car au fond de nous régnait la souffrance. Il caressa ma joue, je le laissai faire par habitude.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais, c'était insupportable à imaginer.

-J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux.

Je le défiai volontairement, je lui en voulais de cet amour qui nous liait, je lui en voulais de me rendre malheureuse, je lui en voulais d'être mon frère. Il refusa d'entendre et continua de me caresser la joue.

-Je ne peux cautionner ton attitude, Caleb, tu es devenu violent… comme notre père.

Il stoppa net, parut sonné comme un boxeur mit K.O.

-C'est pour ça que je dois partir.

Il tenta d'attraper ma valise, y parvint largement.

-Ne pars pas.

-Arrête, sifflai-je.

Il ne lâcha pas prise alors je dus me résoudre à abandonner mon bien. Je retournai vers l'accueil, tins bon en ignorant ses appels, marchant d'un pas vif. A l'accueil, je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

Alex.

Décidément, j'étais vouée à être sur sa route. Ou lui sur la mienne qui sait. Il portait un uniforme et semblait ailleurs. Il s'excusa vaguement avant de me reconnaitre.

-Norma ?

Tout mon être frémit quand il prononça mon nom. Il n'avait pas oublié. J'entendais encore Caleb m'appeler d'ici.

-Bonjour Alex.

Je le contournai pour sortir.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte, j'hésitai à lui répondre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Entendis-je.

Le shérif mit fin aux jérémiades de mon frère. Je ne voulus pas savoir comment. Il apparut dans mon champ de vision, aussi hostile que la dernière fois.

-Vous comptez aller où comme ça jeune dame ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne ?

-Votre frère va être inculpé de coups et blessures et peut-être plus si la victime ne se réveille pas. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Et tout cela semblait le réjouir. Mon cœur tomba au sol.

-Mais comme je dois me rendre à la morgue de l'hôpital, Alexander vous interrogera.

-Je voulais y aller avec toi, s'opposa celui-ci.

-Tu fais ce que j'te dis.

Il lui tendit un dossier et s'éclipsa sans un mot et je me sentis gênée de me trouver ici à contrarier les plans d'Alex.

-Vous devriez aller avec lui.

Il serra les mâchoires, regardant son père partir à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée.

-Je vous assure, je peux attendre ici si vous voulez.

J'avais un besoin de lui rendre la vie facile, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Il me jeta un œil si noir que je me sentis me ratatiner sur place.

-Je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance. Et j'ai un travail à faire, si je veux prendre la relève de mon père je dois faire mes preuves. Venez suivez-moi.

Je faillis refuser mais le bon sens (ou l'intuition) me força à m'exécuter la mort dans l'âme. Heureusement, nous bifurquâmes bien avant les cellules provisoires ce qui m'évita de voir ce qui était arrivé à mon frère. Alex me fit entrer dans une petite pièce et m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans un endroit pareil, murmura-t-il.

-Parce que vous espériez me revoir ?

Il se figea un instant, j'eus l'ébauche d'un sourire que je crus voir aussi apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Mais cela ne dura que l'instant d'un clignement d'œil. Il sortit un bloc note et un stylo de la poche de sa chemise et je sentis la différence quand il parcourut le dossier et commença à me questionner sur Caleb et sur John. Ses sourcils froncés ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Je passai mon temps à éluder, mal à l'aise et il s'agaça franchement :

-Ne jouez pas à ça.

Je sus à ce moment-là que j'étais foutue mais je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. Il recommença à me poser les mêmes questions, des questions pertinentes, gênantes, troublantes. Je restai silencieuse cette fois.

-Très bien, je pense qu'une petite nuit dans la même cellule que votre frère ça devrait vous aider à parler.

Je me sentis défaillir.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je ne vous ai rien fait.

J'étais déçue, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi cela me faisait aussi mal. Il resta de marbre.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans votre attitude et c'est lié à votre frère.

-Interrogez-le ! Mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça !

-Vous auriez été convoquée au poste dans tous les cas. C'est grave, très grave. Votre frère est majeur, il risque gros. Le Procureur va constituer un dossier contre lui.

-Il lui faut un avocat.

-Il connait ses droits, il a refusé.

Etais-ce pour me punir ? Mes maux de tête refirent leur apparition. J'effleurai machinalement les points de suture sur mon front.

-Vous étiez là ?

-Quand ?

-Quand il a été arrêté ?

-Non, je travaille sur une autre affaire.

Tant mieux. C'était étrange mais j'étais sûre qu'il aurait compris le problème s'il avait été là. Et ça…

Les nausées reprirent brutalement sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

-J'ai besoin de vos toilettes.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas.

Je me levai quand même pour rejoindre la porte et au moment où il me rattrapa, je vomis sur sa chemise puis par terre. Mortifiée, je ne pus réagir tellement la peur me tenaillait.

J'avais peur qu'il ne découvre qui j'étais réellement.

Peur qu'il comprenne que j'étais enceinte.

Peur qu'il devine ma relation avec Caleb.

Peur de voir de la répulsion dans son regard.

Il ne broncha pas, s'écarta et ouvrit la porte pour me montrer les toilettes. Son seul regard me déconseilla de tenter une fuite car même si cette fenêtre pouvait sembler ridicule, je pouvais passer au travers car je n'étais pas très épaisse.

-Vous avez cinq minutes.

Je me lavai le visage et je sortis un peu de maquillage de mon sac-à-main pour me rafraichir un peu. Je me rinçai la bouche et avalai un peu d'eau. J'étais nouée, atrocement. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Cinq minutes pile plus tard, Alex revint et me demanda de le suivre. Il avait changé de chemise et enfilé sa veste d'adjoint. Surprise de le voir quitter les lieux, j'hésitai à le suivre. Il regagna sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière passager et s'y accouda.

-Vous comptez camper là ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-Je vais pas vous kidnapper. Venez !

Ben quand faut y aller.

-On va où ?

-Manger un morceau. Il est midi et j'ai faim. Je vous invite. J'ai juste une petite course à faire juste avant.

OoooO

Je patientai, un peu stressée, assise confortablement sur le siège en cuir. Alex avait une belle voiture d'une gamme au-dessus de la moyenne et qui me laissait perplexe. Comment pouvait-il s'offrir un tel engin ? Les murs de l'hôpital me rappelaient à de mauvais souvenirs. Et savoir John dans le coma à cause de moi ne m'aidait pas. Quand Alex s'était garé ici, bien à l'ombre, j'avais compris qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire par son père. Je l'avais encouragé d'un sourire et il avait encore marqué un temps d'arrêt, me dévisageant sans se cacher avant d'y aller d'un pas décidé.

Il se passa bien vingt minutes avant qu'il ne revienne. Ses poings serrés, son air morne ne présageaient rien de bon. Il démarra en trombe et fila sur la nationale.

-Ralentissez, je ne veux pas avoir un autre accident.

Il s'exécuta en marmonnant des excuses et nous roulâmes jusque la ville voisine où il se gara devant un restau routier. J'observai l'endroit d'un mauvais œil. Il fit le tour et m'ouvrit. Je n'étais pas habituée à la galanterie masculine alors je ne sus comment réagir quand il me tendit la main pour descendre. Je finis par accepter son aide et savourai la chaleur de sa main qui s'enroula avec douceur autour de la mienne contrastant avec son air dur.

A table, il commanda pour nous deux. Je n'avais pas très faim mais je ne voulus pas le contrarier.

-N'y voyez rien de mal si j'ai commandé pour vous, je connais l'endroit et c'est le seul plat qui vaille de venir ici.

Je hochai la tête. Etre ici, en face de lui comme pendant l'interrogatoire mais de manière plus détendue, me parut incongru.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur dans la voiture mais j'étais un peu énervé. Mon père…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se frotta les mains.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, mais…

Il continua de triturer ses mains tout en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

-Il a fait comme si vous ne comptiez pas, il ne vous a pas écouté, terminai-je à sa place.

Il se focalisa sur moi, surpris.

-J'ai un père difficile aussi, vous savez, lui confiai-je.

-Racontez-moi.

Si mon cœur s'emballa ce fut parce qu'il était réellement curieux de savoir mon histoire. Cependant, je ne pouvais oublier son métier.

-Rien de plus que des histoires de famille compliquées.

Il croisa ses mains sur la table, se pencha un peu vers moi, créant une intimité qui me déstabilisa.

-Sous chaque histoire de famille compliquée, il y a de la douleur et de la souffrance et je sais de quoi je parle. Mon père avait la main lourde. Je suppose que le vôtre aussi, sinon pourquoi vous enfuir de chez vous ?

-Je ne m'enfuis pas.

-Pourquoi cette valise alors ?

Mais comment savait-il pour ma valise ? Décontenancée, je me contentai de le regarder sans répondre.

-Vous comptiez aller où ? Insista-t-il.

J'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège. Je me levai d'un coup, fâchée.

-Rasseyez-vous.

Il n'avait pas crié, ni même haussé le ton. Je reconnus la même autorité que son père, le même ton inquiétant. Je me rassis, rageuse. La serveuse vint nous servir, je restai de marbre face au fumet pourtant délicieux. Alex ne se formalisa pas et déjeuna sans plus me prêter attention. Il était ailleurs, très loin, peut-être près de sa mère vu son air triste. Je me radoucis dans l'instant et acceptai de déjeuner. En réalité, j'avais un peu faim.

-Vous avez des frères ou des sœurs ?

-Non.

-Des grands-parents ?

-Non.

-Des oncles, des tantes ?

-Non.

Livré à lui-même comme moi.

-Vous n'avez que votre père, conclus-je avec désolation.

Il ne lui restait qu'un être proche qu'il détestait. La vie ne pouvait se montrer plus cruelle. Il s'essuya la bouche, balança sa serviette et se leva, maussade :

-Je vais fumer, je reviens.

Interloquée, je le regardai partir. Qu'avais-je dit pour susciter son départ ?

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à aurelie gummel pour sa review.

Merci pour le favori.

Merci de me suivre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 5

* * *

De retour au poste de police, mon estomac noué recommença à faire des siennes.

Le père d'Alex était là, il le prit à partie et me demanda de patienter. Je restai donc assise à l'accueil, zieutant ma montre, refoulant tout besoin d'aller voir comment allait Caleb. Je devais mettre de la distance entre nous. Et mon père réaliserait un moment ou un autre que nous n'étions plus là. Je ne savais pas où aller mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêterait. Je finis par m'impatienter au bout d'une demi-heure.

Quand Alex revint, il était tout pâle. Il portait ma valise qu'il me tendit en me remerciant pour les informations données et que je ne devais pas quitter la ville pour l'instant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous devons pouvoir vous joindre rapidement.

-Les téléphones ça existe.

-Je vous conseille de retourner chez vous quelques temps.

-Hors de question que je retourne là-bas !

Je fis volte-face pour m'en aller mais Alex me retint :

-Je vous conseille de ne pas quitter la ville, répéta-t-il.

-Je ne vous serai d'aucune aide, et…

-Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, vous êtes encore sous la responsabilité de vos parents. Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer…

Je me mordis les lèvres de colère.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et lâchez-moi.

Sa main autour de mon bras n'était pas douloureuse mais plutôt ferme. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'il me retienne. Il se pencha vers moi.

-Ne partez pas.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une demande que lui-même parut ne pas comprendre car il fronça les sourcils et me lâcha. Je l'observai sans me cacher, intriguée. Un collègue à lui passa, il se gratta la tête puis finalement retourna travailler sans s'assurer que je resterai en ville.

OoooO

Je passai la semaine dans un motel miteux, vu le tarif, je ne pouvais guère demander mieux. Je ne voulais pas dépenser toute ma fortune et une semaine c'était le délai que je m'étais fixée pour voir si Alex me contacterait. J'avais laissé le numéro du motel à l'accueil quand j'étais repassée le lendemain au poste de Police mais Alex n'était pas là.

En lisant le journal du jour, je sus que Caleb avait été transféré à la prison du comté et que John était toujours dans le coma. Je décidai donc de lui rendre visite après avoir déjeuné sur le pouce. Il était temps que je quitte cette ville mais je voulais le voir avant. Au moment de quitter ma chambre, je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

Alex.

Evidemment, souris-je intérieurement. J'étais heureuse de le voir, je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi. Son air soucieux me déstabilisa.

-Bonjour Norma.

Il me tendit une main amicale, je la serrai en retour, restant un peu plus que nécessaire dans sa chaleur rassurante.

-Je viens vous prévenir : votre père a débarqué, il vous cherche, mon collègue lui a donné vos coordonnées, il ne savait pas, s'excusa-t-il.

Malgré la panique qui me gagnait, je ressentis aussi quelque chose de plus troublant. Quelque chose que j'avais du mal à définir.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dénoncée ? Me rembrunis-je pour garder contenance.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas sachant comment il vous traite, j'ai proféré cette menace uniquement pour que vous restiez en ville.

J'avais envie de le croire.

\- Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup, j'ai crevé un de ses pneus dès que j'ai compris qui il était et je suis venu pour vous prévenir. Vous avez encore de la marge mais ne trainez pas.

Mon cœur s'emballa de stress. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer :

-Vous avez crevé un de ses pneus ? Et ce en face même de votre lieu de travail ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, me poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Faites vite.

Il m'aida à tout récupérer et me guida vers l'accueil pour rendre les clefs. Quand tout fut réglé, sous l'œil étonné du gérant face à son uniforme, il m'emmena à sa voiture.

-Vous pouvez m'emmener à la gare ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire un si grand détour sans éveillé les soupçons, je vous dépose chez moi, je dois retourner travailler.

Passée la surprise, je ne contestai pas et cela m'alarma. Je prenais des risques à rester dans le coin mais son offre me faisait l'effet d'une drogue et même si j'en avais jamais prise, j'avais suffisamment vu Caleb s'envoyer des pétards et cela le rendait heureux, détendu, insouciant. Je ressentais ça, là tout de suite.

Devant sa maison, il me donna ses clefs, m'indiqua une entrée, me demanda de me mettre à mon aise et reparti aussi sec. Je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris en ouvrant la porte d'entrée latérale. Pourquoi cet excès de confiance ? Mais en même temps, lui aussi me faisait confiance en me laissant ses clés. La maison me paraissait bien grande, je compris que nous étions dans la maison familiale. Une belle demeure vue de l'extérieur et qui devait être aussi belle à l'intérieur. Je débouchai sur une petite cuisine et en avançant dans la maison, je me retrouvais dans une chambre. Une chambre d'homme bien rangé, pas très grande, peu éclairée. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une dépendance. Je n'avais aucun accès à la maison principale, compris-je.

Je fis le tour des lieux, incluant un ridicule séjour et une petite salle de bain. Je détaillai son rasoir, son après-rasage, son dentifrice, l'imaginant se préparer le matin. Tout était ordonné, à sa place. Cela démontrait un caractère rigoureux. Dans sa chambre, il y avait que le minimum : un lit, une table de chevet, un valet, une commode. Sur la table de chevet, je reconnus immédiatement sa mère, leurs traits étaient similaires. La direction du cadre m'indiqua de quel côté il dormait, je m'installai à même la couverture et somnolai longuement, baignée dans son odeur. J'étais souvent fatiguée, je me trainais. Peut-être une conséquence de la grossesse ? En rouvrant les yeux, je me sentis nauséeuse et la sensation de faim accentua cet état. Je fouillai dans son frigo peu garni et trouvai de quoi me faire un sandwich. En dévorant le tout, assise à une table en verre, je fixai la fenêtre ornée de rideaux impersonnels, me demandant comment allait réagir son père en me découvrant ici.

Pas très bien à l'évidence…

J'aurais dû partir mais j'avais ses clefs et je me voyais mal les planquer sous un pot de fleur qui n'existait pas de toute façon. Il n'y avait aucune fleur ou plante chez lui ou devant son entrée. Tout était triste, ça manquait de vie. Mon esprit vagabonda, imaginant réaménager cet espace de vie. J'aimais coudre, j'aimais les couleurs, les objets de caractère. Un peu comme cette horloge en cerisier accrochée près du frigo et dont le tic-tac résonnait avec force et tranquillité. Je l'avais remarquée en entrant dans la pièce, c'était bien la seule chose qui me plaisait ici et elle dénotait avec cette cuisine plutôt minimaliste et moderne.

Dans le canapé une place, je m'installai confortablement, allumant la télé. Je zappai sans but sur les quelques chaines existantes. Je me focalisai sur une série quelconque pour faire passer le temps. J'avais hâte qu'il rentre. Ce qu'il fit après une heure. Nous étions déjà en début de soirée quand il toqua à la porte. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir, fébrile. Il entra et referma aussitôt derrière lui, en jetant un œil à droite et à gauche. Le pli soucieux au milieu de son front s'évanouit quand il posa les yeux sur moi. Il exprima de la douceur, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

-Ça va ?

Concentrée sur ses yeux noirs, je mis du temps à répondre.

-Oui. J'ai fait une sieste, dis-je en attrapant la veste qu'il enlevait pour l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée.

Il me regarda faire, surpris, puis défit son ceinturon et se rendit dans sa chambre pour ranger son arme, supposai-je. Quand il revint, après quelques minutes, je constatais qu'il s'était changé. Il arborait un polo sombre et un jean.

-Vous avez pu prendre vos repères ?

-Ce n'était pas compliqué, c'est pas très grand chez vous.

Il sourit sans vraiment le faire, ses yeux restaient sombres.

-Je voulais quitter la maison, ma mère m'a proposé de vivre dans la dépendance pour ne pas trop être loin d'elle et avoir mon intimité.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, compris-je.

-Non mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Parce que vous l'aimiez.

-Parce que je l'adorais, corrigea-t-il en se détournant pour aller dans sa cuisine.

Je le suivis, émue par sa douleur audible. Il fouilla dans son frigo, marmonna quelque chose.

-Vous avez besoin de courses.

-Ça c'est sûr. Je mange pas souvent ici. Je suis désolé de si mal vous recevoir.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir cachée même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

J'espérai une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Je ne vais pas rester de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Et bien déjà, ce n'est pas très convenable de vivre chez un inconnu, et puis je ne veux pas rester cachée, je veux refaire ma vie. Sans compter que ça vous met en défaut.

Il hocha la tête, sembla approuver.

-Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'on va manger, grommela-t-il.

-Je peux vous faire à diner si vous me ramenez quelques courses.

-On va plutôt commander des pizzas.

Il se dirigea vers son séjour, décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et composa un numéro de tête. Il devait souvent les appeler, en déduis-je. Une pizza ? Je n'étais pas très adepte du fast-food, car c'en était pour moi. Je ferai exception pour une fois.

-Vous préférez quoi comme pizza Norma ?

-Peu importe, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'anchois ou de thon.

Il revint dans la cuisine après avoir raccroché et mit la table.

-Faudra patienter 45 minutes, ils ont beaucoup de clients ce soir.

Il me proposa de m'asseoir et déposa deux bières sur la table en verre. Je fus tentée, et me laissai convaincre en le voyant se délecter dès la première gorgée.

-C'est rare une fille qui boit de la bière à même la bouteille.

-Ah oui ? Caleb aime la bière, il m'a initiée il y a quelques mois. « Une bonne bière, ça se boit au goulot », disait-il. On se posait derrière la maison, en observant les passants, refaisant le monde.

C'était de bons souvenirs.

-Vous l'aimez.

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Sa façon de le dire avait eu quelque chose de dérangeant. Quand je repris mon souffle, je repoussai la bouteille de bière, soudain dégoûtée.

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas pour le soutenir ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Que vous-a-t-il fait ?

Son intuition commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Rien.

-Et ce gars, Masset, qu'est-il pour vous ?

-Et ce que par hasard, nous serions revenus au poste ? Est-ce un interrogatoire ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez invitée chez vous ? Pour m'avoir à l'usure ?

Ses traits se durcirent, ce qui me rendit triste.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Je ne vous connais pas.

-Moi non plus je ne vous connais pas. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de vous accueillir chez moi.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

-De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Pardon ?

-Je réponds au « merci » que je n'ai pas eu.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Répétai-je, furieuse.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, mais ce n'était pas celle du téléphone du séjour. Il se leva et regagna l'entrée. Je l'entendis parler à quelqu'un. Je me rapprochai pour entendre ce qu'il disait, j'étais une fille curieuse de nature, et ça m'avait déjà joué des tours. Il était de dos.

-Pas ce soir, je suis occupé.

-…

-Je te dis que non, je suis fatigué, on se voit demain soir.

-…

-Ok passe me voir au boulot demain midi, on ira manger un morceau, céda-t-il à contrecœur.

-…

-Moi aussi. A demain.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone portable. Un objet fascinant, signe d'une nouvelle technologie émergente, qui me faisait envie depuis longtemps. Mais c'était hors de prix, je connaissais peu de gens qui en avait. Il sursauta en remarquant ma présence dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Si vous devez sortir, allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas, mentis-je.

-Non, vous êtes mon invitée, et j'ai commandé notre repas.

-C'était votre copine au téléphone ?

-Oui.

La déception fut rude. Je fis demi-tour et me rassis à ma place initiale. Il en fit de même et nous patientâmes sans un mot. Cela me parut être une éternité avant que l'on ne se fasse livrer. Nous mangeâmes aussi en silence, ce qui termina de me nouer l'estomac. Toute cette situation était étrange. Je me sentis démunie. Oh lala, je n'allais pas me remettre à pleurer devant lui.

-Je reviens, dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand j'entendis frapper. Mais ce n'était pas à la porte d'entrée.

-Fils, tu es là ?

La voix provenait du fond, je me stoppai net en voyant la poignée de la porte condamnée se baisser.

-Fils ? Insista la voix du Shérif. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Alex surgit de nulle part et me plaqua doucement contre le mur le plus proche en me faisant « chut » du doigt.

-C'est au sujet de l'affaire Calhoun.

Je sursautai, Alex s'en rendit compte, fronça les sourcils. Nous étions dans une pénombre car nous nous trouvions dans un petit couloir mais je parvenais à distinguer son visage.

-Fils ?

Nous restâmes statiques. Le shérif finit par s'en aller. Moi, je tremblais, affolée. De quoi le Shérif voulait-il parler ? Qu'avait-il découvert ?

-Norma ?

Silence.

Il se pencha vers moi.

-Norma ?

-Je dois partir.

Il planta son bras en travers de ma route, je restai donc là, adossée au mur, stressée.

-Parle-moi, Norma.

Cette familiarité nouvelle me déconcerta. Je perçus de l'inquiétude, c'était familier, rassurant. Je m'autorisai à lever la tête vers lui. Cette proximité entre nous me bouleversa.

-Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut tout me dire.

-M'aider ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que mon père a trouvé mais le connaissant ça ne doit pas être anodin pour qu'il vienne me déranger chez moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, il caressa ma lèvre de son pouce.

-Parle-moi.

Sa voix se fit pressante. Je perdais pied, submergée par le désir. Un désir intempestif qui sortait de nulle part. Je me sentis honteuse. Sa main caressa ma joue, son visage se rapprocha du mien.

-Norma…

Mon poil se hérissa de plaisir car dans sa voix se reflétait le même désir. Son nez s'accola au mien, sa bouche rencontra la mienne dans un effleurement hésitant. Une bouche dure, chaude, aphrodisiaque. J'eus envie de l'agripper par la nuque, de mordre ses lèvres généreuses et de me coller contre lui. Je réprimai toutes ces idées déplacées, repensant à sa petite-amie, à ma grossesse, à Caleb. Je me détournai de lui, effondrée.

-Non, dis-je simplement.

Il se redressa dans la seconde et ôta son bras pour me laisser partir.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Schwips pour son comm.

En réponse à la tienne Aurélie : merci, c'est un compliment que j'apprécie énormément.

Voilà la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

PARTIE 6

* * *

Deux ans plus tard

Je me levai à la bourre.

Dans son berceau, Dylan dormait paisiblement. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le réveiller tout de suite. Je pris une douche rapide puis enfilai mon uniforme. Je chauffai son biberon et attrapai son sac préparé la veille pour déposer le tout à l'entrée. Je l'entendis m'appeler. Je traversai le séjour de mon appartement pour aller le chercher dans ma chambre. Il se tenait debout, agrippé aux barreaux. Il me souriait, et mon cœur se retourna. Comme souvent, j'eus envie de pleurer, consciente de la chance que j'avais d'avoir un bébé si joyeux et calme. Il ne pleurait quasiment jamais, il n'était pas difficile, mangeait tous ses légumes, toutes ses compotes, dormait bien. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer. Et cette sensation était abominable.

Il tendit les bras vers moi, je le saisis avec précaution, il pesait son pesant d'or. Il gazouilla, m'embrassa la joue, heureux de vivre.

-Bonjour Dylan. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il parut me répondre. Je lui souris sans conviction, lui indiquant qu'on devait faire vite. Au moment de quitter la chambre, il me montra son doudou resté dans le berceau.

-J'avais oublié, m'excusai-je.

Son doudou sous le bras, nous étions presque prêts.

-On change la couche et on y va. Nina t'attends, elle te lavera.

Nina était ma voisine, elle gardait aussi deux autres enfants du voisinage. Son tarif était raisonnable, et puis je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. J'avais un peu l'impression de travailler pour la gloire mais j'avais un loyer à payer. Je frappai vivement à sa porte, surveillant ma montre; elle ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle s'illumina en voyant Dylan. Elle l'aimait c'était une évidence. Il en avait besoin, et c'était un soulagement d'être tombée sur cette femme en qui j'avais eu confiance immédiatement. D'origine hispanique, elle dégageait une maturité et une douceur qui était rassurante. Elle n'avait pas plus de trente ans, était célibataire et n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle avait fait le choix de s'occuper de ceux des autres et leur donnait beaucoup d'amour.

-Dylan ! Mon chéri !

Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et le câlina à outrance. Il riait, riait, riait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Caleb ! Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il me rappelait constamment son père, et tout ce que je cherchais à oublier. Il était le rappel vivant d'une vie intolérable. Je tendis le biberon encore chaud à Nina et déposai le sac dans son entrée avant de faire demi-tour pour partir.

-Maman !

Je pris sur moi, revins lui faire un bisou, et m'en allai cette fois sans me retourner. Une fois au travail, je me sentis nettement mieux.

J'étais arrivée à White pine bay il y a un an et demi, juste avant d'accoucher de Dylan. J'avais fait escale à Salem, j'y avais trouvé un boulot de femme de ménage mais j'avais pas pu me résoudre à m'y installer car je n'aimais pas cet endroit qui me rappelait là d'où je venais. J'avais pu passer mon permis et j'avais acheté une vieille voiture qui m'avait emmenée jusqu'ici.

Au hasard.

J'avais rapidement trouvé du travail, trouvé un appartement, trouvé une nourrice, bref tout allait bien même si j'étais tout le temps fauchée, que mon appartement était ridiculement petit et que je ne parlais à personne. Je me sentais bien ici.

J'enfilai mon tablier, saluai ma collègue serveuse et passai aux toilettes pour me maquiller vite fait. J'avais coupé mes cheveux, et je les portais raides désormais. J'étais cernée, conséquence de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil malgré une fatigue générale persistante. Etre mère ne me rendait pas heureuse. Etre seule non plus. J'avais eu de nombreuses demandes de mecs plus ou moins sympathiques mais jamais je n'avais voulu franchir le pas.

Forcément, je me mis à penser à Alex.

Je l'avais quitté ce soir-là, quand il m'avait embrassée. J'avais pris mes clics et mes clacs et j'étais partie. La peur de voir ma vie étalée au grand jour m'avait convaincue de m'éloigner de lui, de Caleb, de mon père, de ma mère. J'avais pris la fuite en somme et il ne m'avait pas empêchée de partir.

Je commençai mon service, et la matinée passa rapidement. Je fis une pause-déjeuner rapide et rejoignis Shelly à l'arrière. Elle fumait, assise sur une caisse de livraison vide. Je pris place à ses côtés, elle me tendit sa cigarette.

-Tu veux une taffe ?

On faisait toujours ça, j'étais trop pauvre pour m'acheter des cigarettes et je me contentais de vapoter, histoire de. Je tirai dessus deux ou trois fois et la lui rendis. Elle observa son portable, fronça les sourcils. Je l'enviais d'en avoir un.

-Un souci, Shelly ?

-Mon fils est malade. Il faudrait que je rentre plus tôt ce soir, tu pourrais enchainer sur le service de ce soir ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je te revaudrai ça.

Je savais qu'elle tiendrait parole, je la connaissais bien maintenant. Ça faisait un an qu'on bossait ensemble et elle était réglo. Des fois on sortait ensemble boire un verre mais ça restait très occasionnel. Elle vivait avec un mec, et c'était compliqué de sortir le soir.

-Ta nounou va pas faire la gueule pour Dylan ?

-Non, elle est sympa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et puis je n'étais pas pressée de récupérer mon fils pour rentrer dans cet appart oppressant.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, et ce fut l'heure de reprendre le boulot.

OooooO

-J'ai mon cousin qui est de nouveau célibataire, je peux vous arranger un plan ? Me proposa Shelly quelques jours plus tard.

Nous étions en pause, au même endroit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Non, tu sais bien que ça m'intéresse pas.

-Il est cool, je t'assure, et puis ça te fera du bien, et ça t'engage pas. Lui aussi ne recherche rien pour l'instant. C'est juste histoire de sortir. Tu fais jamais rien.

Elle avait raison, j'étais trop cloitrée chez moi. Je ruminais trop, cherchant désespérément une réplique d'Alex que je ne parvenais pas à trouver. Je devais passer à autre chose, réapprendre à vivre.

-Ok. Juste un rendez-vous.

Elle me sourit, pleine de gratitude. Elle aimait son cousin, ça se voyait, et s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Ça me manque d'avoir une famille, lui confiai-je sans réfléchir.

-Tu as Dylan.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Alors ? T'es partante ?

-Ok, mais on va juste boire un café, je veux pas rentrer tard.

Elle n'émit aucune objection.

-Demain je peux te remplacer, comme ça tu pars plus tôt et vous vous rejoignez chez Marty's pour quatre heures.

-Ok, soupirai-je. Viens, le travail nous appelle.

OoooO

Ce fut de mauvais poil que je me rendis à ce fameux rendez-vous. J'avais peu dormi cette nuit car Dylan faisait ses dents. Je reconnus immédiatement le cousin de Shelly grâce à la description qu'elle m'en avait faite. Il se leva, me fit signe de venir à sa table. J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendit, tenta de sourire mais en vain.

-Bonjour Norma, je suis Keith, le cousin de Shelly. Asseyez-vous.

Je m'installai en face de lui, stressée. Il n'était pas du tout à mon goût, je ne saurai dire pourquoi, et cela m'énerva encore plus. De taille moyenne, un peu grassouillet, il avait une barbe mal taillée qui ne l'avantageait pas, sans parler de sa tenue trop ajustée. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, je devais lui reconnaitre ça.

-Vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci.

Je portais une robe noire cintrée arrivant jusqu'au genou et au décolletée carré. Cette tenue me vieillissait un peu mais je n'avais que celle-là pour sortir. Je l'avais trouvée dans une friperie et j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour elle. Il louchait vers mon décolleté un peu trop souvent.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous offre à boire ?

-Un café, j'en ai besoin après la nuit que j'ai passé.

Il passa commande et me demanda ce qui avait contrarié mon sommeil.

-Mon fils. Il fait ses dents.

-J'ai un fils aussi, il a cinq ans.

-Ah oui ?

Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il commença un monologue qui me soula rapidement. Il me parla de son ex, de son fils, de son travail de gérant de motel. Je le trouvais bien jeune pour être gérant mais après tout, il en avait hérité de sa famille alors…

Je sirotai mon café, c'était la seule chose agréable de ce foutu rendez-vous. Lui, il s'était déjà enfilé deux bières, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait bu avant que j'arrive. Je le trouvai trop volubile pour ne pas être un peu alcoolisé. Une heure passa, elle dura une éternité jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Il décrocha sans plus me prêter attention, un sourire jusqu'aux dents.

-Hey mon pote !

-…

-Ouais ça fait un bail !

-…

-Tu es où ?

-…

-Je passe te chercher.

-…

-Rien d'important.

Quel culot ! Mais au final, cet inconnu me sauvait la mise. Je l'en remerciai mentalement. Il raccrocha, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et demanda l'addition à la serveuse.

-Mon meilleur ami arrive, on a grandi ensemble ici avant qu'il ne déménage brusquement il y a dix ans. Je suis tellement content de le revoir ! Ça fait bien trois ans qu'il est pas venu !

-Vous pouvez me ramener avant ?

Je ne me sentais pas de marcher, et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre le bus. Et il pouvait bien faire ça, c'était le minimum pour un rendez-vous aussi pourrave.

Sa voiture, une belle Mercedes noire, me redonna le sourire. Elle était magnifique. Il me coupa dans mon trip quand de la musique style punk résonna dans l'enceinte de l'habitacle. Un pur gâchis, me désolai-je. Je regardai le paysage urbain défiler, et me rendis compte que nous n'allions pas vers le centre ville.

-Pourquoi on sort de la ville ?

-Faut que je récupère mon pote, il attend déjà depuis un moment, il a pas réussi à joindre Shelly. On est presque arrivés.

-Vous n'auriez perdu que dix, quinze minutes à me ramener, votre ami pouvait attendre. Je dois récupérer mon fils chez la nourrice. Plus je rentre tard plus je paie.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

Il fouilla dans sa poche, me lança quelques billets qui atterrirent sur ma robe. Je vis rouge et le frappai au visage, colérique. Il dévia de la route, se rattrapa in extremis et freina d'un coup sec pour se garer sur le bas-côté. Il descendit, fit le tour et me força à descendre en m'insultant. Sa poigne autour de mon bras me fit souffrir. J'eus le temps de saisir mon sac-à-main avant qu'il ne me pousse loin de lui.

-T'as de la chance d'être la copine de ma cousine, grogna-t-il. Tu feras la route à pied. Ça t'apprendra à être moins casse-couilles.

-Faudrait-il encore que t'en aies des couilles, espèce de bâtard !

J'étais éreintée, j'avais mal aux pieds avec ces talons, et il commençait à pleuvoir. Il fit un bond vers moi, je sursautai. Son visage était trop proche, il sentait l'alcool.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te montrer si j'en ai.

Mon poil se hérissa, impossible que ce gars soit de la famille de Shelly.

-Pas étonnant que votre copine vous ait quitté, un gros lard alcoolo comme vous qui n'a aucun respect pour les femmes.

Mon nez explosa, la gifle avait été d'une rare violence. Je tombai au sol, il me laissa là et remonta dans sa voiture. Par fierté, je me relevai mais j'étais complètement sonnée. Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, personne ne prit la peine de s'arrêter. Je tanguai, mal placée sur mes jambes tellement ma tête me tournait. Je le regardai partir avec haine.

J'avais la haine. Une haine féroce contre les hommes. Je ne voulais plus être une victime. J'étais partie de ma ville natale pour ça et au final…

Je repris tant bien que mal mon chemin en sens inverse. Je voulus faire du stop mais j'avais ma dose avec les mauvaises rencontres. Je pataugeai tant bien que mal dans l'herbe imbibée du bas-côté de la route, soulagée que l'averse soit terminée quand j'entendis quelqu'un freiner brutalement. Je reconnus la Mercedes de Keith en warning de l'autre côté de la route.

Oh non !

Je commençai à courir, la peur au ventre.

-Mademoiselle !

Mon imagination me jouait des tours.

-Mademoiselle, attendez !

Je me mis à hurler quand une main attrapa mon bras pour me freiner dans ma course. Une main m'entrava la bouche.

-Calmez-vous, je suis de la police, je ne vous…

Ce fut comme un étrange retour en arrière pour moi.

Alex.

Je ressentis un mélange de soulagement, de stupeur, de bonheur en me noyant dans son regard décontenancé. Il ôta rapidement sa main de ma bouche, elle était maculée de sang.

-Norma… Mais qu'est-ce… ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur en voyant Keith débouler derrière Alex.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Alex ? Pourquoi tu la laisses pas se démerder ?

Je voulus lui cracher à la gueule.

-Enfoiré !

Alex fit volte-face et le saisit par le col de son blouson.

-Tu l'as frappée ?

-Elle le méritait !

-Tu l'as frappée ! Hurla-t-il, enragé.

Alex le jeta au sol et le matraqua de coups de poings sous mes yeux effarés. Quand il perdit connaissance, je retrouvais l'usage de la parole :

-Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, observa les alentours, remarqua lui aussi les automobilistes qui s'étaient arrêtés et téléphonaient sûrement aux flics.

-On doit partir.

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraina vers la voiture de Keith.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Schwips** et **Aurelie gummel** pour leur review.

Changement de point de vue difficile à écrire mais nécessaire à mes yeux.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 7

* * *

 **ALEX**

Je roulais comme un dingue pour m'éloigner des lieux, je ne voulais pas être impliqué dans cette histoire et je savais que Keith fermerait sa gueule.

-Ralentis Alex.

Je fis un effort, touché par la voix inquiète de Norma, je voyais bien qu'elle était choquée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que de tous les endroits sur Terre, ce fut ici, dans ma ville natale, que je tomberais sur elle. Son départ précipité m'avait mis un coup. Et la discussion que j'avais eue avec mon père avait fini de m'achever. Ses révélations m'avaient mis à mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit tout ça mais je n'avais pas voulu y croire. Et puis avec le temps, les choses s'étaient tassées, le fils Calhoun avait été condamné suite au décès de Masset et ma vie avait repris son cours.

Je lui jetai de vagues coups d'œil, mon cœur s'était emballé en la reconnaissant tout à heure. Elle était différente, plus adulte, peut-être trop, et ses fringues…

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle tramait dans sa vie privée.

Mais putain mon meilleur pote ! De tous les mecs, fallait qu'elle se l'tape lui ! Ma tension monta d'un cran, ça me soulait de l'imaginer avec lui. Et même avec qui que ce soit. Et cela m'emmerdait. Je ne saisissais pas le pourquoi de cette jalousie, encore moins mon intérêt pour une fille que j'avais vu quoi ? Cinq minutes.

-Je te dépose chez toi.

Elle me donna son adresse avec une légère hésitation. Je compris pourquoi en découvrant son quartier délabré dix minutes plus tard. Pas le meilleur d'endroit pour vivre mais bon, je supposai qu'elle n'avait pas eu tellement de choix. Dix longues minutes de trajet sans un seul mot. Devant son bâtiment, je la laissai descendre. Elle s'extirpa du véhicule et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je restai là pour vérifier qu'elle entre bien dans le bâtiment. Je fus surpris de la voir revenir dans ma direction. Je baissai la vitre quand elle se pencha vers moi.

-Merci, me dit-elle.

Je sentais qu'elle voulait me dire autre chose mais elle se retint. Son visage amoché me ravageait. J'avais envie de me défouler encore sur Keith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Son inquiétude était réelle. J'aurais aimé descendre et la serrer dans mes bras. Je me morigénai, je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir. Je me sentais à vif, une plaie laissée par la mort de ma mère. Et Norma cherchait à s'engouffrer dans une faille, volontairement ou pas, mais dans tous les cas je ne voulais pas l'autoriser à m'atteindre plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Je ne voulais pas augmenter cette plaie. Je devais m'emmurer, ne plus laisser personne me faire du mal.

Je serrai mes mains autour du volant. Mes jointures rougies me faisaient souffrir. Je percevais son regard lourd sur moi, attendant une réponse.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Ok.

Elle se redressa et se hâta de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Je fermai les yeux, regrettant son départ intempestif. Finalement, après une bonne minute, je pus reprendre mes esprits. Je devais régler certaines choses. En me rendant chez Keith, je passai devant mon ancienne maison. Il y avait de nouveaux résidents, différents d'il y a trois ans comme si cette maison ne supportait plus personne depuis notre départ. A chacune de mes visites, il y avait une nouvelle famille. J'y avais passé les meilleures années de ma vie avant que mon père ne soit « muté » ailleurs, nous obligeant à quitter nos amis et notre rare famille. Ma grand-mère était morte depuis. Ma mère avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Quant au frère de mon père, sa femme et son fils, ils ne vivaient plus ici depuis longtemps, blessés par les commérages dus aux actions malhonnêtes de mon père.

Mon père…

Ce fils de pute.

Un salaud fini, un flic ripoux, un mari violent et un père atroce.

J'avais découvert ses trafics à l'adolescence, par hasard, un soir tard alors que je descendais boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il était dans le salon, avec un de ses potes, discutant « business ». J'avais alors compris à qui j'avais affaire et pourquoi on avait tout perdu à White Pine Bay. Et au lieu d'apprendre de ses erreurs, il avait recommencé ailleurs. Ma mère avait cessé de sourire dès qu'on avait quitté cette ville. Elle avait compris avant moi à quel genre d'homme elle s'était marié, elle avait découvert ses infidélités aussi et de là avait commencé les coups car elle s'était rebellée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on était resté avec lui. Je l'avais questionné une fois :

-Pourquoi on ne part pas maman ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas.

Et puis j'avais su la vérité. Elle était restée car il la tenait à cause de moi, la menaçant des pires représailles si elle tentait de m'emmener loin de lui. Il était flic, il la retrouverait toujours. Et elle y avait cru. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je comprenais le choix de ma mère. Mais j'étais devenu un homme méfiant, dur et intraitable à cause de ce choix. Ma mère s'en était désolée.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es devenu comme lui.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui !

-Tu as raison. Tu as encore du respect pour l'être humain.

Je n'avais pas répondu parce que je n'en étais pas sûr.

-J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras pour ce que tu es, ne laisse pas ton cœur se fermer.

A quoi bon aimer ? On souffrait toujours au final. Ma mère avait mis fin à ses jours à cause de ça. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas réussi avec Rebecca. J'étais incapable de l'aimer.

Devant chez Keith, j'eus une hésitation. Je réfléchis à toute allure avant de reprendre la route vers le port. Je pris mon sac à dos et attrapai un chiffon dans la boite à gants pour effacer toute trace de mon passage. Je reçus un appel de Shelly. Stressé, je préférai ne pas répondre et surveillai ma messagerie. En écoutant son message vocal, je me détendis. Keith n'avait rien dit. Je laissai la clef sur le contact et auscultant les alentours déserts, je me décidai à regagner le centre-ville pour attraper un taxi. Il me fallut presque une heure. Le taxi m'emmena jusqu'au centre hospitalier du comté. Je n'eus pas le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur, Shelly fumait non loin du parking visiteur. Je ralentis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle me donna une franche accolade. L'odeur de sa cigarette me gêna, j'avais arrêté de fumer il y a plus d'un an. Je ne voulais plus dépendre de quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es là ! Je suis désolée, j'ai pas vu ton appel. J'étais au boulot. Ça a dû te faire une trotte de la gare jusqu'ici ?

-J'ai trouvé un taxi. Comment il va ?

-Pas fort. Les flics sont avec lui en ce moment. Apparemment, quand il était en route pour aller te chercher, il a subi un car-jacking.

-Merde !

-Comme tu dis. Il manque de chance ces derniers temps. D'abord Carol qui le largue en emmenant son fils, en plus les affaires au motel marchent pas bien et puis là, on lui vole sa voiture.

J'étais revenu ici justement parce que je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien mais après ce qu'il avait fait à Norma, je n'arrivais pas à le plaindre. Je savais qu'il avait un caractère un peu soupe au lait mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu battre une femme. Je devinais maintenant le pourquoi du départ de sa compagne. Peu importe ce qu'elles avaient pu dire ou faire, aucune femme ne méritait d'être frappée.

Je repensai ma mère, à sa vie brisée par un homme autoritaire, dur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, il était malin, mais j'avais vu les traces. Avec les années, ça s'était estompé, j'avais grandi et il ne pouvait plus exercer sa brutalité comme il le souhaitait. Du coup, il était moins là, plus souvent avec des femmes, nous délaissant ma mère et moi à mon plus grand soulagement…

Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle en souffrait tellement qu'elle avait attenté plusieurs fois à ses jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à ses fins et que je la découvre pendu dans le grenier.

Dire que j'étais resté dans cette maison de malheur, j'en faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

-Il y a des témoins ? La questionnai-je, revenant à mes préoccupations actuelles.

-Pas beaucoup, et comme il faisait nuit, on a peu de détails. Un homme et une femme seraient dans le coup. Et Keith est un peu confus sur le sujet.

-Je vais monter le voir.

-D'accord. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

En arrivant devant sa porte, je vis deux adjoints en sortir, un bloc-note dans leur main qu'ils refermèrent tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Je franchis le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, respirant calmement pour ne pas monter en pression et lui remettre une dérouillée. Il était assis sur un lit, en tenue d'hôpital, c'était une chambre double mais l'autre patient n'était pas là pour l'instant. Il avait le visage tuméfié, je n'y avais pas été de main morte. Il se figea en me voyant débarquer.

J'attrapai une chaise et me plaça presque face à lui. Mon sac au sol, je croisai mes mains pour éviter tout geste brusque. Je le regardai bien en face, sans aucun remords. Ses yeux rougit de sang me fixèrent avec prudence.

-Je t'ai pas dénoncé, débita-t-il avec une vitesse effarante.

-T'avais plutôt intérêt, lui répondis-je calmement.

Il fronça les sourcils, grimaça. Il avait mal, ça se voyait.

-Putain ! T'y as pas été de main morte !

-Si tu frappes encore une femme, je te pète les deux bras, énonçai-je avec froideur.

-Je suis pas comme ça, elle m'avait cherché ! Se défendit-il.

-Je m'en fiche.

Mon sang bouillonnait de nouveau. Je pressai mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Keith s'en rendit compte, préféra se taire.

-J'ai laissé ta voiture dans un endroit calme, et j'ai passé un appel anonyme en venant. Je savais que tu inventerais une excuse qui ne te mettrait pas en défaut.

Cela sonnait comme un reproche et c'en était un. C'était mon pote mais je le connaissais.

-Tu vas vite la récupérer. Shelly va te ramener. Je vais voir si Bob peut me crécher un peu, je me sens pas de repartir cette nuit. Je suis fatigué.

-Tu peux dormir à la maison.

-Non. J'ai plus envie de te voir.

-Alex, sérieux…

-Je pensais pas que t'étais ce genre de gars. Tu connais ma vie, tu connais mon père. Tu sais que je déteste ce genre d'individu.

-On s'est déjà bagarré pour des filles mais là, je ne comprends pas. Tu la connais même pas.

-Je la connais. Et ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Je me levai, prêt à partir car sa vue m'insupportait.

-Tu la connais ? Mais d'où ?

-Je t'ai prévenu Keith, maintenant fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. Et ne pose plus jamais les mains sur Norma ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre, sinon je te le ferai regretter.

Shelly entra à ce moment-là. Je lui souris, attrapai mon sac et contournai le lit pour quitter cet endroit.

-Tu pars déjà Alex ?

-Oui, je suis fatigué.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, elle me retint de sa main sur mon bras.

-Tu veux que je te dépose chez Keith ?

-Non, je vais aller chez Bob.

-Il n'est pas en ville, il est resté sur le campus ce weekend.

Il faisait des études de Droit. C'était un bosseur ambitieux et déterminé.

-Merde, râlai-je, dépité.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas chez Keith ? Il sort demain, ça le gênera pas que tu restes chez lui. Hein Keith ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, remarqua son air sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai très mal au crâne.

Elle s'approcha de lui précipitamment.

-Rallonge-toi.

Ils étaient très liés, presque comme un frère et une sœur. Ils avaient peu de famille et se soutenaient dans les coups durs. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser.

OoooO

Finalement, je passai la nuit sur un banc comme un SDF. Au petit jour, je me rendis dans le café le plus proche qui se révéla être celui où bossait Shelly, pour prendre un petit déjeuner. J'avais la dalle, je n'avais pas mangé depuis des lustres. Je m'installai à une table, espérant peut-être la voir. J'observai le menu quand un café fumant apparut devant moi.

-Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

Norma.

La dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir… car j'avais pensé à elle toute la nuit.

La vie nous faisait des coups de putes avec trop de délectation.

-Merci.

Je croisai son regard impassible avec froideur. Cependant, il était dur de rester insensible à son visage marqué même si elle avait tenté de le camoufler avec du maquillage.

-Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air bien fatiguée pourtant.

-Tu bosses ici ?

-Oui ça fait bien un an.

-Tu connais Shelly alors ?

Son visage s'éclaira :

-Oui, elle est gentille pas comme son bon à rien de cousin. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas m'arranger ce rendez-vous foireux. Je n'aurais pas l'air d'une femme battue.

Alors, ce n'était pas son mec. Cela me soulagea. Et cela m'agaça par la même occasion.

-Tu la connais aussi ?

-Oui, j'ai grandi ici. Keith et elle sont des amis à moi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Le monde est petit.

-Oui, en effet.

Mais pas assez.

-Mais tu devrais changer de potes, en tout cas en ce qui concerne ce mec.

-J'ai les amis qu'je veux.

Elle retrouva son air neutre et me demanda ce que je voulais commander. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec ma commande et me proposa le journal. J'avalai mon déjeuner en un temps record tout en parcourant les infos de la ville. Je fus attiré par une annonce en particulier. Le shérif recherchait un adjoint.

En quoi cette annonce pouvait m'intéresser ?

Mon regard dévia vers Norma qui prenait une autre commande.

« Alex ! Nan mais sérieux, quoi ! »

Je devais m'occuper de mettre fin aux agissements de mon père. D'un autre côté, je pouvais aussi travailler ici pour réhabiliter mon nom.

Je restai longuement face à cette annonce, anxieux par la tournure que prenais mes réflexions.

-Tu as fini ?

Encore ses yeux bleus qui me dévisageaient.

-Oui.

Elle débarrassa sans un mot. Au lieu de partir, je campai là encore au moins une heure, l'observant travailler bien malgré moi. Le patron remarqua ma présence et la renvoya vers moi. L'endroit n'était pas bondé. Shelly était peut-être de repos ou commençait plus tard.

-Tu veux commander autre chose ?

-Un autre café merci.

J'en avais besoin, j'étais claqué et courbaturé. Elle me le ramena dans la minute.

-Tu termines à quelle heure ? Lui demandai-je précipitamment avant qu'elle ne reparte bosser.

Elle eut un instant d'arrêt, indécise sur le fait de me répondre ou pas.

-Quatorze heures.

-Bien, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

-Et bien…

Son hésitation me blessa.

-C'est pas grave.

Je pris l'anse de ma tasse, me brulait presque la bouche avec ce café bouillant. Je voulais être détaché. Je m'en fichais après tout. Et puis autant reprendre la route. A quoi bon rester ici ? Fallait arrêter mes conneries.

-D'accord entendis-je. Je te dois bien ça.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. De la pitié !

-Tu me dois rien !

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, puis se pencha vers moi, effleura ma joue de ses lèvres tellement douces.

-Je te dois beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Grace à toi j'ai pu refaire ma vie ailleurs. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Alex et j'accepte ton invitation.

Elle était retournée à son travail.

Et moi j'étais terrassé, comme un boxeur mis ko.

J'étais amoureux.

* * *

Hâte d'avoir votre avis.

La suite quand je pourrai.


	8. Chapter 8

En réponse à la tienne aurélie : Oui pas facile de cerner Alex. Contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

On revient sur Norma.

Un chapitre plus court. J'ai tellement d'idées pour la suite mais va falloir attendre, je ne veux rien précipiter. Et puis ça reste un UA. Je me fais un peu plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 8

* * *

J'avais hâte de terminer mon service. Quand Shelly n'était pas là c'était bien plus long.

Je m'activai comme une folle, stressant à l'idée d'aller manger avec Alex. Quand je l'avais vu installé à une table ce matin, je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Ma prière avait été exaucée, je voulais le revoir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne reparte de la ville. Je voulais le remercier. Il m'avait défendu contre ce gros porc, son ami soi-disant. Mais ils étaient tellement dissemblables.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de prévenir la nourrice de cet imprévu, je faisais toujours mes courses pour la semaine le samedi après mon service. Je ne rentrais que vers quatre heures et demie.

Je commençai à avoir faim, je n'avais rien mangé à ma pause en prévision de ce repas. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, m'agaçant prodigieusement.

Cinq minutes avant la fin, j'aperçus un véhicule qui se gara sur le parking. Alex en descendit et me fit signe. A deux heures dix minutes, j'étais encore de service car mon autre collègue n'était pas encore arrivée. C'était une nouvelle, en un mois de temps, elle n'avait jamais été à l'heure. Elle n'allait pas faire long feu ici. Je surveillai de temps en temps Alex qui finit par me montrer sa montre du doigt. Je haussai les épaules d'un air contrit. Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis débarquer ma remplaçante en courant, sa tenue à moitié mise.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, râlai-je.

-Je suis désolée.

Je lui accordai à peine un regard et me hâtai d'aller me changer, je fus à l'extérieur en un temps record. Face à Alex, je perdis mes moyens. Etait-ce un rencard ? Je déviai mon regard sur la voiture pour reprendre contenance. C'était une BMW noire haute gamme.

-Wahou ! Belle voiture.

-Je l'ai louée pour trois jours. Viens, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Il se montra galant en ouvrant la portière passager et fit le tour rapidement. Il conduisait plus calmement que la veille. Il s'était changé et arborait un jean et un perfecto noir et un polo sombre. Il était séduisant et il se dégageait de lui une force qui me subjuguait. Je me sentais en sécurité dès qu'il était dans les parages.

-Nous allons où ?

-Pique-niquer à mon endroit préféré.

-Ah oui ?

Que j'aimais cette idée ! Sur le chemin, nous passâmes devant un motel mais ce n'était pas tant le motel que la maison en amont qui retint mon attention. Elle était époustouflante, provenant d'une autre époque. Un manoir de caractère.

-Quelle belle demeure.

-C'est la maison de la mère de Keith.

A l'énoncé de ce prénom, je me crispai.

-Il s'occupe du motel, sa mère est trop âgée pour cela.

La demeure disparut de mon champ de vision à regret. Il roula encore quelques kilomètres avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sur une route un peu rude qui nous conduisit près d'un lac. Quand il se gara, je vis naitre un large sourire sur son visage. J'aurais pu le regarder jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me brûlent tellement il semblait heureux.

-J'adore cet endroit, j'y venais souvent pique-niquer avec ma mère. Parfois je piquais une tête dans l'eau glacée sous son regard affolé.

-Les enfants son téméraires parfois.

-Ça m'arrive encore de le faire.

-Sérieusement ?

-On pourrait tenter d'y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, excité à cette idée.

-Ce sera sans moi.

-Allez !

-Non, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

-Pas besoin.

-Je serai gelée.

-Je te réchaufferai.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit là ! J'en frissonnai de partout et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu cherches par tous les moyens à me voir toute nue ?

-Je suis démasqué.

Je ris de plus belle. Cette nouvelle complicité entre nous était merveilleuse.

-Allez, allons pique-niquer et arrête de dire des sottises.

Il obtempéra, et alla ouvrir le coffre. Il en sortit un panier bien garni, une couverture et des fleurs.

-C'est pour toi.

-Des roses, m'émerveillai-je en les attrapant.

Je respirai leur parfum délicat C'était un peu différent des fleurs sauvages de mon enfance, plus entêtant.

-Personne ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs.

-Il faut un début à tout.

J'étais sur un nuage. Je lui souriais à pleine dent. Il m'entraina au bord du lac, et m'invita à m'asseoir une fois tout installé. Il prit place en face de moi et parut ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'était étrange, lui qui savait toujours tout.

-Qu'as-tu emmené de bon ? Tentai-je.

Il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et m'offrit un sandwich jambon crudité mayonnaise. Je n'aimais pas trop la mayonnaise mais je fis bonne figure et attaquai de bon cœur.

-En dessert, j'ai pris deux parts de tarte à la pomme de la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville et une bonne bouteille de vin.

-Du vin, cela me parait un peu tôt.

-Tu aurais préféré une bière, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui, avouai-je entre deux bouchées.

-J'ai hésité, j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct.

-Oui, c'est étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Tu es du genre intuitif pourtant.

Il m'observa un instant avec stupeur.

-Je commence à te connaître maintenant.

-Tu crois ?

Je hochai la tête avec confiance.

-Révèle-moi qui je suis alors.

Il déboucha la bouteille de vin et me servit un verre. Tout était parfait, l'ambiance, le paysage… et surtout le mec en face de moi. Je ne me cachai pas pour le dévorer des yeux. C'était plus fort que moi. Il avait déjà terminé son sandwich et en entamai un autre. Je finis par lui répondre, détendue par ce verre de vin.

-Tu es gentil.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Tu es honnête, fort et courageux. Tu ne supportes pas la déloyauté.

Il termina son sandwich et s'essuya la bouche, impassible.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu as subi des violences mais au lieu de te rendre mauvais, cela t'a rendu plus humain. Tu ne supportes pas de voir un homme lever la main sur une femme. Et je pense savoir pourquoi.

Il sirota son vin, ne me fixant plus comme il le faisait précédemment. Il ne me demanda pas de préciser pourquoi.

-Intéressant.

-Tu es obstiné et curieux.

-Déformation professionnelle.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Si nous passions au dessert ? Détourna-t-il l'attention.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et savourai avec lenteur cette merveille.

-Je suis au bord de l'extase, soupirai-je avec gourmandise.

J'avais fermé les yeux, plongée dans un autre monde. Quand je les rouvris, il me dévisageait avec amusement. Je me sentis rougir et je n'aimais pas cela.

-J'adore cuisiner, me justifiai-je, mais là, c'est un autre niveau, je suis loin de l'avoir atteint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire d'autre ?

-Chanter.

-Chante pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas douée.

-Chante pour moi, répéta-t-il cette fois avec un timbre plus grave qui me chamboula tout le corps.

J'entonnai alors un air que j'adorais : Mr Sandman. Alex était sous le charme, je le vis. Etonnée, ravie, je me laissai emporter.

-Tu chantes divinement bien.

-A d'autres, répondis-je, gênée, par contre je suis très douée pour le piano.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien t'entendre me jouer un morceau.

-Ça me manque parfois. Je jouais souvent cet air et mon frère m'acc…

Je m'interrompis. Pourquoi Caleb revenait sur le tapis ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mon sourire s'était envolé et je me sentais bien seule.

-Il te manque ?

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa question. Je ne voulais pas y répondre.

-Tu es allée le voir en prison ?

Le choc fut rude.

-En prison ? Il est toujours en prison ?

-Il en a encore pour dix ans si mes souvenirs sont bons. Le décès de ce gars dans le coma lui a été fatal.

John était mort ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non, soufflai-je.

J'avalai d'une traite mon verre et voulus m'en resservir un deuxième. Il interrompit mon geste.

-Ça ne va pas t'aider.

Sa main sur la mienne se fit pressante. J'en oubliai de boire, j'aimais tellement le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Mon regard dévia de sa main vers ses yeux. Des yeux noirs intenses. Des yeux noirs brillants. Des yeux noirs qui m'aspiraient. Je le vis se pencher vers moi, j'aurais pu ne penser à rien, tout oublier dans ses bras. Cependant le souvenir de petite amie me détourna de lui. Il se redressa et s'enfila son dessert sans un mot. Il s'était renfermé, il était loin de moi.

-Comment va ta fiancé ? Me justifiai-je à demi-mot.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Se dérida-t-il d'un seul coup.

-Disons que ce n'est pas anodin. Je n'aime pas partager.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?

-Moi non plus et Rebecca et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Et nous n'étions pas fiancés.

Un poids immense s'ôta de mon cœur. Je me sentis stupide, il ne m'appartenait pas et ce n'était peut-être même pas un rencard. Il repartait sûrement demain et…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète encore ?

Il avait délicatement attrapé ma main, soucieux. J'étais libre de l'enlever à tout moment. Mon cœur chavira littéralement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avouai-je dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas, il m'était impossible de l'affronter du regard.

-Je suis désolée. Nous aurions pu passer un merveilleux moment avant que tu ne repartes chez toi mais j'ai tout gâché.

Sa main était toujours aussi douce, ses doigts caressants. Je me sentais au bord des larmes, et aussi très stupide. Je n'avais pas d'explication à cet attachement rapide, à ce besoin de le garder près de moi. Je savais juste que je voulais le savoir à proximité.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Silence.

-Réponds-moi Norma, c'est important.

Je hochai la tête.

-Viens.

Il se rapprocha, m'enveloppa de ses bras et me cala la tête au creux de son épaule. J'étais en sécurité. Et je voulais avoir cette sensation tous les jours. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux dans un tendre va et vient.

-Je pourrais rester Norma, à vrai dire j'y ai pensé…

Je reculai pour l'observer, étonnée.

-Mais avant de te dire oui, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… ça concerne ton frère.

Un froid polaire me congela brusquement, et je me souvins du shérif qui avait des choses à dire sur ma famille. Il remarqua mon expression effrayée et se ravisa.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut attendre.

Mais j'étais déjà debout, loin de lui.

-Je veux rentrer.

-A chaque fois qu'on se rapproche, tu fuis Norma.

-Je ne veux plus que tu mêles de mes affaires.

-Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, il va falloir me faire confiance et tout me dire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai jamais dit que je sortirais avec toi.

Il se leva à son tour.

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi…

-Ben comme ça c'est réglé.

Merde, cela me fit un mal de chien au fond de mon cœur.

-… je veux t'épouser Norma-Louise Calhoun.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	9. Chapter 9

En réponse à la tienne Aurélie : Voilà la suite, enjoy !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 9

* * *

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Tu veux quoi ?

Il me fixa un instant comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter et je sais que tu as très bien entendu.

La colère se dissipa pour faire face à de la stupeur puis à de la peur.

-Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Je suis très sérieux.

Je me mis à marcher de long en large, la main sur mon front.

-On se connait à peine, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je continuai de marmonner dans ma barbe un long moment. Finalement, il attrapa mon bras pour cesser mon va et vient.

-Je sais que c'est insensé, moi-même je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de te dire.

-Alors pourquoi le dire ?

Il m'observa avec inquiétude.

-Parce que…

Il hésitait, malhabile dans ses mots. Et puis je percutai avec angoisse.

-Tu crois que tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?

Je le vis faire marche arrière, en secouant la tête devant mon air ahuri. Il lâcha mon bras et recula.

-Tu as raison, c'était stupide.

Il commença à ramasser le pique-nique.

-Alex ?

Je me penchai vers lui, il m'ordonna d'aller dans la voiture.

-Non, il faut qu'on en parle.

-Je te dis d'aller dans cette voiture ! Haussa-t-il le ton.

Je me froissai littéralement. Il s'en rendit compte et se radoucit:

-J'ai besoin de cinq minutes, s'il te plait Norma.

Je voyais bien que je l'avais blessé. Malgré cela, il restait calme et continua de ranger notre bazar. Je finis par obtempérer, désemparée. Comment on en était arrivé là ? Je fixais l'horizon depuis au moins dix minutes quand il se faufila dans la voiture. Nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison sans un mot. Devant mon bâtiment, il resta encore muet.

-Alex…

Ses mains étaient si serrées sur le volant que ses jointures en étaient blanchies.

-Ne sois pas fâché.  
Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir revue Norma.

Cela sonna comme un adieu et je me sentis affolée à cette idée. Mais l'ombre de Caleb planait au-dessus de moi. Et cela me tétanisa.

-Moi aussi, dis-je enfin en ouvrant la portière.

Je le regardai partir avec cette sensation abominable que ma vie était fichue.

-Alex, ne pars pas, murmurai-je en larmes.

Mais il n'était déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Je mis un certain temps à arriver devant la porte de la nounou. Et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fait les courses du coup. Je regardai ma montre : quatre heures. J'avais encore trente minutes. Je montai chez moi pour me rafraichir et réfléchir un peu. Affalée dans mon canapé, j'avais envie de me mettre des gifles. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul à croire qu'il était amoureux. Mon cœur me le hurlait à plein poumon et c'était une catastrophe.

L'horloge me rappela à l'ordre. Je descendis chercher Dylan. Comme je le supposai, il était déjà prêt et sourit en me voyant. Comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer l'existence de Dylan ? Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir son estime pour moi diminuer. J'aurais voulu conserver ce regard tendre dont il m'avait gratifié pendant tout le pique-nique. J'aurais voulu lui chanter d'autres chansons, jouer du piano pour lui, lui confectionner des tartes aux pommes et découvrir dans ses bras le plaisir d'un amour physique sain.

-Maman ?

Dylan me tendait les bras. Je revins à la réalité. Mon avenir était devant moi et jamais je n'aurais rien d'autre que cet enfant que je n'aimais pas. Je le soulevai et l'embrassai.

-Merci Nina. A mardi.

J'avais deux jours de repos. Elle me salua et me tendit son sac à langer. Dylan lui fit coucou et nous remontâmes déposer le sac. Je pris un pull dans sa commode et lui enfilai :

-Nous allons en courses tous les deux pour une fois.

Il ne parut pas comprendre mais il s'enthousiasma néanmoins en voyant que nous reprenions le chemin des escaliers. Main dans la main, nous nous rendîmes à l'arrêt de bus. En passant devant ma voiture en panne depuis des mois, je m'agaçai. Etre à pied avec un enfant pour aller faire des courses ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de réparer cette voiture.

Nous patientions depuis dix minutes, Dylan assis sur mes genoux, quand une voiture ralentis et stationna sur les zébras de l'arrêt de bus. J'allais lui dire d'aller se garer ailleurs quand je reconnus la voiture d'Alex. Il en sortit alors que je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Il avait le bouquet de roses dans ses mains.

-Tu as oublié ça, dit-il en approchant.

Son attention dévia sur Dylan. Dans ma tête sonna le glas.

-Tu me présentes ton fils ?

Il ne semblait pas surpris ce qui m'alarma de manière brutale. Il tendit une main vers Dylan qui lui tendit la sienne en retour.

-Salut bonhomme.

Dylan lui marmonna quelque chose qui fit sourire Alex.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir. Je m'étais mise sur « off » quelques instants.

-Où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Tu avais oublié ton bouquet.

-Arrête avec ça! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Ok. Je suis revenu parce que…

Le bus arrivait, klaxonnant sur le stationnement inapproprié d'Alex.

-Viens avec ton fils, en profita-t-il, je vous emmène là où vous devez aller.

J'hésitai. Il alla déplacer sa voiture un peu plus loin et revint in extremis avant que je ne pose un pied dans le bus. A l'arrière, d'autres personnes descendaient. Il ne dit pas un mot mais ce n'était pas la peine. Je devinais clairement qu'il avait envie que je reste avec lui.

-Vous montez ? S'agaça le chauffeur.

-Non, allez-y.

« Ce serait bien plus pratique pour les courses », tentai-je de me convaincre. Son soulagement était perceptible en ne me voyant pas monter dans le bus.

-Venez.

Il attrapa la main de Dylan et nous marchâmes lentement jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous formions un trio inattendu, presqu'une famille. Cette sensation me remua toute entière aussi fugace soit-elle. Dylan était sociable, pas difficile, confiant et heureux de la vie. Il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer me disait souvent Nina. Il examinait Alex encore et encore tout en lui souriant.

-Tu as un siège-auto ? Lui demandai-je.

Devant la déconfiture d'Alex, je compris que non. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clefs de voiture.

-J'en ai un dans ma voiture.

-Tu as une voiture ?

-Oui mais elle est en panne depuis des mois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-J'en sais rien.

-J'y jetterai un œil quand je te redéposerai.

-Je… tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je m'y connais bien.

-D'accord, souris-je pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser, j'avais cruellement besoin de cette voiture. Je filai prendre le siège et nous partîmes enfin en direction du supermarché. C'était étrange, il y a une heure j'avais l'impression de brûler en enfer et là nous allions tranquillement au magasin.

Dans les rayons, ce fut rapide, je prenais toujours la même chose, mon budget était serré et il n'y avait pas de place pour le plaisir. Assis dans le caddie Dylan jouait avec la fermeture du perfecto d'Alex. Quand on arriva en caisse, il débarrassa le caddie et Dylan remarqua un ballon dans un bac en promo rempli de jouets. Il esquissa un mouvement vers le ballon. Malheureusement, il coutait trois dollars cinquante et je ne les avais pas. Je lui fis signe que non et il n'insista pas. Je me fis violence pour ne pas vérifier si Alex avait assisté à la scène.

Dylan somnola sur le trajet du retour.

-Merci, dis-je simplement à Alex.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il contre toute attente.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour notre embrouille tout à l'heure près du lac.

-Ne revenons pas là-dessus.

-Il faut que tu saches que je te forcerai pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur ton passé si tu n'en as pas envie, jamais. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet de ton frère.

Je le dévisageai avec angoisse mais il était sincère… en fait il l'avait toujours été. Et j'aimais cela chez lui même si cela me renvoyait une image de moi peu flatteuse car j'étais loin d'être un modèle dans le genre.

-Tu sais si y'a des trucs que tu veux pas m'dire, tant pis, je veux juste que ça se mette pas entre nous. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour t'auras assez confiance pour m'en parler. Je ne te jugerai pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Moi aussi j'ai des secrets. Des choses que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent. Et ça concerne aussi ma famille. Je sais que c'est dur de se confier.

-Oui, approuvai-je avec soulagement.

Je me demandai bien quel secret il pouvait avoir. Cela le tourmentait aussi apparemment.

-J'espère aussi qu'un jour tu parviendras à m'en parler.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne en faction sur sa cuisse. Je perçus une ébauche de sourire au coin de sa bouche.

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

-Ça veut dire que j'accepte de sortir avec toi.

-Si tu m'épouses je pourrais m'installer ici.

-Les relations à distance ça fonctionne tu sais.

-Je suis du genre jaloux et être à distance ça va tout compliquer.

-Moi aussi je suis du genre jaloux mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Il caressa ma main, fixant la route.

-Tu es têtue.

-Ça c'est vrai. Et j'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds et qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué ça aussi.

Il se gara en double file devant le bâtiment.

-Je pourrais revenir te voir demain ?

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Ma voiture.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et je t'invite à diner pour la peine.

-Vendu. Prends Dylan, je monte les courses. Tu es à quel étage ?

-Dernier.

-Génial, râla-t-il pour la forme.

J'avais rangé les courses et je préparais tranquillement le diner, plus détendue. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre pour le voir travailler sur ma vieille Mercedes mais il n'était plus là. Ni sa voiture d'ailleurs. Je repris mon gratin de pomme de terre. Dylan avait diné, et je l'avais baigné et changé. Il jouait dans son parc. Après une heure, je finis réellement par m'inquiéter. Dylan m'appela en chouinant un peu. Il avait sommeil. Je lui enfilai sa gigoteuse et l'allongeai sur le ventre. Il attrapa son doudou et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

Je me rappelai le jour de sa naissance, il n'avait même pas pleuré. Quand l'infirmière m'avait interrogée sur son prénom, chose à laquelle j'avais refusé de réfléchir auparavant, j'avais spontanément répondu Dylan. Je pense que j'avais déjà fais le choix de lui donner le prénom que son père avait choisi.

L'interphone interrompit mes pensées.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je t'expliquerai, ouvre s'il te plait.

Il arriva rapidement au quatrième, cependant des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front et je remarquai les tonnes de sacs de courses dans ses mains.

-Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

-Quelques babioles.

Il avait au moins six paquets de nourriture dans ses bras.

-Laisse-moi entrer, me pressa-t-il.

Je découvris des choses dont je n'osais rêver : de la viande fraiche, du poisson des légumes et des fruits en quantité, des chocolats, des gâteaux, des sucreries de toutes sortes.

-Mais…

Il était déjà reparti. Il revint avec encore deux sacs et le fameux ballon.

-J'ai pas pu résister, ne m'en veux pas. Je pourrai jouer avec lui comme ça. Il est où ?

-Il dort déjà.

Je ne sais pourquoi mes yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Il se hâta de rentrer et de tout déposer avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne me posa pas de questions, ému lui aussi.

-Je vais prendre soin de vous si tu m'y autorises.

J'acquiesçai, la gorge plein de sanglots, le serrant fort en retour. Nous restâmes ainsi longuement. Très longuement.

-Allons diner, me repris-je avec effort.

Je serai bien restée dans ses bras toute l'éternité. Je lui ôtai son perfecto et lui montrai la cuisine. Je le servis copieusement alors qu'il se lavait les mains.

-Ça sent bon. Ça me rappelle la cuisine de ma mère.

Je devinai le compliment et l'appréciai largement.

-Assied-toi.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil savourer son assiette et cela me fit très plaisir.

-J'ai appelé Pete, il a un petit garage près de mon travail. Il va s'occuper de ta voiture dès lundi.

Je m'exaspérai.

-Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un garagiste.

-Il y a trop de trucs à faire dessus. J'ai pu la redémarrer mais je préfère laisser ça à un professionnel et il me fera un prix, on se connait bien, je suis sortie avec sa sœur pas mal de temps quand on était au lycée.

Je voulais polémiquer sur le « il me fera un prix » mais cette histoire d'amourette de lycée m'intéressait beaucoup.

-Ah oui ? Comment elle était ? Et pourquoi tu l'as laissée tomber ?

-Premièrement c'est elle qui m'a largué et deuxièmement je ne vois pas en quoi son apparence physique peut t'intéresser. Bref, ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'allais insister. Je partirai avec lundi et je te la ramènerai comme neuf le prochain week-end.

-Elle n'est pas très fiable, m'inquiétai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tiendra la route.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Faudra juste que tu m'accompagnes déposer la voiture de location avant que je reparte.

Je n'étais pas convaincue mais après tout il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Très bien.

Quand il eut l'estomac bien rempli, il s'étira et je constatai qu'il était bien fatigué.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Les bancs publics, ça ne me réussit pas.

Choquée, je restai muette un instant.

-Tu as dormi dehors !

-Pas le choix, j'allais pas dormir chez Keith et mon pote Bob est resté sur le campus de son université. J'aurais pu aller à son motel mais ça m'a vite soulé cette idée.

Je pouvais le comprendre.

-J'ai posé mes valises au motel de l'autre côté de la rocade ce midi. D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner, j'ai besoin de récupérer. Merci pour le diner, dit-il en se levant. C'était délicieux.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte, déçue par son départ si rapide. Sur le seuil, il me fit face.

-Je viendrai demain. S'il fait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, on pourra aller se promener avec Dylan.

-Oui ce serait super.

-Vers quelle heure je peux venir ?

-Je me lève tôt, tu peux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous si tu veux.

J'aurai préféré qu'il reste mais mieux valait ne pas aller trop vite.

-Je serai là, me sourit-il.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et accueillis son baiser avec délectation. Le contact fut très doux et très tendre. Il s'en allait déjà et moi j'étais en transe.

-Alex !

Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Oui ?

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Norma.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	10. Chapter 10

Partie 10

* * *

La semaine avait été longue.

Alex m'avait appelée tous les soirs même quand je rentrais tard du travail. Je lui avais donné mon emploi du temps.

Il devait venir me récupérer après mon service. J'avais hâte de le voir.

Je m'en étais finalement confiée à Shelly lors de la pause de notre premier service commun. Elle en avait paru très surprise. Je lui avais raconté brièvement mes premières rencontres avec Alex sans rentrer dans le détail.

-Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas fonctionné avec Keith.

Elle n'était pas au courant de notre altercation et j'avais laissée couler. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter. J'avais suffisamment camouflé mes bleus, elle n'avait rien remarqué.

-Mais tu es bien tombé sur Alex, avait-elle rajouté. J'espère que ça ira entre vous.

Je n'avais pas d'inquiétude. Ou plutôt je les avais enfouies au fond de ma tête.

Nous avions passé un dimanche très agréable. Il était venu déjeuner avec nous et nous avions passé le reste de la journée à l'extérieur. Il avait joué avec Dylan très longtemps. Il était patient et calme. Je sentais qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, qu'il ne se forçait pas. J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de lui ce qui avait renforcé le lien qui m'unissait à lui.

Quand treize heures arriva, je le vis entrer dans le café. Je ne l'attendais pas si tôt. Il s'installa dans le fond comme si de rien était et patienta le temps que je vienne m'occuper de lui. Je m'approchai de sa table, les jambes flageolantes.

-Bonjour Norma.

-Bonjour Alex.

Je pris sa commande, en plein euphorie. Je lui souriais à pleine dents à n'en plus finir. Il me sourit en retour de la même manière.

-Je te ramène ça, dis-je en m'éloignant à regret.

Cette dernière heure de travail me parut être une éternité. Je percevais son regard sur moi. J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Quand quatorze heures sonna, j'étais agacée car ma collègue était encore en retard. Alex régla son addition et me prévint qu'il m'attendait dehors.

-Ta voiture est comme neuve, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

Je jetai un œil par les baies vitrées. Elle rutilait, j'avais hâte de m'en servir. Quand Laureen débarqua enfin, je me précipitai vers mon casier pour me changer.

Devant ma « vieille » Mercedes, je me mis à sautiller comme une enfant, excitée à l'idée de la conduire. A mesure que je prenais de la vitesse, je me sentis revivre. Nous approchions du supermarché un peu trop rapidement, ce qui me contraria. Je me résonnai, j'aurais plein d'autres occasions de conduire.

-J'ai assuré la voiture pour l'année car j'ai vu que ton assurance était périmée.

Ah oui ? Je n'y avais même pas pensé ?

-Merci, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

Cela raviva mes inquiétudes, devais-je le laisser tout prendre en main ? Moi qui revendiquais mon indépendance que j'avais si durement gagné. Je lui devais déjà tellement. J'avais peur que cela corrompe notre relation. J'avais peur de me sentir enchainée à lui financièrement. J'avais peur…

-Tu as raté la sortie Norma.

-Merde !

Il m'observa avec insistance. Je ne disais pas souvent de gros mots. Je parvins à revenir sur mes pas et à trouver une place sur le parking bondé.

-On aurait dû récupérer Dylan avant, dit-il avec un certain regret.

-Les courses ce n'est jamais drôle pour un enfant, contestai-je.

-Je sais mais j'avais envie de le voir.

J'examinai son profil, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de me confier. Il en paraissait aussi lui-même surpris.

-Je lui ai ramené un cadeau.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Une babiole, minimisa-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire vite, dis-je en attrapant mon sac à main sous ses pieds.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, insistai-je. Juste des couches, du lait. Avec tout ce que tu as acheté, mon frigo est encore plein.

-Je viens, insista-t-il.

Il attrapa un caddie en chemin et c'est avec appréhension que je le vis dévaliser encore le supermarché. Je finis par m'énerver.

-Je n'ai pas de place pour mettre tout ça dans mon frigo.

-J'ai pris des produit que tu pourras stocker dans ton garde-manger.

-Je n'ai pas de garde-manger.

-On va en improviser un.

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils, me regarda sans détour, attendant surement des explications.

-Ecoute, c'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi ?

-La voiture, l'assurance, les cadeaux, les courses, …

Il resta statique, la même expression sur le visage.

-…je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation.

-Développe un peu, tu veux.

-J'ai obtenu mon indépendance, je veux la garder.

-C'est pour ça que tu refuses ma demande en mariage ?

-Peut-être.

Il se contraria réellement.

-Je n'aime pas être redevable, encore moins financièrement, me justifiai-je.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les reposa sur moi, je compris que je m'étais trompée avant même qu'il ne parle.

-Du moment que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai eu envie de t'aider. Je voulais voir autre chose que de la peur ou de la tristesse dans ton regard. Tu ne m'es en rien redevable, j'ai agi par instinct et parce que je pense que je tenais déjà à toi mais j'ai eu du mal à le réaliser ou je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'en sais rien.

Mon cœur se remettait mal de ses confidences. J'eus l'impression de sauter dans le vide.

-Tu es forte et combative, tu travailles dur et je respecte ça. Je n'essaie ni de t'entraver, ni d'avoir la main mise sur toi mais je connais tes difficultés et je ne peux pas rester passif. Tu as eu une vie difficile et je veux te la rendre plus douce parce que c'est ce que tu as fait pour moi en entrant dans ma vie.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, Norma.

Ça lui était pénible de me voir comme ça. Je me repris rapidement mais je restais secouée. Il se rapprocha, embrassa délicatement ma joue.

-Tu m'as autorisé à t'aider alors laisse-moi faire.

OoooO

Nous avions diné tous les trois, et pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, Alex jouait dans le salon avec Dylan. Il lui avait acheté un synthé adapté à son âge et Dylan s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait très peu de jouets. Je craignais pour les voisins à cause du bruit. Déjà qu'ils se plaignaient quand il courait un peu trop dans la maison. A quinze mois il était vif comme enfant.

-Allez, il faut aller au bain, Dylan, les interrompis-je.

Il rechigna pour la première fois.

-Dylan, insistai-je.

Alex parvint à le convaincre. Il traina la patte et me donna la main, résigné. Nous revînmes vingt minutes plus tard.

-Vous avez fait vite, s'étonna Alex qui regardait les informations locales.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de trainer durant le bain, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Dylan s'installa auprès de lui sur le tapis, ravi de reprendre son activité. Je baissai le son de la télévision et feuilletai tranquillement un vieux magazine de mode que m'avait filé Nina, confortablement installée dans le canapé. J'étais toujours à la recherche d'un modèle de vêtement un peu original.

-Je crois qu'il est fatigué, se manifesta Alex.

Je jetai un œil à Dylan, effectivement il frottait ses yeux.

-Au lit, décrétai-je.

J'allais enfin un peu souffler, j'aimais ce moment où je pouvais lâcher prise et me détendre. Sa tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux, agrippé à son doudou. J'allumai sa veilleuse et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. En quittant la pièce (que je laissai entrouverte), je me heurtai à Alex.

-Tu m'as fait peur, sursautai-je, en l'entrainant vers le salon. Tu veux boire une bière ?

-Non, ça va.

-Un verre de vin peut être ?

-Je préfère ne rien boire de plus, je dois reprendre le volant pour retourner au motel.

Cette idée m'ennuya.

-Tu n'as pas de voiture, le contrai-je.

-J'espérais que tu me prêterais la tienne.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas cette nuit ? Lui suggérai-je tandis que nous étions plantés en plein milieu de l'entrée.

Il m'observa un instant avec un je ne sais quoi qui me fit frissonner.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Ma main glissa sur son polo, non loin de son cœur. Cette mine sereine qu'il affichait était loin de l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

-Tu peux rester.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans mes paroles, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que je sous-entendais. Il attrapa ma main, la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant chacun de mes doigts, allumant un feu incandescent dans le bas de mon ventre.

-Epouse-moi.

-Alex, soupirai-je, contrariée et en extase.

Il continuait ses doux baisers jusque dans ma paume et sur mon poignet. Je fermai les yeux.

-Reste, suppliai-je.

-Deviens ma femme et on en reparlera.

-Pas besoin de mariage pour s'envoyer un l'air.

Il serra mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis un peu vieux jeu.

-Sérieusement ? M'étonnai-je.

-Et m'envoyer en l'air, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Pas avec toi, pas quand tu me regardes comme ça.

Je ne comprenais plus.

-Ne te méprends pas, j'ai envie de t'aimer de toutes les manières possible Norma mais…

Oh la la, j'étais en transe. Je lui sautais au cou, l'embrassant furieusement. Mon corps se colla au sien et il réagit au quart de tour. Il me plaqua contre le mur et répondit avec la même passion. Sa bouche dévia vers ma gorge, ses mains me parcourant avec précision.

-Reste, reste, reste.

Il se redressa subitement, enfiévré.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il m'abandonna là, complètement démunie, pour se glisser sur le balcon. Je restai un moment statique, dans l'incompréhension. Je me décidai finalement à le rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes une fois ma lucidité retrouvée. Je m'accoudais à la balustrade, laissant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Il ne bougea pas, fixé sur le bâtiment d'en face. J'avais du mal à déchiffrer ses expressions parfois. C'était déstabilisant.

Il resta silencieux, j'allais devoir lui extirper des explications.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu me forces la main, insistai-je.

Il secoua la tête sans répondre.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, on est bien tous les deux, pourquoi tu gâches tout ?

-Je veux plus, avoua-t-il enfin.

-Je suis disposée à t'en donner plus.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Explique-moi.

Il se mura encore dans le silence ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.

-Je ne vais pas rester là à parler à un mur.

Je fis demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-Je t'aime Norma.

Je me figeai littéralement. Il se tourna vers moi, il attendait visiblement quelque chose en retour. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire de similaire, je m'étais jurée de ne plus me laisser aller à l'amour ni à la confiance. Pourtant en croisant son regard blessé, j'eus un élan incontrôlable vers lui, et me blottis contre lui. Nous ne formions plus qu'un dans une étreinte désespérée.

-Je peux pas, je peux pas.

-J'ai peur aussi Norma.

-Je vais pas y arriver.

Il m'éloigna de lui, nous nous faisions face dans une ultime confrontation. Il jouait carte sur table, s'ouvrant à moi sans fard, avec une inquiétude palpable mais je résistais encore car j'avais déjà trop donné, trop souffert.

-Aie confiance en moi.

L'image de Caleb flotta devant mes yeux, brouillant ma vision.

-Donne-nous une chance, ne laisse pas ton passé nous séparer.

Je baissai les yeux, sentant la honte me gagner. Comment pourrais-je supporter de voir son regard sur moi changer ? S'il savait il fuirait à coup sûr. Il n'avait pas dû apprendre grand-chose me concernant sinon il ne serait pas là.

-Regarde-moi.

Je refusai cette option.

-Tu n'as pas à te dénigrer, quoi qu'il se soit passé avant, rien ne changera l'estime et le respect et l'amour que je te porte.

-Tu ne sais rien… tu ne peux pas me le garantir.

-Si je le peux, et je sais beaucoup de choses, détrompe-toi.

Mon cœur s'affola, mes jambes cédèrent, je vacillai. Ses bras m'empêchèrent de m'effondrer au sol. Il me maintenait dans une prise sans faille, soucieux.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, je n'ai pas fouillé dans ta vie privée, je te le promets. J'ai été informé contre mon gré. Tout ça te regarde, je ne te juge pas. Je n'ai aucun droit de le faire.

-Que t'a dit ton père ?

-Rien qui n'en vaille la peine.

-Alex !

Silence.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras, et je lui fis face courageusement, sondant sans détour ses iris sombres. Alors il me narra à voix basse, sans concession, sans hésitation, sans condescendance tout ce qu'il savait. A mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, le sol s'ouvrit sous mes pieds. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, effondrée, humiliée.

J'avais déjà ressentis ça quand Caleb m'avait trahie.

-Je veux que tu partes. Mes clefs sont sur la desserte à l'entrée.

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas protester et la minute suivante, il était en bas. J'entendis la porte du hall claquer et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil en bas. Il hésitait à monter dans ma voiture, les yeux braqués sur moi. Je ne voulais pas m'infliger plus de douleur alors je préférai rentrer à l'intérieur. Je tirai les double-rideaux et je l'entendis partir sur les chapeaux de roue. Je séchai mes larmes, inquiète qu'il puisse avoir un accident. Dans un coin de ma tête, je savais que je lui avais fait du mal, je l'avais puni pour de mauvaises raisons. J'éteignis la lumière et je me recroquevillai sur le canapé, incapable de le déplier en canapé-lit. Je tirai un des plaids sur moi pour me réchauffer. Les minutes puis les heures passèrent, et je réalisai, passé le choc de l'humiliation, que j'avais mal réagi. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur, il m'avait acceptée avec toutes mes failles et je l'avais rejeté malgré tout. J'avais l'impression de bruler en enfer.

-Pardonne-moi Alex.

Je plongeai difficilement dans les bras non réconfortant de Morphée.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **Schwips** pour sa review.

En réponse à la tienne **Aurélie** : Tu lis dans mes pensées lol. J'étais déjà sur l'optique de continuer du point de vue d'Alex. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 11

* * *

ALEX

Installé sur le tabouret du bar le moins fréquenté de la ville, je ruminais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout foiré. J'y étais allé à l'instinct avec Norma car c'était ma seule manière de fonctionner. Toute cette semaine loin d'elle avait confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Elle était celle que ma mère m'avait prédite, celle qui m'accepterait sans jugement. Je le sentais dans mes tripes encore maintenant. Je voulais ne plus être séparé d'elle et lui donner un cadre de vie plus confortable. Elle trimait sans relâche, je respectais cela. J'admirais aussi de la voir donner le meilleur à ce fils qu'elle n'aimait visiblement pas. Un enfant mal-né en quête d'amour qui s'était tourné vers moi. J'avais peut-être fait un parallèle entre eux et ma mère et moi. Je n'en sais rien.

Ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais les nerfs. Je lui ai fait confiance et elle m'a rejeté.

J'en étais à mon troisième scotch quand une fille approcha et entama la conversation.

-Alex, ça fait un bail dis donc.

Apparemment elle me connaissait mais je ne me rappelais pas d'elle. Elle était plutôt mignonne, blonde, pas très grande. Elle arborait un joli décolleté qui attira mon attention. Je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'elle disait. Je m'enfilai encore trois autres verres quand elle s'inquiéta enfin de mon attitude silencieuse.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le visage de Norma me terrassa à nouveau. Son rejet m'avait foutu en l'air.

-Si tu veux on peut aller discuter ailleurs.

J'avais compris l'allusion. Je payai l'addition et attrapai son bras sans chercher à comprendre.

-Je dois prévenir quelqu'un avant de partir, je te rejoins dehors dans une minute.

-Ok.

Face à la voiture de Norma, j'eus un instant d'arrêt. Je me sentis coupable et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Quand la fille se profila à l'horizon, j'eus envie de faire marche arrière.

-On peut aller chez toi, me proposa-t-elle.

Elle m'observait avec un regard doux qui brisa toutes mes réticences, j'avais besoin d'affection ce soir.

-Plutôt chez toi, décrétai-je.

-Disons…, hésita-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un peu mariée et puis j'habite pas tout près, je suis chez ma sœur pour le weekend.

Merde !

-Et ton activité c'est de trainer dans les bars la nuit, lui reprochai-je, contrarié de voir mes plans s'envoler.

-Je suis venue avec elle, c'était surtout pour décompresser. Et quand je t'ai vu rentrer, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Tu n'as pas changé depuis cette fameuse fête organisée chez Bob.

Ça y est, je la remettais il y a deux ans de ça quand Bob avait fêté ses vingt et un an.

-Oui, ça y est, je m'en souviens.

Elle me sourit, soulagée que je me rappelle d'elle. Une gentille fille.

-Marnie ? Minnie ?

-Molly, rectifia-t-elle. Comme tu m'as ignorée je me suis rabattue sur Lenny et puis on s'est marié.

Je perçus le ton de regret dans sa voix.

-Viens monte, dis-je sans plus me prendre la tête.

J'étais à l'ouest. Quand elle vit que je n'arrivais pas à mettre la clef dans le neiman, elle soupira :

-Il vaut mieux que je conduise, je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre.

Je lui cédai le volant sans chercher à polémiquer.

-C'est pas ma voiture, alors fais attention, marmonnai-je.

Nous fîmes le trajet en silence. En entrant dans ma chambre un peu sommaire, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ôta sa veste et commença rapidement à me travailler au corps. Nos habits atterrirent au sol. Allongés tous les deux en sous-vêtements sur le lit, elle m'embrassait avec passion mais je n'étais pas en capacité de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fouilla dans mon boxer, tentant de me ramener à la vie mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais trop fatigué, trop alcoolisé, trop mal. Je saisis son poignet :

-Laisse tomber.

Elle était dépitée. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

Je lui tournai le dos sans lui répondre, et me recouvris avec la couverture. Elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa contre moi. Je fus soulagé qu'elle ne parte pas.

-Ça va s'arranger, me murmura-t-elle avec conviction.

Je me réveillai en sueur, malmené par la vision de ma mère se balançant à cette putain de corde. Une main caressa mon visage.

-Norma ?

Je ne voyais rien, il faisait encore nuit.

-Chut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rendors-toi, entendis-je.

Je fermai les yeux, apaisé.

OoooO

-Qui est Norma ?

J'avais appelé la réception pour qu'on nous serve le petit déjeuner. Il était déjà neuf heures. J'avais mal au crâne. Alors parler de Norma…

Je ne savais pas comment elle connaissait son prénom et cela m'enquiquinait réellement d'être questionné comme ça dès le réveil.

-Personne.

-C'est à cause d'elle que tu es si mal ?

-Non.

-Elle t'a brisé le cœur ? Insista-t-elle.

-Non !

Elle continua de déjeuner, pensive. Et puis elle commença à me parler de son mec. Je découvris à quel point elle aussi souffrait de manque d'affection mais je finis par l'interrompre, je ne voulus pas trop en savoir. J'avalai mon café et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Elle se mit à parler de tout et de rien mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait. Dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo se reflétait mon visage. J'avais une sale gueule et le même air triste que j'avais à la mort de ma mère.

Je finis par m'apercevoir que Molly s'était tut. Je revins dans la chambre et je m'assis près d'elle, stressé de la voir pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sans s'arrêter. Ma mère pleurait comme ça. Je n'avais jamais réussi à la rendre moins malheureuse. Depuis, je ne supportais plus de voir une femme pleurer. Cela me ramenait à mon incapacité à aider ma mère.

-Ne pleure pas.

Elle essaya de sécher ses larmes.

-Si tu es malheureuse, ne reste pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle m'observa avec intérêt. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'évoquai ma mère avant d'enchainer sur Norma. Mes phrases étaient hachées, courtes, douloureuses.

Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte.

-Je n'ai rien commandé d'autres ! M'agaçai-je.

-C'est moi, Norma.

Je fis un bond hors du lit, oubliant tout le reste. Je perçus la fuite de Molly dans la salle de bain au moment où j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Cependant, le bonheur de la voir se mua rapidement en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Norma, les mains dans les poches de son imper, me détailla avec appréhension.

-Je voulais te voir.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Il n'y a pas dix mille motels dans le coin.

-Où est Dylan ?

-Avec la nourrice, elle me dépanne pour une heure, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Comment tu es arrivée ?

-On s'en fout.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai mal réagi. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime aussi Alex. Je t'aime tellement, tu n'as pas idée. J'ai la trouille et je me sens mal mais on va y arriver si tu veux encore de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas aller contre ce que je ressentais, je m'étais reconstruit en quelque secondes, heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je la serrai fort, la gorge nouée.

Elle se recula un peu, caressa ma joue.

-Tu es d'accord ?

Le bleu lumineux de ses yeux me bouleversait.

-Tu sais bien que oui.

Elle s'illumina, irradiant comme un soleil.

-Viens à la maison, je te ferai un bon déjeuner et on pourra discuter plus tranquillement.

Elle me contourna subitement pour entrer dans la chambre :

-Je range tes affaires, va t'habiller.

Elle avait attrapé mon sac de sport et s'affairait avec enthousiasme tandis que je refermai la porte, anxieux. Je n'avais pas été réactif, plongé dans le bonheur de nos retrouvailles. Elle attrapa les clefs de sa voiture posées sur la table de chevet, elle les rangea dans sa poche.

-Fais vite Alex.

-Laisse je m'en occupe, dis-je en attrapant le sac. Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne me regardait pas, fixé sur autre chose. Je cherchai du regard ce qui la monopolisait : les deux plateaux posés à même le lit. A mesure que je vis son expression changer, mon cœur se serra. Elle fit lentement le tour du lit, se pencha pour sentir les taies d'oreiller.

-Où est-elle ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé Norma.

-Où est-elle ?

Sa voix était anormalement calme. Je lâchai le sac et tentai de venir vers elle. Je devais la rassurer mais je sentais arriver le naufrage. Elle recula jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle toqua à la porte.

-Sortez de cette salle de bain.

Pas de réaction.

-Fais la sortir ou c'est moi que le fais.

-Norma…

J'étais inquiet par l'éclat dur de son regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi, et je devinai sa rage. J'enfilai rapidement mon pantalon.

-Je préfère qu'on règle ça dehors.

-Non.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, je la sentais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Ne me forcez pas à me ridiculiser, sortez de cette salle de bain.

Molly déverrouilla la serrure et se montra enfin. Norma l'examina de la tête au pied.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir montré Alex sous son vrai jour. Dire que j'allais accepter d'être sa femme…

Le choc me cloua sur place. Elle décida de partir mais je parvins à la rattraper à l'extérieur.

-Ne me touche plus jamais !

-Calme-toi. Je ne t'ai pas trompée.

-Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance.

Sa voix s'était brisée.

-Je te le jure sur la mémoire de ma mère.

Je vis son hésitation, je plongeai dans la brèche.

-Je me sentais mal, j'ai un peu picolé et Molly m'a accosté. On a juste discuté.

-Tu as ramené cette fille pour jouer aux cartes peut-être ?

-Norma.

-Non.

Elle ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais… je croyais pas que… que tu puisses… me faire ça.

J'en avais marre. Je ne supportais pas l'image qu'elle me renvoyait de moi-même.

-Je ne vais pas me mettre à genou et te supplier de me croire !

-Tu as raison, à quoi bon.

-Tu entends que ce que tu veux entendre ! M'énervai-je.

-Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours !

Elle me planta là.

Je me sentis con.

Je me sentis seul.

Mais je m'en fichais.

J'étais furieux.

oOOOo

Un mois plus tard.

J'étais en pleine paperasse sur un lourd dossier de cambriolage avec agression physique quand mon père entra dans mon bureau. Sa mine sombre ne valait rien qui vaille et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le voir. Je supportais de moins en moins sa présence et travailler sous ses ordres était un calvaire.

-Quoi ? M'agaçai-je en le voyant se poster près de ma fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos, dans une posture rigide.

-Une enquête a été ouverte me concernant. Les Feds sont après moi.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Tu n'aurais rien avoir avec ça, dis-moi ?

Le ton qu'il employa me hérissa.

-J'aurais bien aimé mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la rigolade.

-Crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas.

-Si je tombe, tu n'auras pas ma place tu le sais.

Je le savais effectivement mais depuis peu et le choc avait été rude.

-Tu es trop jeune. Tu n'as que vingt-trois ans.

-Je suis assez mature pour comprendre que je ne suis pas encore prêt.

-Bien. Je ne veux pas de malentendus entre nous.

-Il n'y en a jamais eus.

Il resta silencieux un moment, songeur.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Non.

Je me raidis sur place tandis qu'il dardait sur moi un regard incisif.

-Si tu m'aides, je reconsidérerai ma décision quant à ma succession en tant que shérif.

Il devait vraiment être acculé pour me solliciter de la sorte.

-J'y arriverai sans ton aide.

-Je te le demande gentiment, ne me force pas à employer les grands moyens.

-Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

Et ce depuis le décès de ma mère.

-Détrompe-toi.

Il avança de quelques pas et prit place dans le siège en face de moi. Je sus dès lors que j'étais foutu sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

OoooO

Allongé dans le canapé, je fixais la télé sans la voir. Je me sentais pris au piège et c'était insupportable. Mon portable sonna pour la énième fois. Je ne répondis pas, complètement ailleurs. Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte et me réveillai en sueur. Cette fois le cauchemar avait été différent, ce n'était pas ma mère que je voyais pendue au bout de cette corde mais Norma. Je m'assis pour reprendre mes esprits, angoissé, oppressé.

Je devais réagir, je devais la protéger.

Je saisis mon portable pour appeler Bob.

OoooO

Une semaine plus tard.

J'avais fouillé dans toute la maison familiale à la recherche d'indices, revivant sans le vouloir cette horrible journée où j'étais rentré pour annoncer à ma mère fièrement que j'avais clôturé ma première enquête avec succès. Et ne la voyant nulle part, j'avais commencé à paniquer, à fouiller toutes les pièces jusqu'au grenier…

Je manquai de souffle. Il fallait que je sorte de la maison.

Je me morigénai, stressé par cet accès de faiblesse. J'avais pris une décision, je devais m'y tenir. Mon père pensait que je bossais pour lui, pour lui sauver la mise. Il savait que j'étais quelqu'un de loyal et jouait dessus mais il ne me connaissait pas réellement.

S'il me connaissait vraiment, il aurait compris qu'il ne fallait jamais me menacer.

Le visage de Norma flotta devant mes yeux. Elle me souriait, les yeux plein de tendresse.

Peu importait ce qui s'était passé, peu importait qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, peu importait qu'elle soit fâchée après moi.

Je l'aimais.

Le reste je m'en foutais.

Je pris sur moi d'y retourner. J'allais envoyer ce fils de pute en prison et reprendre ma vie en main.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 12

* * *

Encore une journée de bientôt passée.

A chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Bientôt je me sentirai moins triste.

Shelly me fit signe que quelqu'un était entré, je servais un habitué. Je pris mon temps, je n'avais aucune motivation. Quand je me décidai à aller prendre la commande de ce client, ce fut en trainant la patte. En reconnaissant cette personne, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

La fille de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec prudence.

Comment osait-elle venir ici me narguer ?

-Je vais rendre votre commande, marmonnai-je avec réticence.

-Je suis juste venue vous voir.

-Vous pouvez partir dans ce cas, rétorquai-je avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle courut derrière moi.

-S'il vous plait, je viens de loin.

Je fis volte-face.

-Et bien retournez y !

J'avais haussé le ton, cela attira l'attention de certains clients. Shelly se précipita vers nous.

-Il y a un… ?

Elle s'interrompit en dévisageant la blondasse.

-Molly ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu la connais ? M'énervai-je de plus belle.

-C'est une amie de Bob, un pote d'enfance. On s'est déjà vues quelques fois. Ça faisait bien longtemps, lui sourit-elle.

Elles se donnèrent une franche accolade sous mes yeux effarés.

-Tu fais quoi par ici, je te croyais partie deux bleds plus loin.

-C'est le cas. Je me suis mariée avec Lenny.

Elle montra son alliance tandis que je fulminai :

-Vous êtes mariée en plus ! Ça ne vous suffisait pas ? Fallait aussi piquer le mec des autres !

Elle était mortifiée.

-De quoi elle parle, Molly ? Lui demanda Shelly.

-C'est juste un malentendu. Je suis venu voir Norma pour lui expliquer certaines choses au sujet d'Alex.

Cela me fit mal de l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec autant d'affection, bordel ! Pourquoi elle était venue !

Shelly fronça les sourcils. Nous entendîmes le patron râler.

-Rejoins Norma derrière le café dans 45 minutes, Molly. Elle prendra sa pause, vous pourrez régler cette histoire.

Elle poussa Molly vers la sortie sans me laisser le temps de protester. Nous nous remîmes au travail mais j'étais furieuse et déconcentrée et je fis bêtise sur bêtise. J'en voulais à Shelly et elle s'en rendit compte. Dès que je passais près d'elle je la bousculais.

-C'est l'heure de la pause, me rappela elle quand ce fut le moment fatidique.

Elle n'avait aucun remord de m'imposer cela. Je refusai d'y aller.

-T'y vas où je te balance au chef sur tu sais quoi, siffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'oserais pas, blêmis-je.

-C'est que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça.

Son regard dur me prit au dépourvu. Et je me rendis compte effectivement que je ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Elle avait l'air sérieux. Je me fis violence pour rejoindre cette trainée. Elle m'attendait déjà derrière, marchant de long en large.

-Faites vite, je veux pas gâcher ma pause, et j'ai un appel à passer.

Et je voulais aller vomir tellement sa vue me retournait l'estomac.

Elle avança vers moi d'un seul coup :

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

Je soupirai :

-Si c'était pour me dire ça, c'était pas la peine.

-Mais c'est la vérité. Quand Alex est entré dans ce bar, ce n'était pas pour chercher un coup d'un soir, il buvait seul. Je suis allée l'accoster comme on se connaissait. J'ai fini par voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et j'étais dans le même état. Pour moi, il était de passage dans la ville, je ne me suis pas posée de question. Je lui ai toujours plus ou moins tourné autour sans succès à chacune de ses visites chez Bob. Je me suis tournée vers un autre par dépit mais je n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant…

-Maintenant vous êtes malheureuse.

Elle me jeta un regard étonné.

-Oui, et je sais que c'est de ma faute.

-Ça ne change rien au problème, si vous n'agissez pas, vous resterez prisonnière de cette vie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais tout cela.

-Alex m'a dit à peu près la même chose. Il se soucie des autres même s'il semble vouloir démontrer le contraire.

Elle avait raison et c'était énervant qu'elle le connaisse si bien.

Elle hésita à poursuivre :

\- C'est moi qui aie lancé les hostilités ce soir-là mais au moment de passer à l'acte, il m'a laissée en plan. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une fille mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Les imaginer tous les deux me tua littéralement.

-Je suis restée avec lui parce que j'avais pas de voiture et puis il était tard et j'étais fatiguée.

-Belles excuses !

-Vous avez raison, je voulais rester. J'avais l'occasion de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

-Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, réalisai-je avec répulsion.

Elle détourna le regard.

-Je n'ai pas dormi, je l'ai veillé. Il a fait beaucoup de cauchemars, j'ai essayé de le rassurer et il a cru que c'était vous, c'est comme ça que j'ai su votre prénom. Quand vous êtes arrivée, il me parlait de vous.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ça.

-Quand il a compris que vous étiez là, il n'a pas cherché à me cacher, il a volé vers la porte sans se poser de question, j'ai préféré me planquer pour ne rien compromettre.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne percevais aucune malice en elle mais pouvais-je me fier à ses dires ?

-J'aurais aimé que mon mari m'aime autant. Je suis jalouse, vous n'avez pas idée.

Je ne savais plus que penser.

-J'aurais aimé ne jamais venir vous voir, mais Alex est quelqu'un de bien, j'en ai eu confirmation pendant les quelques heures que j'ai passé avec lui. Il a aussi beaucoup de blessures. Je ne peux pas lui en infliger une autre sciemment. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère, je croyais qu'il resterait seul. Il a été marqué par sa mort, ce fut violent pour lui vous le savez bien.

Non je ne le savais pas. Je devinais sa douleur mais je ne savais rien de plus. Et encore moins qu'il était sujet aux cauchemars.

-Comment est-elle morte ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Elle parut surprise.

-Il ne vous a rien dit ?

-Répondez juste à ma question.

Elle hésita, ce qui m'énerva. J'avais envisagé de devenir sa femme mais je ne savais rien de lui au final. Et elle par contre…

-Répondez ! Sifflai-je avec hargne.

-Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit.

J'avançai vivement vers elle, elle eut un sursaut.

-Elle s'est suicidée.

Mon estomac se tordit.

-C'est lui qui l'a retrouvée pendue dans le grenier de leur maison.

Une plainte s'échappa de ma bouche, que je réprimai en bloquant ma main dessus.

Alex.

Tout l'amour que j'avais gardé enfoui refit surface. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Je ne prêtai pas attention à son air mal en point. Je voulais qu'elle parte.

-Allez-vous-en !

J'étais dans un gouffre. Un mélange de douleur, de désarroi, d'amertume, de rancune.

Alex.

Je l'aimais tellement.

Il fallait que je l'appelle.

Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Il fallait que je retourne travailler.

OoooO

Je rentrai à la maison, installée dans ma Mercedes, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ce coup de fil que j'allais passer. Shelly m'avait donné son numéro de portable, pleine d'espoir.

-Appelle-moi quand vous aurez discuté.

Je la sentais très stressée par cette situation. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Alex depuis deux mois. Il refusait tous les appels de ses amis. Seul leur ami Bob en avait eu mais il n'avait rien laissé filtrer.

Dylan jouait tranquillement avec son synthé, brisant un peu plus mon cœur meurtri quand je me décidai enfin à appeler Alex. Nous avions diné, Dylan avait pris son bain, tout était en ordre. Je pris une chaise et me posai près de la desserte. J'avais vue sur le salon, je pouvais garder un œil sur Dylan. Le combiné en main, je composai le numéro du portable d'Alex avec des doigts tremblants. Quand il répondit, je manquai de raccrocher.

-Allô ?

-C'est Norma.

Il y eut un blanc. Je patientai, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

-Comment tu as eu ce numéro ? Dit-il enfin.

-Shelly.

-Je lui avais interdit de te le donner.

-Je sais.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

-Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'a pas eu le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Norma ?

Je frissonnai comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à côté de moi, que je sentais son odeur un peu brute, sa chaleur réconfortante.

-Je veux que tu reviennes Alex.

Cela m'avait coûté de lui demander ça et il le savait. Ce fut d'autant plus pénible de supporter ce silence.

-Alex ?

-Ne m'appelle plus, Norma.

Et il raccrocha.

La chute fut longue, très longue, interminable. Il me fallut beaucoup de courage pour appeler Shelly.

-Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Je m'en charge, rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination.

-Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Je m'en charge. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dans le salon, Dylan s'en donnait à cœur joie. J'eus envie de balancer ce synthé par la fenêtre. Au lieu de ça, je m'assis à ses côtés pour jouer avec lui.

OoooO

Le jour de mes vingt ans arriva.

Je ne fêtais jamais mon anniversaire. Ce n'était pas la coutume dans ma famille. Seul Caleb m'offrait toujours un cadeau et un petit gâteau piqués par-ci par-là jusqu'à ce qu'il fut en capacité de les acheter par lui-même. Je pensais rarement à lui, je l'avais relégué au fond de mon inconscient comme un indésirable. Il se rappela à moi avec force aujourd'hui.

Je me sentis seule. Le vide laissé par la perte d'Alex fut plus profond en ce jour spécial. Je tentais désespérément chaque jour de ne plus penser à lui mais il se manifestait de toutes sortes de manières.

J'avais pris ma journée. Quelle mauvaise idée ! Attablée, je sirotais mon café sans entrain. Je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire quand la sonnette de ma porte retentit. Je serrai les pans de mon peignoir, il était encore tôt. Je jetais un œil à travers le judas.

Personne.

J'ouvris la porte avec prudence. J'entendis des pas descendants dans l'escalier. Il y avait au sol paquet cadeau. Perplexe, je mis un certain temps avant de le prendre. Je refermai la porte et soupesai le paquet. Il n'était pas très lourd.

Je me précipitai sur le balcon, je guettai longuement les environs déserts sans résultat. Le froid du matin m'avait saisie. Je retournai au chaud pour déballer le paquet. Je fus abasourdie de découvrir un téléphone portable en défaisant le papier cadeau. Il n'y avait juste une carte avec un numéro de téléphone mais aucun indice sur l'auteur de ce cadeau. Mon enthousiasme retomba en imaginant que ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi.

Cependant…

Quelqu'un l'avait posé sur mon paillasson. Il ne pouvait que m'être destiné.

Je fis mon enquête mais je me retrouvai bredouille. Je repoussais avec force l'idée que cela puisse venir d'Alex. Il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle. Cela n'aurait aucun sens. Pourtant l'indicatif du numéro indiquait que cette personne résidait dans l'Ohio.

Le mieux était d'appeler. Je saisis le combiné de mon téléphone, anxieuse et curieuse. Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un me répondit :

-Centre pénitencier de Lucasville, bonjour.

Je raccrochai illico, mortifiée.

Il m'avait retrouvée.

Caleb.

Non…

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que je ne m'en remette.

L'envie de fuir me saisit à nouveau mais je me raisonnai, il était en prison pour longtemps. Le téléphone resta emballé et je le rangeai au fond de mon armoire. J'allais l'oublier comme j'allais oublier Caleb.

OooooO

Trois semaines plus tard, Shelly m'invita à une soirée organisée par son ami Bob le weekend suivant.

-Pour quelle occasion ? Me méfiai-je.

-Il a réussi ses examens. Il veut fêter ça comme il se doit.

-Et qu'ai-je à voir avec ça ?

-Je veux que ma meilleure pote soit là. Et tu as besoin de sortir.

Depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait échoué à faire revenir Alex, je vivais comme un zombie.

-Je ne sais pas…

-On sera en petit comité.

Je me méfiais de sa notion de « petit ». Je ne connaissais personne ici. Je n'avais pas d'amis en dehors d'elle alors faire la fête avec une bande d'inconnus…

-Ce sera l'occasion de te faire de nouveaux amis.

-Et ton cousin sera là ?

-Keith ? Non, il va voir son fils ce week-end à Black Creek. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Non, juste pour savoir qui je connaitrai à cette fête, me rattrapai-je.

-Il n'y aura que moi pour l'instant. Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, je te le promets. Tu pourras laisser Dylan avec mes fils et mon mari. Ils ont déjà prévu des choses pour lui.

-Tu as tout prévu, m'agaçai-je. Il est si petit… je ne sais pas si…

-Arrête, ça se passera bien. Il pourra même dormir à la maison. J'ai conservé l'ancien lit d'appoint de Matthew.

Toute une nuit sans Dylan.

La liberté pendant quelques heures.

Redevenir une jeune fille et m'amuser avec des personnes de mon âge qui ne porteront pas de jugement sur moi.

-Ok.

-Je passerai te prendre vers 18h. Autant ne prendre qu'une voiture.

OoooO

Dylan, du haut de ses 19 mois, affichait un air sérieux en me regardant m'observer à travers mon miroir en pied. Je m'étais maquillée et j'arborai une robe midi fleurie de ma composition : un joli col claudine , ceinturée à la taille, manches courtes et froncées. Je n'avais pas lissé mes cheveux, ils étaient relevés en un chignon haut négligé. Je me tâtais pour savoir quelle paire de boucle d'oreille enfiler.

-Je sais, j'en fais trop, soupirai-je, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il babilla quelque chose et me sourit comme il savait si bien le faire. Je fis un effort pour le lui rendre. J'entendis un coup de klaxon et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Shelly me fit signe.

-Il est temps d'y aller, Dylan.

Je lui enfilai un blouson chaud et pris son paquetage pour la nuit. Il avait encore bien grandi, heureusement que je savais coudre. Je lui confectionnais la plupart de ses habits et Shelly me refilait pas mal des affaires trop petites de Matthew dont le fameux blouson chaud que je venais de lui mettre.

Je m'enroulai dans une large étole en laine et nous descendîmes.

Shelly était sublime dans cette robe courte moulante fuchsia au décolleté vertigineux. Elle devait avoir froid avec cette petite veste noire.

-Tu es magnifique Shelly.

Elle me détailla de la tête au pied. J'avais des ballerines noires aux pieds, je voulais être à l'aise.

-J'aimerais en dire autant pour toi, râla-t-elle, dépitée.

Vexée, je ne relevai pas.

-Ça m'étonnes que ton mari te laisse sortir comme ça, rétorquai-je à la place.

-Je fais bien c'que je veux, je suis une bonne mère, je travaille dur, j'ai le droit de voir mes potes et m'amuser de temps en temps !

J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer, je l'avais énervée.

Nous fîmes la route en silence. Je retrouvai de l'aplomb une fois séparée de Dylan.

-J'ai hâte de pourvoir danser et boire, ris-je.

-Tu verras, tu vas t'éclater, les fêtes de Bob sont toujours mémorables. Dommage que…

Elle se tut mais je devinai la suite. Dommage qu'Alex ne soit pas de la partie.

-Allez ! Se reprit-elle. En route pour la fête de l'année !

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Aurélie pour son comm !

J'ai du mal à me détacher de cette fic alors que j'en ai plein d'autres en cours.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 13

* * *

Je fus ébahie devant le style cossu du quartier où résidait Bob. Shelly s'arrêta devant une grille et descendit pour sonner à l'interphone. Elle échangea avec quelqu'un et la grille s'ouvrit lentement. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte devant tant de luxe.

-Arrête de baver, rigola Shelly.

-Et tu es amie avec ce gars ? Sérieux ?

-On est potes depuis qu'on est gamin, on n'a pas eu la même voie mais ça n'a rien changé. Son père a fait fortune dans l'immobilier et lui prend le même chemin en devenant avocat. Mais c'est un fêtard comme nous et là-dessus, il n'y a pas de différence.

Une grande maison se profila à l'horizon.

-Je croyais qu'il avait un appart ?

-Oui, derrière la maison familiale.

En effet, en contournant la grosse baraque de style moderne, je vis apparaître un genre de loft.

-Il y a trois étages, me précisa Shelly.

-La vache ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle rit aux éclats.

-T'as encore rien vu.

Elle se gara à côté d'une Porsche. Il y avait beaucoup de belles voitures garées sur cet immense parking. Elle fit un code sur un digicode et me tira derrière elle avec excitation. Il y avait un sasse dans lequel nous patientâmes une petite minute avant qu'un gars pas très grand nous ouvre.

-Salut, Bob.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras et le fameux Bob lui demanda de faire les présentations.

-Voici Norma.

-La fameuse Norma.

Il me détailla avec tant d'insistance que j'en fus gênée.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous ne correspondez pas du tout au genre d'Alex.

Je rougis de colère.

-Décidément, Alex choisit vraiment mal ses potes, crachai-je avant de faire demi-tour.

Il me rattrapa avant que je ne sois dehors.

-Ne te fâche pas, je suis juste surpris. Tu sembles provenir des années cinquante, rit-il. Mais je vois que tu as du caractère et ça me plait. Sois la bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure.

J'hésitai, il en profita pour me tirer vers l'avant.

-Je vais te faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée. La fête se passe au troisième.

J'entendais vaguement de la musique.

Il me guida dans les pièces, m'indiquant que nous étions dans les coulisses, ici. On pouvait y discuter, fumer ou y faire un somme. Il y avait un salon, deux chambres, la cuisine. Il me présenta à ses amis présents. Tous me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds ou moqueurs.

-Ne te formalise pas. Montons.

Le deuxième étage servait de salle de jeux. Et il y avait les sanitaires. Personne ne nous prêta attention. Je supposai que le plus gros de ses invités était là-haut.

En arrivant au troisième ce fut la folie. De la musique rock, une orgie de couples lascifs se déhanchant au son de cette musique, de l'alcool à profusion et une terrasse sur laquelle je me hâtai de prendre l'air une fois un verre en main. La vue était magnifique, il y avait un couple qui se bécotait un peu plus loin mais je m'en fichai. Je sirotai mon verre, apaisée par le vent frais. Les baies vitrées fermées faisaient barrage au son assourdissant de la musique. Shelly me rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien ici.

-Tu veux un autre verre ?

-Volontiers.

Elle revint rapidement et nous nous enfilâmes ce Mojito en moins de deux. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux bruns et riait, riait, riait.

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout-à-l 'heure quand tu as balancé à Bob qu'Alex choisissait mal ses potes ?

Je me raidis.

-Rien, j'étais furax, ne te prends pas la tête.

-Parce que je me suis sentie un peu visée.

-Mais non, ris-je, tu es la meilleure des potes et je t'adore.

-Je préfère ça. Bon je vais aller danser, tu viens ?

-Ok !

Le morceau me plaisait bien et il fallait que je me détende. Au milieu de cette bande d'hystériques, je me déhanchai avec prudence avant de me laisser griser par la musique. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures quand je pensais à manger un morceau pour contrer l'effet de l'alcool. Je me servis une assiette au buffet et quelqu'un me bouscula avant de se confondre en excuses. Un jeune homme plutôt grand et massif me sourit. Il était pas mal du tout, les cheveux courts châtain clair, un sourire en coin très enjôleur.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondis-je en hurlant pour qu'il m'entende.

-On peut manger au rez-de-chaussée si tu veux on sera plus au calme pour faire connaissance, me proposa-t-il.

-D'accord. Je vais prévenir ma copine avant.

-Je t'attends en bas.

Je prévins Shelly qui me fit un clin d'œil :

-Bien joué.

-Pff, ne dis pas de bêtise.

Euphorique, je descendis rejoindre mon inconnu. Il m'attendait devant la porte de la cuisine.

-On a qu'à se mettre là.

Face à face, autour d'un immense îlot, il me dévorait des yeux. Flattée, je me détendis.

-Je m'appelle Zack au fait.

-Et moi Norma.

-C'est toi Norma ? Dit-il surpris.

-Ben oui, c'est moi.

Perplexe, je l'observai avec méfiance.

-Ne te braque pas, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Rien. Tu es aussi belle que je l'imaginais.

Je ne comprenais plus.

-Quelqu'un t'a parlé de moi ?

Il alla dans le frigo sans me répondre et en sortit une bouteille de champagne :

-Une de plus ou de moins, Bob ne verra pas la différence.

Il semblait connaitre la maison, il ramena deux coupes et nous servit copieusement.

-Bon anniversaire.

-Hein ?

-On est là pour fêter la réussite de Bob mais aussi pour ton anniversaire.

-Oh non…

Shelly, elle allait me le payer !

-Mais si tu ne veux pas rester, on peut aller ailleurs.

Je bus ma coupe en entier avant de lui répondre, mon euphorie revint au galop. Je me sentais libre, je me sentais vivre.

Je me sentais seule.

-Je ne te connais même pas.

-Je m'appelle Zack Shelby, je suis shérif-adjoint depuis quelques mois.

Sans blague. Décidément, j'étais abonnée aux flics.

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans et j'habite pas loin si ça te tente.

Il me servit un deuxième verre, j'étais séduite par son sourire. Cependant…

-Mais on peut rester ici, je ne te force à rien.

Soulagée, je repris la dégustation de mon assiette de charcuterie et de crudités.

-Parle-moi de toi, enchaina-t-il.

Etrangement, je me montrai très volubile avec lui. Il savait y faire. Il avait le teint halé, et ce polo blanc d'un grand couturier le mettait en valeur. Il était fort, il avait de grandes mains. Je me demandai comment ces grandes mains pourraient me faire du bien. J'avais chaud. J'étais alcoolisée, je devais arrêter de boire pour garder l'esprit clair. Il avait remarqué que je le détaillais du regard. Il fit le tour de l'îlot et enserra ma taille.

-Zack !

Bob était à l'entrée de la pièce, furieux apparemment. Zack s'éloigna de moi, les bras en l'air comme un signe d'excuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'agaçai-je.

-Zack va remonter bien sagement au troisième, siffla Bob.

-Mais pourquoi ? On était tranquille ici.

-Il sait pourquoi.

Je me focalisai sur Zack, espérant du soutien mais il attrapa sa coupe de champagne et me laissa en plan.

-Zack ! L'interpelai-je sans succès. Tu es content ? M'en pris-je à Bob, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires Norma mais j'avais prévu autre chose pour toi.

Il me planta là à son tour. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je frottai mon front. J'avais chaud et un mal de crâne pointait. J'ôtai mon châle et me servis un verre d'eau.

Merde !

Merde et merde !

La tristesse était de nouveau là.

Je me levai pour aller chercher Zack, je me fichais bien de ce que pouvait penser Bob. On était dans un pays libre, bordel ! Je me figeai en reconnaissant la personne debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner, je courus vers lui. Vers Alex.

-Alex, Alex, pleurai-je en le serrant très fort.

Il était là.

Enfin.

Il me serra à son tour, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Il était là, il était revenu.

Sauf que…

Je quittai ses bras, un grand poids sur le cœur subitement. Il tenta de me ramener vers lui mais je résistai.

-Non, lâche moi !

-Norma…

-Je suis revenue vers toi et tu m'as rejetée.

-J'avais de bonnes raisons.

-Vas-y, je suis curieuse de savoir.

-Pas ici, Norma.

-Ici ! Décrétai-je, et maintenant !

Je savais que j'étais déraisonnable mais je n'arrivais pas à aller contre. Il fallait que je me protège, qu'il n'ait plus cette emprise sur moi.

-Allons ailleurs.

-Non !

Les rares présents nous observaient et cela l'incommodait visiblement.

-Norma, viens partons, tu n'as pas l'esprit clair.

-C'est faux, j'ai toute ma tête.

L'hystérie pointait. Pourquoi je me sentais si mal ? Alex était revenu, il était là. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Il se tourna vers Bob :

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir.

Cela me blessa au-delà des mots.

-Si tu ne voulais pas, pourquoi tu es revenu alors ? Criai-je, excédée.

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Me contra-t-il de la même manière.

-Mais tu as refusé ! Tu as refusé Alex, se brisa ma voix.

-J'étais obligé…

Il s'interrompit, il y avait trop de spectateurs, supposai-je. Il s'approcha de moi, adouci.

-Viens, partons.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait aller nulle part avec toi, se manifesta Zack sorti de je ne sais où.

L'attitude d'Alex se modifia littéralement.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Shelby !

Ils se connaissaient, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise mais c'était le cas.

-Ça va Norma ? Me demanda Zack avec inquiétude en me serrant par la taille.

-Ne la touche pas ! S'emporta Alex en le repoussant violemment loin de moi.

Ils en vinrent aux mains et cela dégénéra rapidement.

-Alex arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête !

Il était sourd à mes suppliques.

 _-Mais bon sang, laisse-le !_

Il se redressa, laissant Zack sur le carreau. Zack aurait dû avoir le dessus, il était physiquement bien plus fort qu'Alex mais il resta cloué au sol, la bouche et le nez en sang. Je m'accroupis près de lui :

-Ça va ?

-Il n'y a pas été mollo.

Bob dispersa la foule et courut derrière Alex qui était parti.

Encore.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas le connaitre. J'avais l'impression qu'il me tirait vers le bas. Qu'il me ferait toujours souffrir comme Caleb avant lui. Je les aimais trop et ils en avaient profité.

Zack se leva et me proposa de partir.

-Je dois prévenir Shelly.

Elle était déjà là, quelqu'un était sûrement monté la prévenir :

-C'est quoi ces conneries Norma ?

\- Tu savais qu'il serait là ? Hein ?

-Alex ? Mais non ! Se défendit-elle. Je ne t'aurais jamais caché un truc pareil !

-Comme cette fête d'anniversaire ? La contrai-je.

-C'est pas pareil, c'était un cadeau de ma part. Je voulais te voir sourire à nouveau et t'amuser.

-C'est fait, j'ai souri et je me suis amusée grâce à Zack.

Je saisis le bras de mon nouvel ami avec fermeté et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Tu as oublié ton châle, me prévint-il en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Shelly en profita pour me sermonner :

-Alex est là, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-C'est terminé, terminé tu comprends ça !

-Tu as trop bu, demain tu verras que tu as tort.

-Demain, je viendrai juste récupérer Dylan. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Zack revint et m'entoura de mon châle. Il m'entoura l'épaule et nous quittâmes cet endroit de malheur. Il ouvrit la portière passager de son 4x4 et fit rapidement le tour :

-Chez toi, ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi.

J'aperçus Alex debout non loin de sa voiture. Il parlait avec Bob, il me jeta un regard aussi dur qu'un diamant.

OoooO

Je nettoyais la plaie de Zack, j'avais fouillé dans sa pharmacie. Il buvait un coup dans sa cuisine, énervé.

-Il m'a pas loupé la vache !

Je nettoyais son arcade, sa lèvre et son nez.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est lui qui a un problème, ne sois pas désolée.

Oui, clairement Alex avait un problème, peut-être même plusieurs. Ou peut-être était-ce moi ? J'avalai le verre de Tequila qu'il m'avait servi.

Boire ne résoudrait rien mais je voulais oublier. Il releva mon menton :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en remettrai. Et toi aussi.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Comme j'étais réceptive, il s'enhardit et ses mains caressèrent mon corps avec frénésie. C'était bon de se sentir désirée. L'esprit à la dérive dans cette étreinte alcoolisée, je perdis la notion des choses. Il me souleva et m'emporta dans son salon où il m'allongea sur son tapis près de la cheminée qui nous illumina de ses feux ardents.

L'affaire avait été vite conclue. Et tout ce que je ressentais était un profond sentiment de vide. Dos à moi, il me serra de son bras. Il nous avait recouvert d'un léger plaid. Je fixai les flammes de la cheminée, anesthésiée. Quand son bras commença à peser, je compris qu'il dormait. Je me dégageai et me rendis dans ses WC…

Pour vomir.

Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. A moins que ce ne soit la culpabilité. Tout ça était vague pour moi. Je revenais pour m'allonger près de Zack mais une lumière extérieure m'attira vers fenêtre. Cachée derrière le rideau, je penchai ma tête. Alex, adossé à sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, observait la maison. Il avait dû m'apercevoir car il approcha lentement vers moi. Je reculai, morte de trouille et me précipitai pour m'allonger contre Zack. J'aurais dû tirer les rideaux ou fermer les volets mais non. Nous étions à la vue de tous.

Je fermai les yeux, nauséeuse, angoissée.

Quand je l'entendis enfin partir avec sa voiture, le chagrin me submergea.

« Adieu Alex. »

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	14. Chapter 14

Partie 14

* * *

 **ALEX**

J'étais dans les cartons.

J'avais décidé de mettre la maison familiale en vente. Je ne voulais plus y rester. Et maintenant que mon père était enfin en prison, je pouvais en disposer comme je voulais. J'étais passé le voir pour le lui dire en face et bien sûr il m'avait menacé des pires représailles.

-Tu t'es mis toi-même dans la merde ! Fallait pas prendre maman pour une idiote !

Il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'acheter la maison au nom de ma mère pour je ne sais quelle magouille financière et à sa mort elle m'avait laissé tout ce qui lui appartenait et cela comprenait cette baraque. Elle avait anticipé que ce gars qui se prétendait être mon père me laisserait dans la galère et m'avait laissé une porte de sortie. Tant qu'il vivait à la maison, j'étais coincé mais maintenant je pouvais enfin me libérer. J'avais hâte de ne plus en être le propriétaire. Hâte de tourner la page, hâte de ne plus être hanté par le souvenir palpable de ma mère. Je l'aimais, elle me manquait mais je restais englué dans cet instant morbide où je l'avais découverte.

Je regardai ma montre, il était tard mais j'avais encore le temps d'y aller.

C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Le cimetière était vide, il faisait tellement beau que cela me fila le cafard. Je changeai les fleurs et nettoyai un peu autour. Je m'assis en face de sa pierre tombale. Je déchiffrai les inscriptions sans réellement les voir.

Je l'entendis rire.

Elle avait toujours eu un rire contagieux. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. J'entamai alors une conversation avec elle.

-J'ai fini par la mettre en vente.

J'eus la sensation qu'elle était d'accord avec ça.

-Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais je trouverai bien un petit truc à acheter.

Une brise souffla légèrement.

-Non, je ne retournerai pas voir Norma. Ça ne sert à rien.

Je me sentis contrarié, presque furieux d'un seul coup.

-Tu m'as dit que je trouverai une femme qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis, et je l'ai trouvée, mais à quoi bon ? C'est pire que tout. Je suis prisonnier d'elle comme tu l'étais de mon père.

Un an…

Une longue année à me remettre de cette balle dans le cœur.

Une abominable année à tenter d'oublier cette vision de Norma dans les bras de cet enfoiré de Shelby.

Une interminable année de solitude et sans mes potes.

Je perçus son inquiétude.

-Je vais y arriver ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa présence se fit réconfortante, j'étais redevenu un enfant l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais voulu me blottir contre elle et oublier le reste du monde et sa laideur.

-Au moins je suis débarrassé de lui et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai trouvé les documents que je cherchais pour l'incriminer. C'était une bonne idée de les avoir dupliqués et de les avoir planqués dans ta boite à musique.

Je ne cherchais plus à savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas elle-même fait tomber parce que je connaissais la réponse : elle l'aimait et c'était le pire des pièges.

Un frisson me parcourut comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je sais qu'il va me le faire payer mais il ne peut rien, c'est fini avec Norma, il ne peut plus m'atteindre.

OoooO

J'étais plongé dans une affaire de disparition, je rentrais tard, je partais tôt. Parfois je m'absentais du boulot pour faire visiter la maison mais pour l'instant aucune proposition n'avait encore été faite. Finalement, je décidai de confier la vente à une agence immobilière. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur mon ex.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses ici ?

-Bientôt un an.

Il y avait beaucoup de réserve entre nous. Cependant, je ne devinais aucune rancune. Rebecca était une belle jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, pulpeuse, féminine et sexy. Je me rappelai alors pourquoi elle m'avait plu la première fois : elle correspondait bien au type de filles que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter.

Nous discutâmes de ce qui m'amenait et cela dura une bonne demi-heure.

-Tu as raison de vendre.

Je l'observai avec étonnement.

-Cet endroit te rend malheureux.

Je préférai ne pas répondre.

-Je dois la visiter, changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Tu la connais déjà.

-Peu importe. On doit convenir d'un rendez-vous pour l'état des lieux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

-Ça sera rapide, me rassura-t-elle.

-Très bien. Est-ce qu'en début de soirée c'est possible ?

-Oui, je passerai une fois que j'aurai fermé l'agence.

Je ne savais pas si c'était protocolaire mais je voulais en finir avec cette maison.

-A ce soir alors.

Le reste de la journée fut éreintante, en rentrant, j'avais déjà oublié que Rebecca passerait. Elle faisait le pied de grue devant la porte principale.

Merde.

Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas fâchée.

-Un dossier en cours un peu difficile, m'excusai-je.

Elle fit un signe évasif de la main.

-Pas grave. Ne tardons pas.

Je lui ouvris la porte et j'allumai la lumière principale.

-Je te laisse visiter.

-Tu dois venir avec moi, je dois prendre des notes et valider avec toi chaque pièce.

-J'en ai pas le courage, et je te fais confiance Becky. Elle m'observa avec une subite tristesse.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissée tomber ?

Je me retrouvai à cours de mot, abasourdi par cette question sortie de nulle part. Elle reprit contenance.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle commença sa visite avec professionnalisme et me laissa perplexe. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage, sa jupe était suffisamment courte pour que j'admire ses belles jambes. Et je ne parlais pas du magnifique décolleté de son chemisier. Elle était vraiment belle et vraiment désirable. Je la suivis du regard, elle s'en rendit compte mais continua son examen pointilleux du séjour. Quand elle revint vers moi, elle m'interrogea sur certains détails. Je répondis vaguement, j'avais envie de quitter cet endroit.

-Je te laisse faire, je rentre chez moi, passe quand tu as fini, on fera le point.

-Tu m'offriras un verre ?

-Si tu veux.

-A tout de suite alors.

-Les clefs sont sur la serrure.

Elle hocha la tête puis entra dans la cuisine.

J'eus le temps de prendre ma douche et de me changer quand elle frappa à ma porte. Je lui ouvris en souriant.

-J'allais justement nous servir à boire.

-Pas besoin.

Elle se jeta sur moi, m'embrassa furieusement et referma la porte de son pied.

OoooO

Rebecca était allongée à côté de moi, me donnant son dos. Je n'étais pour les câlins post-coïtaux et elle le savait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle venait de s'endormir, elle avait pleuré longtemps et je n'avais rien pu faire pour soulager sa peine. J'étais si plein de colère qu'elle en avait fait les frais. Pas de tendresse, pas de douceur, juste l'acte dans sa plus pure animalité. Elle avait subi le prix d'une longue frustration. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, le visage entre les mains, désemparé. J'étais complètement à l'ouest.

Mon portable sonna.

Shelly.

Je pensais qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle insista et insista, ce qui finit par m'alarmer.

-Tu devrais répondre, se manifesta Rebecca.

-Ça t'a réveillée, désolé, je vais le mettre sur silencieux.

-Tu devrais répondre, persista-t-elle.

A la dixième fois, je décrochai, furibond mais Shelly ne me laissa le temps de rien.

-Keith a disparu avec le p'tit. Caroline perd la tête, ça fait vingt-quatre heures déjà.

-C'est quoi ce bordel !

Elle me narra un peu les dissensions entre Keith et son ex-femme et bien sûr c'était le p'tit qui trinquait comme à chaque histoire de couple foireux. J'étais dur, j'étais intolérant, j'étais même intraitable parfois face à ce type de parents inconscients. Les stigmates de mon passé me rendaient ainsi.

-Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, Alex. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas porter plainte.

-Tu as appelé Keith ?

-Il ne répond pas.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je m'en occupe, j'te dis.

Je raccrochai et appelai Keith, je tombai sur la messagerie :

-Tu as intérêt à me rappeler rapidement sinon je viendrai te mettre la branlé de ta vie Keith.

Je raccrochai, les nerfs à vif.

-Un problème ? Ton pote fait encore des siennes ?

Elle en avait entendu parler de Keith, les deux ans où on était sorti ensemble, il se mettait souvent dans le pétrin.

-C'est grave cette fois, il a enlevé Nathan.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, sûrement choquée. Je ne la voyais pas, j'étais dos à elle.

-Il a un problème ce gars !

-Je pense aussi. Parfois le chagrin nous fait disjoncter, on dit ou on fait des choses qu'on ne ferait pas ou ne dirait pas en temps normal.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-Je suis désolé, Becky. Je voulais pas te blesser, je… j'ai… c'est pas évident pour moi depuis quelques temps.

Elle se cala dans mon dos, embrassa mon épaule, m'encerclant de ses bras. Sa peau nue se colla à la mienne.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon amour.

Il ne se passa rien, absolument rien… comme auparavant. Notre couple sonnait vide dans mon cœur. Je desserrai ses bras autour de moi :

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je ne veux rien, Rebecca. Tu n'auras pas dû réessayer. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous deux, ça ira nulle part. Je ne t'aime pas.

Je me levai pour me rhabiller. Elle se recouvrit avec le drap :

-C'est encore à cause d'elle ?

Je me raidis. Quelque chose dans le son de sa voix ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne répondis pas.

-Réponds !

Je lui fis face. Son regard était bouleversé. Elle se faisait du mal.

-Il vaut mieux que tu partes.

-C'est comme ça que tu me traites après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

Je la sentais au bord des larmes et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne saurai pas le gérer.

-Je te respecte, je t'ai toujours respectée, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis fin à cette mascarade.

-Tu as dit que tu étais incapable de d'aimer, que tu ne pouvais rien construire avec personne.

-Je sais ce que je t'ai dit.

-Mais tu l'aimes elle, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une assertion qu'une question. Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre. Sa voix tremblait de douleur, c'était insupportable.

-Je te raccompagne à ta voiture. Je te laisse te rhabiller.

Je sortis de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Il fallait que je me calme. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Keith pour me rappeler.

-Où tu es ?

-Peu importe, je vais bien, Nathan aussi.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Elle ne voulait pas que je le prenne ce weekend.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai le droit de voir mon fils !

-Le voir oui, pas le kidnapper.

-Je l'ai pas kidnappé, je suis son père, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Il y a un jugement, des règles à respecter, aux yeux de la loi, tu es coupable. Dis-moi où tu es ?

Il raccrocha.

Pas grave, je savais très bien où le trouver. Il avait peu d'endroits où se planquer. Et je connaissais les deux.

Après avoir raccompagné Rebecca à sa voiture, je pris la mienne, déjà loin d'elle et de sa douleur.. Je roulais depuis deux heures quand la faim me tarauda. Je fis une escale dans un Mcdo et repris ma route. Vers une heure du matin, je dus me résoudre à faire une pause sur une aire de repos.

Je repris la route vers six heures du matin et débarquai dans l'ancienne maison du beau-père de Keith, vers neuf heures. Il croyait que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, il détestait son beau-père, il haïssait chaque vacances passées ici. Il nous avait dit que la maison avait été rasée mais je savais qu'il avait menti parce que sa grand-mère, une vieille amie de ma défunte grand-mère, me l'avait dit lors d'une petite visite de courtoisie il y a quelques années. Elle aurait voulu racheter la propriété suite au décès du dit beau-père mais Keith s'y était farouchement opposé. A l'époque, ce mensonge m'avait paru sans conséquence.

Je remarquai la voiture au loin, j'avais tapé dans le mille. Je me garai en amont et fis le reste à pied. Keith m'aperçut à travers la fenêtre de ce que je supposai être la cuisine et la stupeur qui s'afficha sur ses traits aurait pu paraitre risible si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique. Il se hâta d'aller verrouiller la porte d'entrée mais je l'enfonçai d'un coup d'épaule, cela aidait les entrainements pour devenir flic.

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise, il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-C'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Nathan arriva en criant :

-Tonton Alex, arrête ! Tu lui fais mal !

Je pris sur moi de le lâcher et l'assassinai du regard.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Mon regard dévia vers ce petit bonhomme accroché à son père.

-Nathan, prends tes affaires, tu rentres chez maman, dis-je

L'enfant était perdu. Je me penchai à sa hauteur.

-Je ne voulais pas crier, j'étais un peu fâché avec ton papa mais ça va déjà mieux, on s'était mal compris.

J'attrapai Keith par l'épaule et lui souris de toutes mes dents. Keith tenta de faire pareil, déconcerté.

-Tu vois, on est des potes à nouveau. Allez prépare-toi, maman t'attend. Elle a hâte te de voir, tu lui as manqué.

-Moi aussi elle m'a manqué, nous confia-t-il.

Tu haut de ses sept ans, Nathan était un enfant vraiment gentil et sociable.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux rentrer ? On pourra la refaire une autre fois cette randonnée.

-Tu as raison, va te préparer.

Il courut vers sa chambre.

-Je vais le ramener, décréta Keith une fois le gamin hors de vue.

-Non.

-Allez ! Insista-t-il. Fais pas le relou !

-Non, je n'ai pas confiance.

-Je viens avec vous alors.

-Si tu veux.

Le trajet fut court, à peine trente-cinq minutes. J'étais fatigué mais l'adrénaline et la colère me tenait éveillé. Une fois devant chez Caroline, Keith prit son fils et l'emmena à sa mère qui ouvrit à la volée, soulagée. Je trouvais qu'elle le prenait plutôt bien et je m'en réjouis. Elle me fit signe, je descendis à sa rencontre mais Keith les repoussait déjà à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'entrée. Perplexe, je l'observai avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui dise bonjour ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre et me barra la route quand je voulus frapper à sa porte.

-Sort de mon chemin, Keith.

Il refusa. Il devait en avoir gros sur la conscience pour me tenir tête comme ça. Cependant, j'étais trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre.

-Viens, allons chez moi, me proposa-t-il.

OoooO

Après avoir bu un café, je me sentis mieux. L'envie de fumer me prit soudainement mais je résistai à la tentation.

\- Je vais au Motel, ma grand-mère veut me voir, grommela Keith.

Je savais que c'était pénible pour lui de dépendre des bonnes grâces de sa grand-mère. Je n'arrivais pas à le plaindre pour autant. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire de sa vie, tout lui avait été servi sur un plateau. Et quand il avait obtenu la gérance du motel, son inexpérience et sa fainéantise avaient provoqué le déclin financier de sa famille.

-Fais comme chez toi. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux.

Je m'endormis sur son canapé et ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla.

-Allô ?

-Alex, c'est Caroline.

Cela me réveilla d'un coup.

-Comment tu as eu ce numéro ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Rejoins-moi au poste de police.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à Aurélie pour le comm !

* * *

Partie 15

* * *

Il était onze heures quand je me présentai à mon entretien d'embauche au motel de la famille Summers. Je fus accueillie à l'accueil par une jeune fille de mon âge qui me demanda de patienter non sans un regard appuyé sur ma tenue.

J'avais revêtu une robe bleu marine ceinturée à la taille et qui partait en évasé. Elle était stricte et sans fioritures. J'avais mis par-dessus une petite veste grise. J'avais agrémenté le tout d'escarpins à talon carré. Je pris place sur un des trois sièges présents dans la petite salle d'accueil et patientai. Je m'étais à peine maquillée et mes cheveux étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval.

Je serrai mon sac-à-main, fébrile. Je voulais faire bonne impression et obtenir ce boulot. Quand Shelly m'avait proposé d'y travailler, j'avais été très réticente car je savais que Keith était le gérant mais elle m'avait révélé que leur grand-mère comptait le congédier et cherchait un nouveau gérant et un agent d'accueil.

-J'ai pensé à toi pour le poste d'accueil.

-Mais et toi ?

-Je ne veux pas travailler dans ce motel.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit et je ne veux pas bosser pour quelqu'un de ma famille.

Cela se défendait.

-Et pour ton cousin ?

-Ecoute, je peux pas le défendre sur ce coup-là. Il n'a pas assuré et je comprends la décision de ma grand-mère.

Je l'avais remerciée chaudement et je lui avais filé mon CV et ma lettre de motivation. Elle voulait les remettre personnellement à sa grand-mère et appuyer ma candidature.

Mon portable sonna.

Et oui, j'avais un portable. Zack me l'avait offert, il y a six mois. Et c'était justement lui qui m'appelait.

-Oui ?

-Salut bébé, je voulais juste te dire merde pour cet entretien.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ?

-Oui, je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.

-Je retourne travailler, j'attends ton appel, mon chou.

Il raccrocha et je fixai l'appareil avec colère.

J'avais découvert, il y a bien six mois, qu'il me trompait. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons était arrivée à mes oreilles, je ne voulais pas me fier aux ragots et ce fut une fatale erreur. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il me trompait mais cette fois je l'avais pris en faute et il l'avait mal pris.

-Tu fouilles dans mon portable ?

-Mais non ! Ton téléphone a sonné, tu étais sous la douche, j'ai décroché pour te rendre service.

-Cette fille, je la connais pas, c'est sûrement un faux numéro.

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Tu vois !

-Mais au lieu de raccrocher, elle a cherché à savoir qui j'étais. Avoue que c'est louche pour quelqu'un qui a fait un faux numéro.

-Je te dis que c'est un faux numéro !

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

-Pourquoi tu fous la merde entre nous ?

Il avait attrapé ce qui lui était tombé sous la main et l'avait balancé violemment contre le mur.

-Dylan dort ! M'étais-je emporté.

-Pardon, excuse-moi.

C'était la première fois que je l'avais vu s'énerver de la sorte et comme il avait vraiment eu l'air mal, j'avais passé l'éponge, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. Après, il avait été très vigilant… jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Mardi soir, en rentrant du travail, je fis un détour dans le centre pour aller à la pharmacie. Je le vis attablé à une terrasse à la vue de tous avec une brune plutôt généreuse. Il rentra tard ce soir-là et prit une douche avant même de venir m'embrasser. Je le confrontai, il démentit avec virulence et colère.

-Arrête de m'espionner !

-Je ne t'espionne pas, je t'ai vu par hasard.

-Ne me mens pas !

-Je ne te mens pas !

Il changea de tactique.

-Je t'aime comme un fou comment peux-tu croire que je te ferais un truc pareil ?

Ah ça oui, il me disait souvent qu'il m'aimait mais cela n'avait aucun sens dans mes oreilles. Cela sonnait faux. Je ne répondis pas.

-Je n'aime que toi, insista-t-il d'un sourire enjôleur en se glissant sous les draps.

Il me sauta littéralement dessus, arracha ma culotte et prit possession de moi sans mon consentement. Je laissai faire pour avoir la paix. Quand il était comme ça mieux valait laisser couler. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son plaisir, comme tous les hommes mais ce jour-là, cela me blessa et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Et depuis, je voulais qu'il sorte de ma vie. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de lui. Je ne savais décidément faire que des mauvais choix en matière de relations amoureuses.

J'étais malheureuse.

J'étais à vif.

Cet emploi était la seule chose de positif qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Venez.

La jeune femme était revenue. Je la suivis avec une assurance que je n'avais pas. Quand nous montâmes les marches du manoir, je me délectai de la vue de cette belle demeure. Elle était tellement magnifique. Une dame âgée m'attendait sur le seuil. Elle était élégante et avenante. Elle me sourit en me serrant la main. Je me présentai et elle se présenta à son tour.

Assise dans son salon, sur un fauteuil en velours vert bouteille, je la fixai franchement. Elle me servit du thé et nous conversâmes un moment de tout et de rien avant d'entamer le pourquoi de ma visite. Ce travail, un poste d'assistant au gérant, était vacant. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une intérimaire car Keith avait fait fuir tous ceux qui s'étaient risqués à bosser avec lui. Cette femme était visiblement déçue par lui et usée par la vie en général. Elle cherchait quelqu'un de dynamique et de jovial capable de composer avec lui quelques jours le temps qu'il soit remplacé. Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas mais si ce n'était que temporaire…

Une fois l'entretien terminé, elle appela quelqu'un avec son téléphone fixe. Je me resservis une tasse de thé, confiante. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et tout mon corps se crispa en reconnaissant ce salopard de Keith Summers. Ma main trembla, du thé se renversa sur ma robe.

-Ne bougez pas ma chère, je vais vous chercher une serviette.

Au moment où Mme Summers quitta la pièce, Keith avança rapidement vers moi. Je me redressai, prête à combattre. Il darda sur moi des yeux glacés.

-Toi, dit-il simplement avec rancœur.

-Oui, moi.

-En plus d'avoir pris mon pote, tu prends mon boulot.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait. Il m'éclaira :

-Un an que je n'avais pas vu Alex tout ça par ta faute.

Mon cœur s'emballa. L'avait-il vu récemment ? Peu importait ! Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu l'as bousillé, il est devenu pire qu'avant. T'es vraiment qu'une sale pute, heureusement maintenant il le sait.

Le coup fut rude. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais je me retins de le frapper, je connaissais ses tendances à la violence.

-Je ne vais pas vous remplacer, éludai-je, je ne serai qu'à l'accueil.

Il ne répondit pas car sa grand-mère revenait déjà. Elle m'aida à éponger le liquide sur ma robe et elle me présenta son petit-fils. Nous fîmes comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Serrer sa main se révéla éprouvant. Nous prîmes place sur les fauteuils à disposition, formant un triangle parfait.

-Keith va rechercher du travail, il a un mois, le temps de son préavis, m'annonça Mme Summers.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais t'aider comme je te l'ai promis mais pendant ce temps j'aimerais que tu formes cette petite à son poste d'assistante.

-L'intérimaire peut le faire !

-Son contrat se termine dans quelques jours, ce sera donc à toi de prendre le relais.

Elle était bien patiente, je trouvais.

-Qui va me remplacer si ce n'est pas elle ?

Il me désignait du doigt.

-J'ai déjà trouvé ton remplaçant, mon chéri.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle ne se froissa pas, sûrement habituée à son caractère incommodant.

-Ne réagis pas ainsi, tu sais pourquoi je fais ça. Je veux conserver notre patrimoine pour que vous puissiez ensuite le transmettre à vos enfants, ta cousine et toi.

-Alors ne le mets pas entre les mains d'étrangers !

-Tu es responsable de tout ça. Shelly ne veut pas prendre la relève pour ne pas te contrarier.

Voilà la vraie raison du refus de Shelly. Quel égoïste ce mec ! Un vrai connard ! Il perçut mon regard désapprobateur et me lança un regard assassin.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! J'me casse !

Il se leva et s'en alla sans un mot.

-Bon débarras, murmurai-je.

Il m'avait entendue et revint vers moi :

-Vous avez dit quoi ?

-Rien.

-Ne me cherchez pas Norma Calhoun ou vous le regretterez.

-C'est une menace ?

-C'est une promesse.

-Nous verrons, répliquai-je sans me laisser atteindre.

Quand il quitta la maison, je me détendis.

-Veuillez l'excuser.

-Certainement pas, répliquai-je malgré moi.

La stupeur s'imprima sur son visage flétri.

-Vous avez raison.

Mme Summers me raccompagna à l'entrée.

-Vous êtes engagée.

Surprise, je souris à pleine dents.

-Quand pouvez-vous être disponible ?

-J'ai un mois de préavis à donner mais je vais voir si je peux le réduire en posant mes congés. Je vous tiendrai rapidement informée madame Summers.

OoooO

Je me rendis à mon travail sans passer par la case « appeler Zack ». J'avais décalé mes horaires pour avoir mon entretien. Avant de prendre mon poste, je m'entretins avec mon chef et parvins à un accord. La ville ne manquait pas de jeunes filles qui cherchaient un petit boulot. Ma collègue me salua et continua son service, elle terminait dans une heure. Après son départ, je fus submergée par le travail. Shelly entra vers seize heures, je fus étonnée de la voir.

-Je venais aux nouvelles, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu pouvais pas attendre que je t'appelle ?

-Non.

Elle s'agitait, impatiente de connaitre les détails. Elle me suivait à la trace et je lui racontai en gros mon entretien. Je lui épargnai les détails concernant son cousin.

-Génial ! Tu commences quand ?

-Dans deux semaines.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, heureuse pour moi.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Dis pas d'âneries, on se verra dehors.

-Je sais mais quand même.

Son portable sonna. Elle décrocha, fronça les sourcils, devint pâle et quitta les lieux en trombe.

Ce fut au tour de Zack de débarquer vers dix-huit heures après son boulot. Il quittait tôt pour un samedi. Il alla s'installer au bar et attendit patiemment que je prenne sa commande.

-Ça va, bébé ?

-Oui, merci.

-Et cet entretien ?

-Ça s'est bien passé. Je commence dans deux semaines.

-Tant mieux.

Il était sincèrement content pour moi. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance.

Et je lui en voulais à cause de ça.

Il aurait dû me libérer d'Alex mais il n'avait fait que renforcer ma conviction profonde. Une conviction contre laquelle je luttais avec acharnement. Une conviction qui me consumait.

J'aimais Alex.

Je l'aimais plus que jamais.

Je l'aimais à en crever.

Je rêvais de lui quasiment chaque nuit depuis un an.

-Norma, ça va ?

-Oui, revins-je vers lui.

Je le dévisageai franchement et remarquai sa bouche enflée et fissurée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, ça va .

-Dure journée ?

-Oui, on peut le dire, soupira-t-il.

-Tu veux diner ici ?

-Non, je vais t'attendre à la voiture.

-Je termine pas avant vingt et une heures, je vais manger un casse-croute à ma pause.

Il soupira, réfléchit et me sourit :

-Je vais récupérer Dylan chez la nourrice et on revient manger avec toi à ta pause.

-Si tu veux.

Cette idée ne m'emballait pas mais bon.

A l'heure de ma pause, ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Inquiète, j'appelai Zack, puis la maison, puis Nina mais personne ne répondit. A la fin de mon service, j'étais stressée. Je retentai un appel sans succès. Je fis un effort pour garder mon calme. Je devais rentrer à la maison, il avait peut-être finalement décidé de rester à la maison. En arrivant en bas de mon immeuble, je découvris la voiture du Shérif. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Dylan.

Mon cœur se serra étrangement.

La porte de Nina était ouverte, elle m'alpagua au vol.

-Dylan est là, il va bien.

Je respirai déjà mieux.

-Où est Zack ?

-Là-haut, avec le Shérif.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous avez été cambriolée.

Sous le choc, je repris mon avancée. Sur le seuil de mon appartement, je crus perdre la raison. Ma maison était sens dessus-dessous. Elle avait été retournée, mes affaires broyées, abimées, déchirées. Zack s'aperçut de ma présence et vint à ma rencontre. Je lui attrapai les bras.

-Mais qui a pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Mes jambes flageolaient. Je me sentis sur le point de vomir. Je me sentais souillée, violée. C'était intolérable. Il hésitait à me répondre.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça !

Il continua d'hésiter.

-Réponds !

Le shérif nous interrompit et me questionna, son adjoint sur ses pas. Zack n'était pas en service, il était le témoin, il était celui qui avait découvert le cambriolage. Je répondis machinalement, sans réellement comprendre où il en venait. Pourquoi me parlait-il d'Alex ? Zack leur demanda de nous laisser un instant. Quand nous fûmes seuls, il posa sur moi des yeux inquiets.

-Il a essayé de t'appeler, Norma ?

-Qui ?

-Romero, voyons !

-Il n'a pas mon numéro.

-Shelly lui a peut-être donné.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles d'Alex. Je viens d'être cambriolée !

-La personne qui a fait ça t'en voulait personnellement, mon chou.

-Et forcément tu penses à Alex qui est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

-Il est ici, Norma depuis ce matin.

Il fallait que je m'asseye.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, il n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Ça fait un an qu'on est plus ensemble, ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Il t'aime toujours.

-Arrête maintenant Zack ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-On s'est vus, on a eu un échange assez houleux et je sais ce que je dis, s'énerva-t-il. Il n'accepte pas notre relation.

Je secouai la tête complètement perdue.

-Non, il aurait jamais fait ça.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je le sais !

-Pourquoi tu le défends ?

-Parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de faire. Cherche le vrai coupable au lieu de chercher à le mettre hors-jeu. Tu ne crains rien, c'est avec toi que je suis. Je ne suis pas une fille volage moi.

Il se figea, se tourna légèrement pour vérifier si ses collègues pouvaient entendre mais ils étaient descendus d'un étage et interrogeaient les voisins. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur moi, furieux.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'accuser, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Je suis d'accord.

Il se détendit.

-Tu sais que c'est lui, avoue qu'il t'a appelée. Tu avais l'air bizarre à ton travail.

-J'étais juste contrariée.

-Parce qu'il t'a appelée, insista-t-il.

-Parce que tu m'emmerdes, que je ne te supporte plus et que je ne savais pas comment te le dire ! Criai-je.

Il devint blême.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, Norma. Tu es juste fâchée.

-Je ne t'aime pas Zack, et oui je suis fâchée que tu m'ais prise pour une quiche depuis tout ce temps ! Je veux que tu partes !

-Norma…

-Dégage de chez moi !

Je n'en pouvais plus, ça sortait tout seul. Mes nerfs lâchaient. Il recula lentement puis quitta les lieux non sans un dernier regard blessé. J'aurais dû éprouver du remord mais rien ne vint. Je fis le tour du salon, anéantie par le chaos qui régnait chez moi. J'entendis soudainement un grand choc provenant de l'extérieur, des hurlements et des pneus qui crissèrent dans une sonorité décroissante.

Je me précipitai sur le balcon pour y découvrir à plusieurs mètres une silhouette allongée sur le sol.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à Aurélie pour le comm !

* * *

Partie 16

* * *

C'était une fin de matinée pluvieuse.

J'étais debout au milieu du petit comité venu se recueillir. Je fixais le cercueil sans le voir. C'était difficile d'imaginer Zack dans cet endroit restreint. J'avais cette impression qu'il allait sortir et s'étirer en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là-dedans. Ses proches pleuraient sous les paroles bienveillantes du prêtre. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne me sentais pas triste. Je me sentais coupable et c'était pire. Si l'on ne s'était pas disputé, il serait surement encore là et quand je repense aux derniers mots que je lui ai dit…

Il ne méritait pas cette fin. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Je frottai mon front, mal en point. Bob me prit par l'épaule. Il tenait le parapluie qui me protégeait. Nous étions un peu en retrait. Les parents de Zack me connaissaient, c'étaient des gens charmants et ils ne savaient pas que je l'avais plaqué avant qu'il ne décède. Ils n'insistèrent pas devant mon refus de venir au-devant du cercueil. Ils pensaient peut-être que je préférais isoler mon chagrin et ils se montrèrent compréhensifs. A part Bob et les parents de Zack, je ne connaissais personne. Shelly n'était pas venue, elle n'avait pas de lien avec Zack et ne l'avait jamais aimé encore moins depuis qu'il avait pris la place d'Alex.

Alex.

Je savais qu'il avait été placé en garde à vue et cela me tuait car il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ce foutoir. J'ai voulu lui rendre visite mais il ne pouvait voir personne, c'était interdit. Dire que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sortir de là. Je secouai la tête, éprouvée et la pression de la main de Bob sur mon épaule s'accentua.

Je commençais à avoir froid. Ce n'était pas un temps de printemps. Le vent était frais et la pluie n'arrangeait rien. J'avais revêtu un tailleur pantalon noir. Une autre belle trouvaille dans ma friperie préférée. Mon trench ne chauffait pas. Je serrai mon châle autour de mon cou, frigorifiée, mais rien n'y faisait : j'étais gelée, gelée de l'intérieur, je me sentais misérable en réalité. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Jouer la petite-amie éplorée ne me convenait pas, encore plus depuis que j'avais remarqué la fille brune du café à quelques mètres de moi. Elle avait l'air réellement anéantie. Elle croisa mon regard en sentant mon attention sur elle. Elle m'ignora royalement, immergée dans son chagrin. Il savait y faire avec les filles, et il aurait presque pu me berner aussi. Si mon cœur n'avait pas été pris, je me serais peut-être amourachée de lui et je serais liquéfiée en ce moment.

« Zack tu vas me manquer. »

Le temps me parût être une éternité. Plutôt que de penser à sa mort, je préférais penser à sa vie. Nous avions eu de bons moments de franches rigolades. Et il avait été gentil avec Dylan même s'il était loin de l'image paternelle que je voulais lui donner. Il allait maintenant falloir expliquer à Dylan pourquoi Zack ne serait plus là. S'il avait bien vécu le départ d'Alex, ce sera plus compliqué avec l'absence de Zack car Dylan était plus grand. Il allait bientôt avoir trois ans et comprenait pas mal de choses.

Au moment de l'inhumation, les complaintes se firent plus déchirantes. Chacun posa une fleur sur le magnifique cercueil vernis et énonça quelques mots. Quand ce fut mon tour, je pris sur moi pour lui rendre un dernier hommage en me tournant vers l'assistance, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je l'aperçus, au loin, camouflé par un arbre.

Alex.

Je détournai rapidement mon regard pour me concentrer sur l'assistance et ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Que faisait-il ici? Il n'était donc plus en garde-à-vue ? Je perdis mes mots, inquiète qu'on puisse découvrir sa présence, mes jambes vacillèrent légèrement. Heureusement, Bob me soutint agilement d'un seul bras, sous les yeux compréhensifs de tous.

-Pardonnez-moi, dis-je simplement.

Je voulais qu'ils me pardonnent cette imposture et mon intrusion dans leur deuil. Mais ils ne le comprirent pas, forcément, et je reçus quelques tapes sur l'épaule en signe de soutien en reprenant ma place initiale. Après quelques minutes, la foule se dispersa j'observais le cercueil descendre dans le caveau, le cœur retourné. La mère de Zack envoya un dernier baiser à son fils bien-aimé puis se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire triste avant de quitter les lieux.

-On y va ?

Bob s'impatientait, il ne voulait pas rester plus que nécessaire, compris-je. Personne n'aimait les enterrements.

-Attends encore une minute.

-Robert ! Entendis-je son père l'appeler.

-Norma, il faut y aller.

-Va rejoindre ton père, il t'attend pour le conduire chez les Shelby.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de prendre sa voiture, soupira-t-il. Ça va aller ? Tu vas être trempée. Je te laisse mon parapluie.

-Non, ça va, regarde.

Je surélevai mon châle pour couvrir une partie de mes cheveux attachés en une tresse unique. J'observai le ciel gris qui peinait à laisser paraitre le soleil.

-Ça va s'éclaircir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ma voiture n'est pas loin.

-Bien. Fais comme tu le sens. Ne tarde pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Je lui jetai un œil surpris mais il était déjà en train de rejoindre son père. Rapidement, les arbres l'engloutirent. La solitude me tomba dessus sans prévenir. Je me retins de me retourner pour vérifier si Alex était encore là. J'avais peur d'avoir rêvé. Malgré mon châle, je fus rapidement trempée. Un autre parapluie se matérialisa et fit son devoir de protection.

-Tu vas attraper mal.

Je fermai les yeux, effrayée par l'émotion qui me gagnait seulement par le seul son de sa voix.

-Je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

Je lui emboitai le pas sans réellement le regarder.

-Toutes mes condoléances, ajouta Alex.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-C'est de circonstance.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu viens de perdre ton fiancé.

-Nous n'étions pas fiancés.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit quand on s'est vu.

-Il t'a menti.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Parce que tu lui faisais de l'ombre, réalisai-je.

-Shelby ? Il n'y avait pas plus confiant en lui-même que lui.

-C'est vrai et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas supporté…

Je me tus, la gorge nouée. J'avais de la peine car au final, j'étais celle qui l'avait trompé en premier. Je lui avais fait du mal en restant enchaînée au souvenir d'Alex et il était allé chercher du réconfort ailleurs.

-C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, se méprit Alex, je suis désolé Norma.

Il l'était réellement. Je ressentis le besoin de me montrer honnête.

-Je ne l'aimais pas. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais au fond il savait que je t'aimais toujours. Et il a tout tenté pour changer ça sans succès.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau sous la pluie. Alex s'était arrêté. Je revins vers lui pour être à couvert. Ses yeux sombres étaient intensément brillants et plein de questions. Je me perdis dedans, je me perdis tout court, plongée dans l'exaltation de nos retrouvailles et la mélancolie du vide laissé par Zack. Ce n'était pas un vide affectif mais plutôt une accentuation de ma solitude. Mon visage se cala dans le cou d'Alex. Je l'étreignis doucement, cherchant un peu de réconfort et de sécurité mais il restait inerte et c'était douloureux.

-Les derniers mots que je lui ai dit sont : « je ne t'aime pas et dégage de chez moi », me confiai-je encore avec une tristesse audible. Je lui en voulais parce qu'il t'accusait. J'avais beau lui dire que jamais tu ne m'aurais fait ça, il a continué à t'incriminer. J'ai pété les plombs et ensuite il est mort. Je l'ai tué Alex.

Je fermai les yeux, noyée dans la culpabilité. Je percevais sa tension, son souffle un peu plus rapide. Son émotion était réelle, il n'était pas insensible à ce que je ressentais.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué Norma. Et je te promets de trouver qui a fait ça.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Merci.

-Allons à ta voiture.

Je le relâchai à regret et nous arrivâmes près de ma voiture. Elle était garée le long de la rue principale. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à l'horizon.

-Où est ta voiture ? Le questionnai-je.

-Je suis venu à pieds. Ma voiture est devant chez Bob. J'étais chez lui quand on m'a embarqué.

Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure.

-Ils t'ont relâché, c'est le principal.

-Il n'avait rien contre moi et j'avais un alibi.

-Lequel ?

J'étais trop curieuse, je le savais mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

-J'étais allé voir Keith à l'hôpital.

Ah ouais, Shelly avait abordé le sujet mais j'étais trop enfoncée dans ma galère pour vraiment m'y intéresser. Ce gars passait son temps à se plaindre et c'était le genre de mec que je voulais éviter. Je n'allais certainement pas m'apitoyer sur son sort.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi déjà ?

-Il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.

Je fus abasourdie de stupeur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il s'en est pris physiquement à sa femme, elle a porté plainte et elle m'a demandé de témoigner contre lui.

Le salaud !

-Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler à la base mais quand j'ai vu le visage amoché de Caroline…

Cela le rendit hargneux.

-Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle était ! J'ai pas supporté, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il t'avait fait… j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Je sais… c'est moche de penser un truc pareil.

Il détourna son regard.

-Je lui reproche d'être violent alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le battre.

Ma main se posa sur sa poitrine pour l'apaiser.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est un sale enfoiré qui frappe les femmes, il est lâche et vicieux.

Il secoua la tête.

-Des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas comme mon père.

-Bien sûr que non ! Le défendis-je avec ferveur. Tu ne t'en prendras jamais à plus faible que toi. Tu dois t'ôter cela de la tête.

Il me lança le plus démuni des regards.

-Je t'assure, tu es quelqu'un de bien, insistai-je, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi.

Il effleura rapidement ma joue du dos de sa main et sembla vite regretter son geste.

-J'ai fini par l'appeler pour l'avertir. Je voulais pas le prendre en traitre, tu comprends. Résultat, il a foncé dans un arbre avec sa voiture. Tout le monde pense que c'est un accident mais je sais que c'est faux. Je le connais. C'est un excellent conducteur, il n'y avait pas de pluie, il connait très bien cette route et son taux d'alcoolémie était à zéro. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il atterrisse dans un arbre.

Ça le minait, visiblement.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ou déjeuner ? On pourra en discuter tranquillement.

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir.

-Ne te dérange pas, va chez les Shelby. Ils doivent t'attendre.

-Ils savent que je ne viendrai pas. Je vais aller récupérer Dylan chez la nourrice et me reposer un peu. Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars, je dors mal.

-C'est compréhensible.

Je me rappelai de sa mère, de ce que lui-même avait vécu. Il me comprenait réellement. La vision du corps de Zack ensanglanté en plein milieu de la chaussée me traumatisait sans parler du bruit du choc quand il s'était fait renverser.

-Alors ? On va le boire ce café ? J'en ai bien besoin aussi. Ensuite je te déposerai à ton hôtel si tu veux.

-Je vais aller dormir chez Bob ce soir. Je rentre demain.

Demain…

-Bob ne m'a rien dit, râlai-je dans ma barbe, j'arrive pas à y croire.

-Il ne le sait pas encore. Quand ma garde à vue s'est terminée, je suis venu ici directement.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne encore appuyée contre sa poitrine.

-J'avais besoin de te voir avant de partir.

C'était un aveu qui lui coutait, je lui souris avec affection et espoir.

-D'accord pour le café, céda-t-il, mais on va chez toi.

OoooO

Nous avalions notre tasse fumante, installés l'un en face de l'autre autour de ma table de cuisine.

Nina m'avait envoyé un message que je n'avais vu qu'en arrivant devant chez elle en trouvant porte close. Elle avait emmené Dylan avec elle chez sa sœur qui fêtait son anniversaire. Elle se doutait que je ne serai pas en forme et avait pris d'autres dispositions. C'était gentil de sa part et je savourais ce moment de tranquillité avec Alex. Je l'avais finalement emmené récupérer sa voiture chez Bob ainsi je n'aurais plus à ressortir.

-Celui qui a fait ça t'en voulait, dit-il subitement. Ton appartement a été saccagé. Tu t'es fait des ennemis ?

En arrivant, il avait fait le tour de la maison, noté des choses, et grogné de colère.

-Je ne connais pas grand monde, je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point.

-Peut-être une ex de Shelby ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, il était retourné à ses habitudes, il avait plusieurs copines en même temps que moi.

-Vraiment ? Et ça ne t'a pas contrariée ?

-Mon amour-propre en a pris un coup, pour le reste je m'en fichais. C'était ma punition.

Il me dévisagea longuement, soupira, continua de boire son café. Il avait changé, son visage s'était creusé, ses yeux étaient cernés, son regard moins tolérant. Je devinai être à l'origine de ce changement. Je ne me lassai pas de le contempler, ne croyant pas à la chance que j'avais de le revoir. Il aurait dû me haïr et pourtant, il était là, m'apportant son soutien. Le remord me tenailla de nouveau, identique à celui que j'avais eu il y a un an.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais mais il faut que tu saches que je suis désolée. J'ai eu peur et j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

-Laisse tomber Norma.

Il était blasé, fatigué, non, carrément éreinté. Je pris sur moi de me taire. Il termina son café et se resservit une deuxième tasse.

-Tu veux des petits gâteaux ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu as maigri.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Je me levai déjà pour sortir une poêle et une casserole, échafaudant le diner dans ma tête.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'arriverai pas à avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Il faut prendre soin de toi, Alex.

-C'est ce que je fais ! S'agaça-t-il.

-Ben, c'est pas une réussite, lui reprochai-je en sortant de mon frigo des légumes et la malheureuse pièce de bœuf qu'il me restait.

- _La faute à qui_ ! Tonna-t-il.

Je sursautai et fis tout tomber au sol. Il m'aida à tout ramasser en s'excusant. Il soupira en se redressant :

-Je vais retourner chez Bob.

J'ignorai sa tentative de fuite, contrariée aussi. Je lui fis face :

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu quand je te l'ai demandé, Alex ?

C'était une question difficile mais je ne pouvais plus autoriser cet enchainement de douleur et de blessures que nous nous provoquions l'un chez l'autre.

-A quoi bon remuer le passé ?

-Il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute sinon nous resterons prisonnier l'un de l'autre.

Il se vouta, est-ce que je l'accablais en nous confrontant comme ça ? Avais-je raison de le pousser à communiquer avec moi ? Il n'était pas obligé, pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, mon père risquait d'aller en prison, il a fait pression sur moi pour l'aider à s'en tirer en menaçant de s'en prendre à toi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Il fallait qu'il soit persuadé que nous deux c'était fini.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait mis sa menace à exécution ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne puisse revenir vers toi en toute sécurité.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner.

-Je le sais.

Nous nous observâmes un moment en silence.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessée. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais. Ça a été très dur de te dire non, Norma. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être près de toi et ne plus jamais te quitter.

-C'est encore possible tu sais.

Il me jeta un regard hésitant. C'était le moment où jamais. Je le serrai fort contre moi.

-On a perdu assez de temps mon chéri, tu ne crois pas ?

Il acquiesça, enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou en m'enlaçant. C'était inespéré, j'avais l'impression que j'allais éclater.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il fallait qu'il le sache. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa furieusement. Il avait enfin lâché prise, fébrile, mes doigts cherchèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Il s'écarta brusquement :

-J'ai besoin d'une douche.

-Alex…

-Non, sérieusement, j'en ai besoin après soixante-douze heures de garde à vue.

Dépitée, je lui indiquai la salle de bain.

-Je vais chercher tes affaires dans la voiture, lui proposai-je.

Je me hâtai de prendre son sac de sport dans son coffre, évitant de regarder plus en amont sur la chaussée. Jamais ne pourrai oublier cet accident… si c'était bien un accident. Un frisson me parcourut. Je remontai rapidement, anxieuse subitement. Je refermai la porte à clef, mis la chaine de sécurité et me rendit à la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai en urgence, et frappai trois petits coups.

-Entre, c'est ouvert.

Il était dans la cabine de douche. Elle était opaque, je le distinguai à peine.

-Je te pose ton sac là.

Il entrouvrit la cabine pour voir où j'avais posé son sac et se figea en me découvrant toute nue.

-Viens, dit-il enfin.

Il ne me laissa le temps de rien. Plaquée contre un pan de la cabine, je le vis s'agenouiller et il entreprit de me faire découvrir le contact le plus intime que je n'ai jamais connu. Son bouche parcourut mon intimité, sa langue effectuant des va-et-vient qui m'électrisèrent. Les deux bras tendus, je tentai de me maintenir debout mais je peinais à garder toute lucidité. Le plaisir était véritablement douloureux, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Mon corps se cambra, cherchant un rythme, en voulant encore plus. Je finis par l'appeler dans un gémissement rauque tandis que ses mains malaxaient ma taille, mes hanches, mes fesses, mes cuisses. J'agrippai d'une main ses cheveux, enfonçant son visage un peu plus, provoquant la montée d'un orgasme que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.

Je me laissai glisser au sol, Alex me réceptionna dans ses bras. J'accolai mon front contre le sien, amorphe, alanguie, amoureuse. Je caressai sa joue mal rasée, effleurai ses lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sourit, frottant son nez contre le mien.

-Si tu veux la suite, dit-il, va falloir investir dans un nouveau canapé-lit… et te marier avec moi.

-D'accord. On a le temps de manger un morceau avant ?

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à Aurélie pour le comm !

En réponse à la tienne cher **invité** : C'est bien dommage que tu ne connaisses pas l'histoire d'origine tellement elle est géniale. J'ai recrée un univers différent tout en gardant une bonne partie du caractère initial des personnages. Ils sont cependant plus jeunes donc j'ai un peu de marge. Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'adore cette fic mais j'ai peu de lecteurs et aussi peu de temps pour écrire mais je m'accroche car j'ai tellement d'idées à mettre sur le papier. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Partie 17

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures quand Nina revint avec Dylan.

Alex était sorti, il avait une course à faire. Je l'attendais depuis déjà une bonne heure, impatiente de rester auprès de lui. J'avais préparé le diner, heureuse de le partager avec lui mais maintenant que Dylan était revenu, la réalité me tomba dessus avec dureté. Je remerciai chaleureusement Nina, et refermai la porte sur elle. Dylan entama une longue conversation sur ce qu'il avait fait chez la sœur de Nina. J'écoutai son babillage d'une oreille distraite, guettant de temps à autre le retour d'Alex. Je le déshabillai pour le mettre au bain, autant régler ça tout de suite. J'attrapai sa baignoire en plastique pour l'installer dans la cabine de douche. Cette baignoire était trop petite mais il semblait s'en accommoder et il pataugea un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude dans la mousse car j'étais plongée dans d'autres souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une sensualité inouïe. Je fermai les yeux un instant, Dylan me rappela à l'ordre.

-Maman, ça pique les yeux.

Je terminai son shampooing et le séchai rapidement. Il avait beaucoup grandi et il n'était pas très costaud. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds et ses traits me rappelaient constamment Caleb. Plus il grandissait, plus il lui ressemblait. Et ça me tuait.

Je mettais son pyjama quand on sonna à l'interphone.

En moins de quinze minutes, je me retrouvai avec un nouveau canapé-lit et l'ancien repartit avec les livreurs. Etrangement, cela me fit un bien fou. Ce poids sur mon cœur diminua un peu.

-Alex ! Lui reprochai-je pour la forme.

-Voilà une chose de réglée. J'ai contacté la mairie, je t'ai ramené la liste des documents nécessaires pour le mariage et …

Dylan apparut à l'entrée, tout timide. Il observait Alex avec prudence.

-Salut Dylan, le salua Alex en s'accroupissant devant lui et lui tendant la main. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Dylan lui serra la main avec un signe négatif de la tête.

-C'est pas grave, ajouta Alex. On aura du temps pour refaire connaissance.

Dylan me jetait des coups d'œil, intimidé par Alex.

-Alex va rester avec nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons nous marier.

-C'est quoi marier ?

Je fis une tentative pour lui expliquer et il fronça les sourcils.

-Et Zack il est où ?

Cela jeta un froid polaire sur l'ambiance.

-Parti au ciel, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, m'agaçai-je.

Il remuait tout ce qui me faisait me sentir mal.

-Je peux lui parler un instant ? Me demanda Alex.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Une discussion entre homme.

-Si tu veux.

Je regagnai la cuisine pour préparer la table, peu convaincue. Ils apparurent enfin au bout de quelques minutes. Dylan semblait moins contrarié ce qui m'apaisa instantanément.

-A table !

J'aurais dû faire comme d'habitude et attendre qu'il termine de manger avant de lui donner son bain car il en mit partout. Je n'étais plus du tout dans l'euphorie de mes retrouvailles avec Alex. Je changeai le pyjama de Dylan en marmonnant puis je le laissai jouer un peu dans sa chambre.

Alex avait débarrassé la table et faisait la vaisselle.

-Merci, dis-je avec soulagement, subitement éreintée.

-Va t'installer dans notre nouveau canapé, je te rejoins.

Je zappais depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il se posa à mes côtés.

-Je dois repartir demain, alors il faut que l'on règle certains détails ce soir.

Il vit ma mine dépitée et embrassa ma main.

-J'ai des choses à régler avant de m'installer ici.

-Je sais. Combien de temps pars-tu ?

-Une semaine, peut-être dix jours.

Une éternité en somme.

-Un poste s'est libéré au bureau du Shérif Walden, je dois négocier mon départ.

Je me raidis, il allait récupérer le poste de Zack.

-Il te prend malgré la garde à vue que tu as faite ?

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'avais un alibi, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps au poste pour Caroline et à l'hôpital pour Keith. Et nous deux nous étions séparés depuis longtemps. Tout a été décortiqué et mon cursus professionnel est sans faille. J'avais déjà postulé sur ce poste quand je t'ai demandé en mariage la première fois, et ensuite j'y ai renoncé malgré l'insistance du Shérif Walden. C'est là qu'il a engagé Shelby.

Je fus étonnée par ses révélations. Il reprit le cours de notre discussion.

-Durant ces quelques jours, je dois tenter de trouver un acquéreur pour la maison de ma mère et si j'y arrive pas dans ce laps de temps, je laisserai l'agence immobilière gérer ça pour moi.

-Tu… tu vas vraiment la vendre ?

-Je l'ai déjà mise en vente depuis un moment mais ça tarde. Je vais faire un peu pression sur l'agence. Quand on aura les fonds, on pourra s'acheter notre maison. On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop petit et puis après ce qui s'est passé…

J'allais de surprise en surprise, le cœur battant.

-Pour le mariage civil, on pourrait le programmer pour mon retour, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il griffonnait plein de choses sur un bloc-note, feuilletait des documents. Ne me voyant pas répondre, il cessa de noter des choses et posa des yeux inquiets sur moi.

-Je vais trop vite c'est ça ? Il faut me le dire, des fois je me rends pas compte.

-Non, non, ça va, j'ai hâte que l'on soit ensemble. C'est juste que ça semble si facile, trop facile.

-Les choses se goupillent bien mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de m'installer avec toi.

Il reprit son monologue sans se soucier de l'émoi qu'il avait suscité en moi. Son amour me redonnait confiance, me rassurait, et sa détermination était ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui. J'avais refoulé toutes mes angoisses et toutes mes inquiétudes au fond de moi pour me laisser porter à bout de bras par cet homme que je percevais comme un pilier où je pourrais m'accrocher pour supporter la vie.

-Norma ?

Je revins à l'instant présent.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, râla-t-il.

-Mais si.

Il soupira, peu dupe et répéta ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je compris qu'il fallait que je rajoute son nom sur la boite aux lettres, qu'il prenne rendez-vous à sa banque pour clôturer ses comptes…

-Tu veux qu'on ouvre un compte joint ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à partager avec toi quoique je vais changer bientôt de boulot, j'aurai un peu plus de revenus.

-Tu changes de boulot ?

-Oui, me gonflai-je comme un paon, je vais bosser au motel, à l'accueil.

Il eut un instant d'arrêt :

-Quel motel ?

-Tu sais bien, celui de Mme Summers. J'ai visité un peu sa maison, elle est magnifique.

Il resta perplexe un instant avant de se fermer complètement :

-Tu ne peux pas travailler avec Keith.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Il est à l'hosto. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui, il a encore essayé de me menacer mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire, il ne me connait pas, ça se voit ! J'ai hâte de commencer si tu savais ! Ce sera vraiment une avancée dans mon parcours professionnel.

Quelque chose dans ce que je venais de lui dire l'avait contrarié. Il parcourut ses notes l'air de rien.

-Alex ?

-Hum ?

Un frisson me traversa la colonne vertébrale.

-Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide hein ?

-Comme quoi ?

-T'en prendre à Keith, par exemple.

-Il est déjà à l'hôpital.

Heureusement pour lui, réalisai-je avec effroi. Il fallait que je fasse plus attention à ce qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Alex était le plus gentil des hommes mais il avait sa part d'ombre et je devais faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'exprime pas. Je devais le préserver pour qu'il conserve son intégrité.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, j'étais fascinée par son pragmatisme. Il avait tout prévu comme s'il avait déjà pensé à tout ça depuis longtemps.

-Tu devrais mettre Dylan au lit, non ?

Ah oui, Dylan. On ne l'entendait tellement pas qu'on pourrait oublier qu'il était là. En poussant la porte de sa chambre, je le découvris endormi sur son tapis de jeu. Je le soulevai pour l'emmener aux toilettes faire pipi. Il était propre depuis quelques semaines et c'était vraiment un soulagement. Plus de couches à acheter. Quand il fut allongé dans son lit, il attrapa son doudou de toujours, un ourson en peluche d'un brun sombre, et ferma les yeux. Il n'attendait ni histoire, ni chanson, ni tendresse de ma part. Je le bordais puis, au lieu de m'en aller, je m'assis à ses côtés. Il s'en rendit compte et darda sur moi des yeux bleus interrogatifs.

Je m'en voulais de cette vie qu'il menait, de cette incapacité à l'aimer. Avec l'arrivée d'Alex, les choses allaient changer mais dans quel sens pour lui ?

-Maman ? Ça va ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors maintenant.

J'enclenchai la veilleuse et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Je fis un saut dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je me détaillai avec lassitude. Je n'avais que vingt et un an mais je me sentais usée. J'étais différente des jeunes de mon âge, trop sérieuse, trop affairée, trop responsable. J'avais vécu tant de choses horribles.

Et pourtant…

Je finis par sourire à ce reflet déprimant car je voyais le bonheur poindre au bout du tunnel. En croisant la route d'Alex, mon destin avait pris une autre tournure, scellant le mien au sien. Il avait cette même douleur que moi au fond de lui-même, cette même vie sérieuse et pleine de responsabilités, cette même vie bousillée par un évènement dramatique et par une famille destructrice. Nous provenions du même moule, du même monde.

J'attachais mes cheveux en un vague chignon quand il frappa à la porte.

-Tu peux me donner des draps, j'ai ouvert le canapé-lit.

-Je te ramène ça tout de suite.

Quand le lit fut prêt, il se déshabilla sous mes yeux plein d'envie. Mon peignoir atterrit sur le pied du lit et je m'enfonçai avec satisfaction sous les draps, rassurée à l'idée de ne pas dormir seule. Il éteignit les lumières et s'allongea sous la couette. Il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures cependant, nous manquions tous les deux de sommeil. Je pensais me caler contre lui mais il me devança et posa sa tête sur mon cœur et m'enserra la taille de son bras. Adieu fatigue, ma poitrine se soulevait avec frénésie. Il ne portait rien de plus que son boxer, il était chaud, il m'enivrait de son odeur, ses cheveux étaient drus sous mes doigts caressants.

-Bonne nuit Norma.

Dormir ? Il était sérieux ? Apparemment oui car la minute suivante, sa respiration se fit profonde et lente. Je lui en voulus de me laisser comme ça. En retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal, je parvins à réfléchir correctement. Il était épuisé, il méritait un peu de repos. Et moi aussi.

Zack ne vint pas hanter ma nuit, je me réveillai fraiche et dispose et seule ! J'aperçus les affaires d'Alex au pied du lit et eus un soupir de soulagement. En zieutant l'horloge, j'eus un sursaut, il était déjà dix heures ! J'enfilai mon peignoir et regagnai les wc en urgence. J'entendis des bavardages dans la chambre de Dylan. Je reconnus la voix d'Alex.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je jetai un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Alex coiffait Dylan. Je poussai la porte, surprise de voir Dylan habillé.

-Maman !

Il me fit coucou de la main.

-Je suis prêt pour aller faire les courses avec Alex. J'ai brossé mes dents et j'ai débarbouillé ma figure et j'ai aussi choisi mes habits.

Ça se voyait, ce n'était pas très coordonné. Alex se redressa et vint à ma rencontre, il m'embrassa avec douceur et m'enlaça.

-Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?

Il me dévisageait avec un bonheur évident, bonheur qui déteignit sur moi.

-Oui. Très bien et toi ?

-Comme un bébé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore. J'entendis Dylan pouffer, nous nous tournâmes vers lui en même temps : il avait caché ses yeux avec ses mains, gêné.

-Alors comme ça vous allez en courses ?

Alex se reconcentra sur moi.

-Oui, comme tu dormais, j'ai voulu l'emmener avec moi. On a déjeuné, et ton petit-déjeuner est prêt. Ça ne t'embête pas que je l'emmène ?

-S'il est d'accord, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je croyais que tu devais partir tôt ?

-Oui mais ton frigo mérite qu'on s'en occupe.

-J'allais le faire, me raidis-je, un peu vexée.

-Je le sais mais faut bien qu'on se partage les tâches.

-Oui, marmonnai-je.

J'avais besoin d'un bon café pour me réveiller et attaquer cette journée de travail.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard avec lui, je dois le déposer chez la nourrice à 13h30.

-Ok. On y va mon pote ?

Dylan s'en alla sans un regard vers moi, enchanté par cette escapade.

OoooO

Je finissais ma première journée de formation au motel, satisfaite par les compliments de Deborah, ma formatrice. Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi mais maitrisait parfaitement le métier. Son allure impeccable me faisait un peu ruminer car je n'avais pas assez de vêtements pour afficher une allure aussi nickel. J'avais décidé de couper mes cheveux, affichant un carré qui frôlait mes épaules. Mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leur teinte châtain mais méritaient quelques soins à cause de ce lissage que je persistais à leur imposer. Je m'étais aussi maquillée, et cela m'allait bien.

Debbie s'absenta pour aller voir Mme Summers avant que je ne quitte mon poste. Elle travaillait en douze heures, relayée par un autre intérimaire la nuit qui faisait aussi office de veilleur de nuit. Il y avait aussi un roulement le week-end effectué par deux mecs en poste fixe. Tout roulait parfaitement malgré l'absence de Keith. Il était toujours hospitalisé. Shelly me donnait des nouvelles que j'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mon portable sonna, je souris en reconnaissant son numéro.

-Norma alors et cette première journée ?

-Génial ! Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, j'ai pas fini mon service. Et quelqu'un arrive.

Je raccrochai avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Une jeune femme rousse magnifique entra et se dirigea vers moi. Elle ôta ses gants en cuir et me dévisagea sans aménité. J'eus un mal fou à maintenir mon sourire face à ce regard glacial.

-J'ai besoin d'une chambre.

Je lui sortis mon laïus à la perfection, nullement impressionnée par cette pimbêche agressive. Je lui remis une clef quand elle régla la note et je lui demandai une pièce d'identité.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre mon nom.

-Mais madame…

-Je vous donne mon nom si vous me donnez le vôtre.

-Il est écrit sur mon badge.

-Il n'y a que votre prénom… Norma.

Mon poil se hérissa sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre mon nom.

-Vous non plus.

Elle s'en alla sans que je n'aie eu le temps de lui proposer de l'accompagner à sa chambre. J'avais tout fait de travers, Debbie allait me le reprocher. Elle n'en fit rien, elle se montra compréhensive.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Rentre chez toi, on se voit demain.

Je hochai la tête, contrariée. En m'installant dans ma Mercedes, je vis que j'avais un message d'Alex. Il n'arriverait que dans la nuit.

« Je t'attendrai », lui répondis-je.

Dix jours qu'il était parti, cela m'avait paru être une éternité.

Je démarrai et fis la route sans vraiment la voir, fébrile à l'idée de le revoir. Demain nous devions nous marier dans l'après-midi. J'avais rempli et fourni tous les papiers nécessaires. Et pour la robe, je l'avais créée moi-même sur mon temps de repos. Personne n'était au courant, personne n'était invité. Cela se passerait avec Dylan, en tout intimité. Il me demandait tous les jours quand Alex allait revenir. Il était aussi impatient que moi. Alex nous aimait tous les deux, il n'y avait pas de doutes et Dylan et moi avions besoin de lui pour être heureux. Le soir du départ d'Alex, Dylan m'avait raconté qu'il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et que c'était Alex qui l'avait remis au lit et il lui avait aussi raconté une histoire.

Je souris tout en terminant mon trajet, je me garai bien plus bas dans le sens opposé où Zack avait été renversé, il n'y avait pas de place devant la maison et la place la plus proche était trop près du lieu de l'accident. Je longeai le trottoir, frigorifiée par la pluie. Il faisait nuit, les réverbères peinaient à éclairer. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, je jetai un œil malgré moi pour me rassurer. C'était visiblement une femme, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Au coin de la rue, je me sentis happée en arrière. Je ne pus hurler car une main munit d'un mouchoir se plaqua durement sur ma bouche et mon nez. Une odeur désagréable et forte s'insinua dans mes narines, me donna le tournis. Je fus entrainée malgré moi vers la ruelle qui séparait les deux bâtiments et jetée contre un mur. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits mais je voyais trouble. Je voulus crier mais je n'y parvins pas, sonnée par un coup violent dans la mâchoire avec un objet dur. Je tombai au sol dans un bruit sourd, écoeurée par le goût du sang, terrorisée par mon incapacité à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. La personne se jeta sur moi, impossible de voir son visage, la pluie m'aveuglait, la douleur me tétanisait. Elle me roua de coups dans une rage évidente. Je voulais avoir cette rage pour me défendre mais elle m'en avait privée dès le départ, de manière malhonnête, ne me laissant aucune chance de combattre. Sa main me saisit au cou, serra, serra, serra…

J'eus un sursaut pour maintenir ma survie, repoussant l'agresseur, agrippant tout ce que je pouvais. Des cheveux apparurent, longs et fin. Une femme, compris-je. Elle se servit de sa deuxième main pour accélérer mon asphyxie.

Pourquoi ? Ce fut la seule chose qui résonnait dans ma tête tandis que la vie commençait à me quitter. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça?

J'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin de respirer. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici, je ne voulais pas laisser Dylan tout seul dans ce monde épouvantable, je ne voulais pas abandonner Alex. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il ne le supporterait pas et tout le mal en lui ressurgirait et l'emporterait.

L'air réintégra subitement mes poumons par je ne sais quel miracle. Mon agresseur fut délogé de mon corps endolori et j'entendis au loin la voix de Bob.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	18. Chapter 18

Pas de reviews ! Allez, un effort !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 18

* * *

ALEX

Une semaine que j'étais rentré, et je n'avais toujours pas réglé le plus urgent : le boulot et la maison.

Mon nouveau patron me menait la vie dure, l'arrestation de mon père avait causé beaucoup de désagréments au sein de l'équipe et je ne parvenais pas à trouver ma place ici. Il refusait de me faciliter la tâche. Cependant, je parviendrai à avoir gain de cause. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser emmerder. A White Pine Bay, je saurai m'intégrer et j'avais déjà beaucoup de travail qui m'y attendait. Et je devais trouver celui qui avait tué Shelby et cambriolé la maison de Norma.

Norma.

Elle m'attendait, et je tardais. Nous devions nous marier ce weekend. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'y serai. J'avais hâte de vivre ma vie près d'elle, enfin. Nous le méritions tous les deux. Nous méritions notre part de bonheur.

J'avais clôturé toutes mes affaires courantes et transmis le reste aux collègues présents qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas. Je retournai dans le bureau du boss, décidé à en finir. J'avais fait mon décompte d'heures et de congés, je pouvais m'en aller largement malgré le préavis. Je frappai et j'entrai sans attendre qu'il me dise d'entrer. Il releva la tête vers moi, contrarié :

-Oui Romero ?

Je pris place en face de lui et lui balançai tous les papiers à ma disposition.

-Voilà ma démission puisque vous refusez ma mutation. J'ai largement de quoi assurer mon préavis avec les congés que je ne prends jamais.

Il resta stoïque, me dévisageant avec hostilité.

-Vous serez mieux sans moi, je ne comprends pas votre obstination.

-Votre père a causé beaucoup de dégât. Il contenu de semer la terreur même de sa cellule.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il renoncera à me pourrir la vie, si je pourris la vôtre.

Je comprenais mieux et cela me révolta.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser intimider.

-Ah oui ? Pas facile quand il s'en prend à ma famille.

J'étais effaré.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Au lieu de ça, vous avez fait de ma vie professionnel un enfer et il a eu gain de cause.

-Vous le dire ?

Il ricana.

-Vous êtes comme lui. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

-C'est faux ! Tonnai-je. Je ne suis pas comme lui !

-Vos méthodes de travail…commença-t-il.

-J'ai mes méthodes et elles portent leurs fruits mais cela ne concerne que le travail. Dans ma vie privée, je ne suis pas tyrannique et je suis civilisé. Je respecte la loi, les gens, la vie. Si j'ai aidé à le mettre en prison, c'était pour soulager le monde d'une pourriture pareil. Il a tué ma mère, il mérite ce qu'il y a de pire.

Il m'examina d'un air moins colérique.

-Ça ne change rien, je suis coincé.

-Ne vous laissez pas faire, réagissez, coup pour coup. Et moi je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite et démanteler le réseau qui lui sert de main d'œuvre. Et pour cela, j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Il se redressa, s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me jaugeant sans filtre.

-Ok, décida-t-il. Et j'accède à votre mutation avec tous les avantages qui vont avec, que vous y parveniez ou non. Je pensais savoir à qui j'avais affaire, je me trompais visiblement.

Je retournai à mon bureau, satisfait, pris mes affaires et saluai les collègues sans vraiment leur prêter attention. Je ne pensais qu'à mon père. Il était trop tard pour aller le voir mais j'avais quelques visites à faire en attendant.

OooooO

En entrant dans la salle de visite en ce début d'après-midi, je fis un effort pour me détendre. Je ne devais pas lui montrer à quel point j'avais la rage contre lui. Dans mon cerveau embrumé tournait en boucle le fait qu'il était sûrement l'auteur des désagréments de Norma. Tout collait, et Ben, son bras droit, avait laissé entendre des choses quand je lui avais collé mon arme sur son œil il y a quelques heures. J'avais à peine dormi, angoissé à l'idée que je sois responsable du chaos de la vie de Norma et de la mort de Shelby.

Je m'assis sur le siège que me montra le gardien, et je patientai le temps de voir mon père arriver. Je zieutai les alentours sans réellement voir les gens qui discutaient. Il y avait peu de visites mais elles étaient animées. Le gardien intervint sur une des tables. Je l'observai faire machinalement, et mon cœur se compressa en reconnaissant le frère de Norma. C'était lui, pas de doute possible, je l'avais suffisamment vu dans les journaux locaux pour savoir qui il était. Et Dylan lui ressemblait de manière effarante, c'était perturbant. Je me détournai de lui pour éviter de penser à des choses désagréables, des choses auxquelles je me refusais de penser. En face de lui, un homme d'un certain âge gesticulait.

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée ! Cria-t-il.

Cela me ramena à des souvenirs pénibles de mon propre passé. Je me fis violence pour me concentrer sur lui.

-Calmez-vous ! S'écria le gardien, sinon j'écourte la visite.

-Elle est revenue et vous n'étiez plus là, elle est morte de chagrin ! Continua-t-il.

-Mon cul ! Se redressa Caleb, elle se fichait de nous ! Elle était pire que toi, nous maltraitant de la pire manière qui soit ! Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ! Je ne vais pas pleurer pour cette folle !

La mère de Norma était morte ? Cela me désola. Son père tenta de se jeter sur lui, tanguant dangereusement, mais le gardien l'en empêcha et l'éloigna sans cérémonie.

-Retourne dans ta cellule, Calhoun ! Lui ordonna le gardien.

-J'espère que tu pourriras ici, maudis sois-tu pour ce que tu lui as fait ! Cracha père avant de disparaitre.

J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas de sa femme dont il parlait.

-Et bien il y en a du grabuge, entendis-je.

J'eus un sursaut malgré moi. Mon père s'installa devant moi, tout sourire.

-Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de me voir.

-Pourquoi non ? Mon fils unique vient me voir, j'ai de quoi me réjouir.

-Je viens pour obtenir des réponses.

-Vas-y ! Il me tarde de savoir.

-Tu as envoyé un de tes gars chez Norma ?

-Non.

-Tu as fait tuer son petit ami ?

-Je croyais que c'était toi, son mec.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des lustres et ça tu le sais.

-Ça c'est ce que tu racontes mais je vois bien que tu mens.

-Alors… c'était bien toi ? Tu… tu t'en es pris à Norma ?

Ma tension s'envola d'un seul coup, il s'en rendit compte, ôta cet air triomphant de son visage.

-Non, je viens de te le dire.

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

-Parce que si c'était moi, je te l'aurais dit, je regrette de ne pas y être pour quelque chose quand je vois dans quel état ça te met.

Il ne mentait pas. Je le sentais. Cela m'enleva un poids énorme sur le cœur.

-J'étais occupé ailleurs mais je pense que je vais devoir m'y pencher sur le cas de cette fille, tu sembles très intéressé par sa vie alors que soi-disant tu ne la fréquentes plus.

Encore des menaces. Il n'apprenait donc jamais ?

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je quitte le bureau du shérif, la maison est quasi vendue, et je quitte cette ville.

Il encaissa sans broncher mais il était furieux.

-Alors forcément tu sais où je vais. Mais je m'en fous. Tes trois potes, je suis allé leur rendre visite j'ai eu du mal à trouver Bernie. Je leur ai fait passer un petit message et ils vont passer à table… sauf Bernie qui a préféré se foutre une balle. Mon ex-patron les a mis en garde à vue. Sa femme a reconnu ce matin celui qui l'avait agressée en sortant de son travail. Ils vont te rejoindre ici. Ça va pas être gai car je leur ai expliqué à quel point tu n'avais pas été vigilant et que leur nom apparaissait sur plusieurs documents que j'avais gardé en réserve.

Il me regarda avec des yeux rageurs.

-Tu ne pourras plus régner sur ton petit monde, lui balançai-je avec délectation.

-Ne crois pas que tu m'aies neutralisé. J'ai encore des cartes en réserve.

-Si c'est le cas, le Shérif le fera à ma place, il a de bonnes motivations maintenant.

-Tu le regretteras.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas peur. La seule chose de valable que tu m'ais apprise c'est de ne craindre personne ! J'espère que tu vas crever ici. Adieu.

Je fus heureux de quitter cet endroit de malheur. Ça aussi c'était réglé. Je pouvais désormais commencer une nouvelle vie sans l'ombre de mon père au-dessus de ma tête. En rentrant, en début de soirée, je passai à l'agence immobilière. Ça faisait une semaine que je cherchais à voir Rébecca sans succès. Apparemment, elle était malade mais je n'avais pas eu plus d'info pourtant j'étais passé chez ses parents mais ils ne m'avaient pas laissé la voir. Du coup, sa collègue avait repris ses dossiers mais la vente de ma maison avait pris du retard : les entretiens avaient été décalés et certains avaient même abandonné la visite. En poussant la porte de l'agence, je fus surpris de tomber sur Rebecca. Elle me lança un coup d'œil glacé.

-Viens dans mon bureau.

Je la suivis et m'installai en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Non.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre le travail.

-J'ai besoin de travailler, sinon je vais devenir folle.

Elle ouvrit le dossier, le parcourut, apposa quelques notes, marmonna un peu.

-Bon, voilà le topo, j'ai deux visites de prévues en fin de semaine et une la semaine prochaine. Il y a une famille qui semble vraiment intéressée. Et le prix proposé se rapproche vraiment de ce que vaut ta maison. Je vais faire au mieux.

-Je le sais. Je te fais confiance. Je déménage demain mais tu as le double des clefs de toute façon.

-Les meubles sont inclus dans le prix de vente ?

-Oui, je ne veux rien emmener.

Elle griffonna quelques petites choses.

-Bien, je peux peut-être en obtenir plus. Je verrai.

-J'apprécie ce que tu fais.

Elle balaya cette remarque de la main.

-J'aurai un plus gros bonus, n'y vois rien d'autre.

Je n'étais pas dupe. Elle se décarcassait pour moi malgré ce que je lui avais fait.

-Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois… J'ai été un peu dur, je n'aurais pas dû te rabrouer comme ça.

Elle darda sur moi un œil étincelant qui me glaça.

-Tu as bien fait, ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle croisa ses jambes :

-Comment va Nathan ?

-Il est chez sa mère, Keith a déconné, j'ai dû intervenir, il va devoir passer devant un juge quand il sera remis de ses blessures.

Etonnamment, elle ne me posa pas de questions.

-Tu vas vivre où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas bien déménager quelque part non ?

-Ah oui… je retourne aux sources, à White Pine Bay.

Elle blêmit d'un seul coup.

-Rebecca ?

-Tu vas vivre avec « elle » ?

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait notre conversation et le ton qu'elle employait pour la nommer.

-Oui, nous allons nous marier ce weekend, il est logique que l'on s'installe ensemble.

-Vous marier ? carrément ?

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux en arrière, ses mains tremblaient. Je ne voulais pas polémiquer là-dessus. Ça ne la concernait pas. Et surtout, je la voyais perdre pied, elle en souffrait et cela me pesait. Quand je serai parti, elle m'oubliera, elle pourra refaire sa vie.

Elle sécha discrètement une larme, referma le dossier et me reconduisit à l'entrée.

-J'ai ton numéro, je te contacterai quand j'aurai une proposition. Je ferai les démarches chez le notaire et tu devras revenir signer le compromis de vente.

-Très bien. Merci.

Je voulus lui dire autre chose mais je me retins. Autant couper court.

OoooO

J'avais réservé les déménageurs pour la fin de matinée, j'avais hâte de rejoindre Norma ce soir. Ils arrivèrent en retard, ce fut laborieux et je perdis beaucoup de temps en paperasse pour organiser l'expédition du piano de ma mère chez Norma. L'heure passait et je dus me résoudre à lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que je serai en retard et que j'arriverai très tard. En regardant le camion partir, j'eus une immense sensation de soulagement. J'avais fait don de la plupart de mes affaires à la croix rouge. J'avais juste conservé la photo et l'alliance de ma mère et quelques rares souvenirs de ma grand-mère. Mieux valait tout laisser derrière moi.

Ce ne fut pas compliqué de dire au revoir à la maison qui avait accueilli toutes nos souffrances. En refermant la porte, je me sentis revigoré. Je me hâtai de rejoindre ma voiture, elle était chargée à bloc. Je fis une longue halte au cimetière. Il fallait que je lui dise au revoir aussi.

OoooO

Tandis que je conduisais, je pensais à Norma. Il y avait tellement de choses à mettre en place, encore des détails à régler mais le bonheur était là. Nous allions nous unir, fonder une famille avec Dylan. J'aimais ce gamin, je me reconnaissais en lui. Je voulais qu'il puisse compter sur moi, qu'il parvienne à grandir dans la confiance. Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Je serai un ami, peut-être un père, s'il le voulait, mais je ne savais pas comment procéder. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir d'enfant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'aspirais dans la vie. Cependant, je ne pouvais ignorer son mal-être, je devais agir, le protéger. Ainsi Norma pourrait peut-être se sentir mieux.

Je m'arrêtai pour manger un morceau. J'étais si pressé que je roulais trop vite. Je devais me calmer. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Norma, elle ne répondit pas. Déçu, j'allais raccrocher quand je vis quelle me rappelait.

-Norma, mon amour, j'arrive bientôt.

-Désolé de te décevoir, c'est moi, Bob.

OoooO

Je poussai la porte de l'hôpital vers deux heures du matin.

Hagard.

Je cherchai désespérément le service, l'étage, la chambre où elle se trouvait. L'infirmière me laissa entrer à contre-cœur.

-Elle dort, ne faites pas de bruit.

Elle était dans une chambre simple, pas d'autre patient avec elle. L'infirmière actionna un interrupteur et une légère lumière éclaira la pièce. Le choc me cloua sur place.

-Quelques minutes pas plus, me rappela-t-elle en sortant.

Je ne voyais que le visage martyrisé de Norma. Elle avait un bandage autour de la tête, une minerve. Un œil gonflé et bleui. Des hématomes sur tout le visage.

Pourquoi ? Qui ? Bob n'avait pas su me répondre, l'agresseur l'avait gazé et s'était enfui mais il était persuadé que c'était une femme. Je ne pouvais accuser mon père sur ce coup-là. Mais qui ? Qui ? Bon sang !

Je trouvai le courage de m'approcher. Je pris le dossier médical, examinai le détail de ses blessures, me voutant un peu plus sous la douleur. Je m'assis ensuite sur le rebord du lit et caressai lentement ses cheveux.

Si j'étais rentré plus tôt…

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol et posai mon visage près du sien, sur l'oreiller.

-Norma, pardon.

J'étais complétement broyé. Je parvins à ne pas pleurer. Je me sentais sur le point de commettre un meurtre, je voulais que quelqu'un paie. Je voulais que quelqu'un souffre.

Je dus m'assoupir car en ouvrant les yeux, l'aube pointait. J'étais endolori par cette position inconfortable. Je me redressai et m'étirai dans la douleur. J'appréciai que l'infirmière ne m'ait pas forcé à partir. Il faudrait que je l'en remercie. Je me servis de la salle de bain puis revins la veiller. Je cherchai une chaise pour m'assoir et patientai, les yeux rivés sur elle. Trente minute plus tard, l'infirmière passa pour vérifier la perfusion et je lui souris avec lassitude :

-Merci.

-Je finis ma garde bientôt, je verrai avec ma collègue si vous pouvez rester encore un peu.

Je hochai la tête avec gratitude. Elle me souhaita du courage et quitta la pièce. Mon portable vibra, c'était Bob.

-Oui ?

-Tu es encore à l'hosto ?

-Oui. Tu es tombé du lit ?

-Pas moyen de dormir, je m'en veux si tu savais. Tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur elle et j'ai échoué lamentablement.

-Si t'avais pas été là, elle serait morte. Je te suis reconnaissant Bob.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-J'arrive, dit-il enfin. Rejoins-moi bas dans quinze minutes.

-Ok.

En raccrochant, mon cœur loupa un battement. Norma avait ouvert les yeux, ou du moins un œil. Un œil rougi par le sang. Elle me sourit, grimaça de douleur.

-Tu es la mon chéri.

Elle essaya de tendre sa main vers moi. Je rapprochai ma chaise et attrapai sa main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Dylan, murmura-t-elle.

-Il est avec Nina. J'irai à la maison tout à l'heure et je m'occuperai de lui jusqu'à ton retour.

-Il faut prévenir Mme Summers.

-Je le ferai.

Elle referma les yeux.

-J'ai mal.  
Que lui dire ? J'avais envie de mourir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-J'ai peur Alex, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

J'essuyai cette larme avec précaution.

-Je suis là maintenant. Plus jamais je ne partirai, je te protègerai et je retrouverai celle qui a fait ça.

Et jamais plus elle ne recommencera.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à Aurélie pour son comm.

J'ai mis du temps à publier. J'étais démotivée par le manque de review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 19

* * *

Alex était descendu voir Bob à l'accueil.

Cette séparation me pesa. Ouvrir les yeux et le découvrir à mes côtés m'avaient procuré une sensation de soulagement inimaginable. Je m'étais tournée sur le lit pour être en face de la porte que je surveillais, guettant son retour. Cette simple action avait généré une souffrance dans tout mon corps. Je fixais cette porte d'un œil voilé de rouge. J'avais le visage en vrac, le corps en miette, le moral en lambeau. Je n'osais même pas me regarder dans la glace. Je me sentais nauséeuse et éreintée. Mais surtout une peur tenace me vrillait l'estomac car je ne pouvais occulter les images de mon agression.

Qui ? Pourquoi ?

La poisse semblait collée à mon karma.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin mais ce n'était que l'infirmière. Elle me posa des questions, me proposa un bassin pour faire pipi et me prévint que le médecin passerait en milieu de matinée. Une jeune dame entra avec un plateau qu'elle posa au-dessus de moi. Il fallait que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner et que j'avale quelques antalgiques. Son regard se fit compatissant, semblait rempli de pitié. Elle voulut m'aider à me redresser.

-Je vais me débrouiller ! Dis-je sèchement.

Elle insista, demandant l'aide de l'infirmière.

-Non ! J'ai dit non !

Elles haussèrent les épaules et quittèrent la pièce. Ne parvenant pas à me mettre à l'aise, je finis par regretter mon accès de colère. Je désespérais quand Alex revint dans la chambre. Il comprit d'un seul regard ce que je tentais de faire et m'aida efficacement.

-C'est bon comme ça ?

-Oui, merci.

Je pris mes cachets et j'entamai mon chocolat chaud et mes biscottes, grimaçai par mon immense difficulté à mâcher et à avaler. Ma mâchoire me lancinait, ma gorge était douloureuse. Et cette minerve ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je me sentais prisonnière.

Alex s'installa non loin et patienta.

-Pourquoi Bob n'est pas monté ?

-Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites.

-Je voulais le remercier.

-Je l'ai fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Heureusement qu'il était là, frissonnai-je.

-Je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi, me révéla-t-il.

-Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je.

-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement…

J'approuvai silencieusement.

-Merci à toi aussi dans ce cas.

Son visage se crispa, il baissa les yeux, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Alex ?

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Il fixa le paysage longuement, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Je terminai mon déjeuner, en silence, anxieuse. Je me laissai glisser sous les draps pour me rallonger un peu. Mon regard se focalisa très longtemps sur son profil renfermé. A quoi pensait-il ? Je n'osai l'imaginer…

-Madame ?

Je rouvris les yeux, l'infirmière me dévisageait sans se cacher.

-La police est là. Ça va aller ? Vous pouvez le recevoir ?

Je fis oui de la tête malgré une migraine intempestive.

-Où est Alex ?

-Qui ?

-Mon fiancé ?

-Parti il y a bien une heure.

Un adjoint entra sans même attendre d'y être invité. L'infirmière râla et nous laissa.

-Quelques minutes, précisa-t-elle avant de disparaitre, je reviendrai lui faire une prise de sang.

L'adjoint l'ignora, et se concentra sur moi. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, il était petit, plutôt trapu et peu avenant. Sur sa chemise figurait sa plaque et son nom.

-Mes condoléances pour Shelby.

Je bafouillai un merci surpris et gêné.

-Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce que je fis en détail tout en frottant mon front.

-Cela corrobore le témoignage de M. Paris. Il n'y a pas eu vol. Cela semble être un acte personnel contre vous. Et un tel acharnement laisse à penser à une vengeance passionnelle.

Cela m'atterra.

-Il s'agirait, continua-t-il, d'une femme rousse d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, de corpulence moyenne, une personne de moins de quarante ans.

-Il a vu son visage ?

-Non. Elle est parvenue à s'enfuir en lui balançant du gaz lacrymo en pleine figure. Avez-vous remarqué d'autres détails qui nous permettraient de l'identifier ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous des ennemis ?

-Non.

-Des problèmes au travail ? Avec votre famille ? Vos amis ? Vos ex ?

-Non.

-Peut-être une ex de Shelby ? Il en avait beaucoup.

Je haussais les épaules, contrariée. Je passais pour quoi ? Une énième conquête qui ne savait pas dans quoi elle avait fourré les pieds ?

-Je vais chercher de ce côté-là. Faites-moi une liste de vos fréquentations.

Il me tendit une feuille et un stylo. En une minute c'était réglé. Il fronça les sourcils en récupérant le feuillet et en le parcourant.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne suis là que depuis quatre ans. J'ai un enfant en bas âge alors je ne traine pas, je ne sors pas le soir. Et puis j'ai du mal à faire confiance.

-Pas de famille ?

-Mon frère est en prison, ma mère sûrement encore à l'asile et mon père est alcoolique. Ils sont loin d'ici.

Parler d'eux m'écorchait la bouche. Il m'interrogea encore un peu jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne.

-Le docteur est là.

L'adjoint s'éclipsa et le médecin apparut dans mon champ de vision. Nous discutâmes un moment, il me posa plein de questions, prescrivit d'autres examens et d'autres médicaments.

-Vous pouvez vous lever si besoin.

Il s'en alla aussi sec, pressé par d'autres patients à voir, sûrement.

-Ma collègue va vous aider à faire votre toilette et je reviendrai vous faire une prise de sang, me renseigna l'infirmière.

Dans la salle de bain, je me figeai devant mon reflet. J'étais affreuse. L'aide-soignante tenta de me réconforter, essuya mes larmes, retira ma minerve et me fit entrer sous la douche. Quand tout cela fut expédié, il était déjà midi. La gêne d'avoir été assistée persistait, le mal de crâne, le mal-être et l'impuissance aussi. Je déjeunai rapidement puis demandai à récupérer mon portable. Je n'avais plus de batterie à mon plus grand désarroi. Vers une heure et demie, un jeune homme à l'air plutôt fatigué et en tenue blanche entra avec un lit mobile. Il me déplaça avec précaution dessus.

-Nous allons en IRM.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ordre du médecin.

Je me laissai faire, cela dura une bonne heure. En remontant avec l'ascenseur, un homme s'infiltra dans la cabine au rez-de-chaussée. Nous montions au quatrième. Je lui jetai un vague coup d'œil, me figeai de stupeur en reconnaissant Keith. Il avait aussi une minerve et des bleus avancés plein le visage. Il s'accrochait à sa barre de perfusion. Il parut aussi surpris que moi de me voir. Arrivés à destination, le brancardier me fit rouler jusque devant le bureau des infirmiers. Il frappa à la porte et conversa avec ceux qui étaient présents un instant. Keith qui était sorti au même étage, en profita pour venir vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Je me suis fait agresser.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Par qui ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le brancardier me ramena enfin à ma chambre et me réinstalla sur le lit. Il me sourit avec gentillesse avant de s'en aller. J'étais seule encore et cette sensation me faisait paniquer. La porte s'entrebâilla et à mon plus grand malheur, j'aperçus la tête de Keith apparaitre.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Oui.

Il entra quand même, se traina jusqu'à moi. Je me sentais fragilisée dans cet état de faiblesse. Il me détailla avec minutie.

-Il vous a pas raté.

-Elle, corrigeai-je.

-Une femme ? Etrange. Elle vous a piqué votre sac ?

-Non, elle m'a rouée de coups, elle voulait me tuer.

Parler était difficile, et le voir me remplissait de rage.

-Je veux que vous partiez.

Il tira une chaise et s'y installa sous mes yeux excédés.

-Où est Alex ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez fiancés.

Shelly ! Soupirai-je dans ma tête, pas fichue de garder un secret.

-C'est vachement rapide, votre petit-ami vient à peine de mourir.

Quel coup bas !

-Ça vous regarde pas !

-Si ça me regarde ! Vous deux vous me pourrissez la vie !

-Je ne vous ai rien fait !

-Mon boulot que t'essaies de piquer ! Tu te rappelles ?

Cette familiarité nouvelle me piqua au vif.

-Faut arrêter de mettre tous vos échecs et vos erreurs sur le dos des gens. Soyez un homme et assumer au lieu de pleurnicher.

Son regard se fit glacé. C'était tout moi, ça ! Pas fichue de me taire !

-Dommage qu'elle ne vous ait pas achevée, cette femme.

-Dommage que vous ayez pas eu le cran de ne pas vous louper dans cette tentative navrante de suicide.

Il se leva d'un coup, attrapa ma mâchoire et serra très fort. C'était intolérable, une douleur atroce.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de jaquetter, faut que quelqu'un te ferme définitivement ta grande gueule ! Siffla-t-il, furieux.

Je me débattis avec mes dernières forces. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes tempes.

-Toi aussi tu pleurniches, dis donc.

Il me relâcha sèchement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve mais une chose est sûre, s'il continue de se mêler de mes affaires, je me mêlerai des siennes.

Impossible de répliquer.

Son doigt parcourut mon cou, mon épaule, il tira sur ma blouse d'hôpital pour tenter de dénuder ma poitrine, je repoussai son bras avec violence. Il attrapa mon poignet et le tordit. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Il se pencha vers moi.

-S'il persiste à détruire ma vie, je détruirai la sienne en m'attaquant à toi. Alors essaie de le raisonner. Tiens-le en laisse. Vous êtes bonnes qu'à ça vous les gonzesses.

Quelque chose dans son regard me congela sur place. Il s'en alla enfin et tout mon corps se mit à trembler.

OoooO

En fin de journée, Alex franchit le seuil de la chambre. J'entamais mon insipide diner sans conviction, l'estomac nouée. Je ne m'étais pas remise de la visite de Keith. Il s'était changé, s'était rasé et il arborait le même air que ce matin. Je n'avais pas la force de l'interroger, trop occupée à ne pas lui montrer mon mal-être.

-Je t'ai ramené des produits d'hygiène.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour les y déposer. Ensuite il s'enracina devant moi, les mains derrière le dos, mal à l'aise.

-Dylan est avec Shelly pour la nuit. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Je me suis arrangé avec l'infirmière.

Quel soulagement.

-Mme Summers t'envoies son soutien. Elle va s'arranger pour te remplacer le temps de ton absence.

Cela me contrariait. Je venais à peine de commencer que je lui faisais déjà faux bond.

-J'ai vu le Sherif Walden, j'ai pu négocier une semaine de repos supplémentaire en échange de deux astreintes. C'est un bon compromis. Je veux être présent pour toi et Dylan.

Je hochai la tête et tentai de lui montrer toute ma gratitude.

-J'ai parlé aux infirmiers, si tout va bien tu sortiras lundi.

Vivement lundi.

-Shelly passera te voir demain, elle s'inquiète tu sais.

Je le savais, en effet.

-J'aurai besoin du double des clefs de la maison.

Je lui montrai du doigt le placard où était rangé mon sac. Il me le ramena et patienta le temps que je fouille dedans. Je lui tendis les miennes car les siennes étaient à la maison dans une jolie petite boite cadeau. Il rangea mon sac et continua de me raconter plein de choses. Il débarrassa mon diner et prit place sur le siège en face de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Parce que ça me faisait mal. Keith avait accentué la douleur et malgré les antalgiques, je douillais. Il soupira en ne me voyant pas répondre.

-Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, j'aurais dû être là pour empêcher cette femme de t'agresser.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Il avait tout faux.

-Je t'ai pris la télé.

Il sortit une télécommande de sa poche. Il zappa plusieurs fois et décida de me laisser choisir. Je mis une chaine au hasard. Nous restâmes silencieux une bonne demi-heure avant que je tente de me lever. Il contourna le lit.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Pipi, parvins-je à articuler.

Il m'y emmena avec précaution. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, me soulageai, me lavai les mains avant de les apposer sur le lavabo. Mon reflet me fixait avec inquiétude. Je fouillai alors dans le sac que m'avait ramené Alex. Gel douche, shampooing, dentifrice, brosse à dents…

Je me saisis de celle-ci et parvins laborieusement à me laver les dents. La minerve me gênait et ma mâchoire se rebellait. La minerve se retrouva par terre. Je rinçai ma bouche et m'essuyai avec la serviette de toilette pliée sur le côté du lavabo. Tous ces efforts m'avaient coûté. J'avais le tournis, encore la nausée.

-Alex, murmurai-je.

Il entra dans la seconde, me souleva du sol et me ramena sur le lit. Je restai agrippée à son cou.

-Reste.

Il s'allongea près de moi avec précaution. Nous étions à l'étroit mais je m'en fichais. Sa main caressait lentement mon dos, calmant mes tremblements. Son visage était à hauteur du mien, ses yeux fermés.

-Je sais que je suis pas belle à voir…, commençai-je.

Ses iris sombres apparurent, brillants comme jamais. Nous nous toisâmes un instant. Tout doucement, l'amour perça les nuages de la culpabilité. Il se rapprocha de mon visage, embrassa délicatement mon œil meurtri, ma pommette recousue, mon nez bleui, ma lèvre coupée. Il s'y attarda avec tendresse.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui confiais-je.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son front au mien.

-Jamais plus je ne te quitterai.

OoooO

Je cherchais à fuir dans ce lieu que je ne connaissais pas, poursuivie par une meute assoiffée. Mais Keith me rattrapa, me fit tomber au sol, arracha mes vêtements et me reluqua avec avidité avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il frotta son pénis contre ma figure, chercha à l'enfourner dans ma bouche mais Caleb apparut et le saisis par les testicules et le castra d'un coup net. Son hurlement me vrilla les tympans. Il l'avait empêché de me violer pour mieux en profiter lui-même. Pas moyen de me relever, son corps lourd s'était abattu sur moi. Ses assauts étaient frénétiques, violents mais je ne parvenais pas à crier car il me muselait de sa main. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. La fille rousse sans visage observait en jubilant attendant son tour. Mes parents hurlaient au blasphème et nous vouaient aux enfers tout en nous crachant dessus. Je mordis la main de mon bourreau jusqu'au sang et une fois libérée, j'appelai Alex à l'aide.

-Chut ! Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il revint s'allonger près de moi alors que j'émergeais lentement. Je l'étreignis avec angoisse, encore immergée dans l'horreur.

-Ne m'abandonne plus.

-Je ne les laisserai plus te faire de mal.

OoooO

Ce dimanche fut interminable. Alex était parti dans la matinée et m'avait prévenue qu'il ne reviendrait que demain. La visite de Shelly aurait pu égayer cette journée morose si elle n'avait pas été suivie par la visite des parents de Zack. Un intermède mortifiant tant ses parents avaient été d'une sincère gentillesse. J'avais toujours aussi mal, aussi peur, autant d'angoisses. Mais je tenais bon. J'attendais avec impatience la visite du médecin le lendemain qui me permettrait de quitter cet endroit. Savoir que Keith était dans les environs ne m'aidait pas à me sentir en sécurité. Je sursautai au moindre bruit, imaginant le pire. L'infirmière avait fini par me donner un calmant après avoir demandé l'avis du médecin de garde et j'ai pu passer une nuit sans cauchemar.

Alex débarqua en début d'après-midi, prévenue par l'hôpital que je pouvais rentrer. Il m'avait emmené des affaires de rechange. Il alla s'entretenir avec l'équipe médicale le temps que je me prépare. Je finis par m'agacer car il tardait à revenir. Il revint avec toutes mes affaires et m'expliqua qu'il avait pris rendez-vous pour la visite de contrôle et avec le psy. Devant mon visage sceptique et contrarié, il insista :

-Juste au cas où. Et j'ai ton arrêt de travail, changea-t-il de sujet.

Je pris sur moi de ne pas râler car j'étais soulagée de partir. En franchissant les murs du bâtiment vers l'extérieur, accrochée à son bras, je me sentis revivre.

-Rentrons chez nous, dit-il avec impatience.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à Aurélie pour son comm et son soutien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 20

* * *

Alex fit un arrêt à mon travail. La vue du manoir me redonna le moral.

J'aimais cet endroit.

-J'aurais aimé avoir une maison comme celle-ci, confiai-je à Alex.

-C'est vrai ? Elle me parait tellement austère.

-Elle a du caractère, elle est différente des autres maisons.

Il l'examina à son tour.

-Tu as raison, je n'y avais jamais fait attention, concéda-t-il.

Il alla donner mon arrêt de travail à la jeune fille de l'accueil, une nouvelle que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être une intérimaire. J'avais hâte de revenir travailler. Je zieutai les alentours, quelques voitures sur le parking, peu d'aller et venu. Malgré moi, je repensai à mon dernier jour de travail, visionnant cette journée qui allait tourner au cauchemar et soudain un spasme me contracta tous les muscles car le souvenir de la cliente rousse, belle et désagréable me percuta.

Non.

Arrêter ma parano.

Pourtant…

Non.

« Celle qui m'a fait ça me connait personnellement. »

Quelqu'un frappa sur la vitre, je sursautai violemment.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Mme Summers était penchée vers moi. Je descendis la vitre et je lui tendis la main qu'elle serra avec douceur. Elle avait vieilli d'un seul coup.

-Ma pauvre enfant. J'étais si choquée en apprenant ce qui vous est arrivée. Il y a vraiment des malades partout.

Votre petit-fils le premier, eus-je envie de lui répondre.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir mise dans l'embarras, m'excusai-je.

Elle secoua la main avec désinvolture.

-Aucunement. J'attends votre retour avec impatience.

-Il vous faudra patienter un mois.

-Prenez le temps de vous remettre. Je dois moi-même aller voir Keith, il sort en fin de semaine si tout va bien.

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle me salua et croisa Alex qui revenait de l'accueil. Ils discutèrent un bref instant mais j'étais ailleurs, en plein cauchemar, revoyant cet enfoiré me malmener sur mon lit d'hôpital.

-Norma, ça va ?

Alex était au volant, figé dans une position de départ.

-Oui, souris-je faiblement. Rentrons.

OoooO

En franchissant le seuil du bâtiment, j'eus un instant d'arrêt devant ma boîte aux lettres. Le nom d'Alex y figurait sous le mien, je l'avais rajouté dès le lendemain de son départ. Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Nous grimpâmes lentement les marches, appuyée sur son bras, je progressais avec difficulté. En passant devant la porte de Nina, j'hésitai, consciente que Dylan était peut-être derrière cette porte.

-Nous irons le chercher ce soir, décréta Alex, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là. Elle devait l'emmener avec ses autres petits au grand parc pour un petit gouter.

-Ok.

Nous ne croisâmes aucun voisin ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Les ragots iraient vite bon train. Devant la porte de chez nous, je fus prise de tournis. Il ouvrit la porte et me souleva pour entrer. Installée dans le canapé, j'observai les alentours. Des choses avaient changé, bougé. Je regardai Alex s'affairer un moment avant de parvenir à me lever pour faire le tour de la maison. Sa présence était palpable, il avait intégré ses affaires aux miennes avec autant de subtilité qu'un éléphant. Cela me fit sourire néanmoins car c'était la preuve concrète de son emménagement.

-J'ai trouvé ton cadeau, interrompit-il mes pensées.

Il tenait le petit paquet cadeau avec les clefs de notre appartement à l'intérieur.

-Mais le porte-clefs en forme de cœur n'était pas utile, répliqua-t-il en souriant, un brin taquin, en suspendant l'objet incriminé du bout des doigts.

-C'est pour que tu te rappelles combien je t'aime, ris-je à mon tour.

Il redevint sérieux et m'enlaça.

-Pas besoin de ça pour que je m'en rappelle. Peu importe tout ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai toujours su.

Notre échange de regard fut intense et troublant. Ses yeux étaient ce que j'aimais le plus. Ils me mettaient à nu, me désarçonnaient, me rendaient folle, me réchauffaient de l'intérieur, me redonnaient confiance en l'humanité.

-Et je t'aime autant, n'en doute jamais, conclut-il en me donnant un léger baiser avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

OoooO

-Maman ?

J'ouvris les yeux, encore ensommeillée. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Depuis quand étaient-ils rentrés ? Dylan me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-Tu as mal ?

Il touchait mon visage de ses petits doigts malhabiles.

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alex a dit que tu es tombée. Y faut faire attention quand tu descends les escaliers.

Je manquai de sourire à ce ton paternaliste mais il était très sérieux alors je pris une mine contrite.

-Promis, je serai plus prudente maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, hésita à s'en aller. Il se pencha brusquement pour embrasser mon front. Je restai saisie de stupeur. Gêné, il observait ses pieds.

-Tu t'es bien amusé avec Nina ?

-Oui, c'était bien.

Il n'était jamais très loquace.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

-J'arrive.

Du moins, j'allais tenter.

-Non, Alex a dit que j'étais assez grand pour me laver tout seul.

Et cela semblait lui plaire.

-Mais il faut ouvrir l'eau, contestai-je, je ne veux pas que tu te brûles.

-Il va le faire pour moi.

\- Et bien…, bafouillai-je, vas-y mais laisse la porte ouverte et appelles si tu as besoin. Et ne gaspille pas le savon.

-Oui maman.

Il paraissait grand, plus grand que ses trois ans. L'arrivée d'Alex allait peut-être l'aider à avancer dans la vie avec des repères. Repères que j'avais du mal à lui fournir. Je pris le temps de m'asseoir. J'entendis Alex avec Dylan dans la salle de bain. Il lui avait ouvert l'eau et avait répété mes consignes. La minute suivante il était assis près de moi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Patraque.

-C'est normal.

-Tu as dit à Dylan qu'il pouvait se laver seul ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il peut se laver tout seul ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai supposé. J'aurais sûrement dû te demander avant.

Il se concentra sur ses mains.

-Oui. Tu aurais dû.

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Je sais.

-On n'a jamais abordé le sujet de Dylan. Je ne sais pas quelle place j'aurai dans son éducation.

J'y avais pas mal réfléchit en fait.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Il n'est pas ton fils, je ne peux pas t'obliger à t'occuper de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'obliger ? Nous allons être une famille tous les trois.

Il était plein d'interrogations, soucieux.

-Mais me laisseras-tu une place décisionnaire dans son éducation où devrais-je toujours te demander ton avis ?

Ce que je voulais, c'était flou, fluctuant.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai pris l'initiative pour la douche et je vois que ça te contrarie.

-Non, c'est une bonne initiative, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée, je l'ai toujours géré seule.

Je guettais en même temps, le son de la douche, la voix de Dylan qui chantonnait. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chantonner.

-Je voudrais que ça change, je suis là pour lui aussi.

Il hésita à me demander quelque chose, encore fixé sur ses mains.

-Vas-y ! Dis-moi.

-Je pourrais le reconnaitre si tu veux.

Choc.

Silence.

Réflexion à fond les méninges.

-Norma ?

Trou noir subit. Panne générale. Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner.

-Je vais faire le diner, se résigna-t-il face à mon silence.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dylan arriva, une serviette enroulé autour de lui.

-Maman, je suis propre.

-Tu mouilles partout, soupirai-je.

Alex apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine.

-C'est bien Dylan.

Il avança vers lui et tapota le haut de son crâne. Il s'accroupit face à lui, pour être à sa hauteur.

-Maman a raison, tu mouilles partout. Va mettre ton pyjama, tes affaires sont sur ton lit. Ensuite, tu pourras m'aider à préparer le diner.

Le regard de Dylan s'éclaira.

-Je fais vite.

Il disparut en vitesse, et je sus à ce moment-là ce que je voulais.

-Alex ?

Il s'approcha sans conviction.

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir cette responsabilité ?

-C'est un gentil p'tit gars.

-Tu veux vraiment être son père ?

Notre conversation se déroulait à voix basse. Ma voix tremblait, consciente de ce que ça impliquait. Il s'accroupit cette fois devant moi. Je devinais en lui la même émotion.

-Je vais apprendre.

Je caressai sa joue brièvement, très émue.

-S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu continueras de prendre soin de lui ?

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Réponds, s'il te plait.

-Oui, tu sais bien que oui.

-Et tu réussiras à l'aimer ?

Il parut surpris par cette question.

-Parce que moi je saurai pas te montrer comment faire.

C'était un constat douloureux. Il attrapa ma main.

-Tu l'aimes, crois-moi.

-Je sais que non, chuchotai-je d'une voix cassée.

La culpabilité, la honte. Tout revenait. Je parvins à ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas le heurter. Il ne savait pas quoi me répondre mais son inquiétude était réconfortante.

-J'espère que tu y arriveras, continuai-je, il en a besoin. Il va t'aimer autant que je t'aime, il ne faudra pas le décevoir.

Il accusa le coup. Je le vis douter pour la première fois.

-J'ai confiance, le rassurai-je en lui serrant la main. Et nous serons là aussi pour toi.

Il hocha la tête, exprima quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'inédit.

Il était heureux.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras, heureuse aussi.

-Je suis d'accord pour que tu le reconnaisses. Il est désormais ton fils.

OoooO

Une heure plus tard nous dinions tous les trois. Je pris mes médicaments et avalai sans conviction la mixture préparé par Alex. Même Dylan était sceptique devant son plat.

-Je vais m'améliorer, je vous le promets, s'excusa-t-il.

-Bientôt je reprendrai les rennes de la cuisine ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je.

Nous bavardâmes tranquillement de tout et de rien mais je voyais l'attention accrue que Dylan portait à Alex. Celui-ci lui demanda de débarrasser avec lui, Dylan ne se fit pas prier, fier comme un paon. Je parvins à faire la vaisselle tandis qu'il le mettait au lit. Il mit un certain temps avant de revenir.

-J'ai dû lui raconter deux histoires, m'expliqua Alex.

-Il n'a pas de livres d'histoire.

-J'en ai inventées. Il s'est endormi rapidement.

Nous regardions la télé, main dans la main, détendus. Et puis Alex attrapa la télécommande pour baisser le son.

-Je voulais te parler un instant.

J'étais rincée, mais bon, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis en train de prospecter pour une maison.

-C'est encore un peu tôt non ? Tu n'as pas vendu la tienne.

-Je préfère m'y prendre tôt. J'ai envie qu'on ait de la place, un jardin pour Dylan et une chambre pour nous.

-Je comprends.

-Et puis j'ai stocké des choses dans un garde-meuble et j'aimerais ne pas trop tarder et les récupérer.

Je hochai la tête.

-Nous avons rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour ouvrir un compte joint.

-J'espère que je serai d'attaque.

-Pour notre mariage…

Il s'interrompit.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? M'alarmai-je.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous à la mairie pour dans un mois. Ça te convient ?

-Je pense oui. Je devrais être présentable d'ici là.

-Tu veux toujours faire cela en toute intimité ou veux-tu inviter quelqu'un ?

-Non, juste nous trois, c'est bien.

-Bien, tout est réglé alors. Je prends mon poste samedi, je serai d'astreinte mais joignable. Pour tes rendez-vous à l'hôpital et chez le psy, je m'organiserai pour t'emmener.

-Non, ça ira.

-J'insiste.

-J'irai, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète mais je me débrouillerai pour y aller. C'est quand d'ailleurs ?

Il me donna les dates et j'en pris note dans mon agenda.

-On regarde la suite du film ? Lui proposai-je en m'installant contre lui, ma main près de son cœur.

-J'ai encore un truc à te dire mais je ne sais pas comment procéder.

Son cœur s'était accéléré et je me raidis.

-Cela peut attendre demain ?

-Non.

Je lui fis face, anxieuse. Ses traits se firent graves et mon estomac se noua. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Alex ? Insistai-je

-C'est au sujet de ta mère.

J'écarquillai les yeux, que pouvait-il savoir sur ma mère ?

-Elle… elle est morte.

OoooO

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel de ville en fin de matinée, exaltés et impatients.

Je ne pensais plus à ces nuits remplies de cauchemars. Je ne pensais plus à ma défunte mère, à Keith et ses menaces, à la femme rousse du motel que j'associais à mon agression sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne pensais plus aux ragots qui s'étaient vite propagés ni à la rencontre désagréable avec les parents de Zack qui n'avaient pas été tendres avec moi depuis qu'ils savaient que je vivais avec Alex. Je ne pensais plus à certains silences d'Alex quand il rentrait du travail, contrarié. Je ne pensais plus à mes angoisses confiées au psy. Il m'avait conseillé des méthodes pour pouvoir vivre ce jour pleinement en mettant temporairement mes tracas de côté.

Ce que je fis.

Debout tous les trois face au Maire, nous fûmes solennels devant lui. Alex serrait ma taille, ce qui m'arrangeait car perchée sur des talons, je n'étais pas stable. Dylan, devant nous, portait les alliances. Nous étions beaux tout en sobriété. J'avais encore raccourci mes cheveux formant un carré plongeant, J'avais l'air plus âgé que mes vingt et un an avec ce maquillage un peu plus appuyé que d'habitude pour camoufler les derniers stigmates de mon agression. Je m'étais bien remise et j'allais même reprendre le travail. Dylan avait coupé ses cheveux, portait un costume crème et des chaussures de ville. Il avait râlé pour pouvoir mettre des baskets mais je n'avais pas cédé. Ma robe était crème aussi, cintrée, avec un décolleté carré et ne dépassant pas les genoux. Son coté rétro avait plu à Alex. Il avait, lui-même, une allure folle dans ce costume noir taillé sur mesure. Le noir de la veste faisait ressortir le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Nous échangeâmes nos alliances, je reconnus la bague de sa mère, je la voyais tous les jours sur l'unique photo d'elle qui trônait sur le buffet dans notre appartement. C'était un bijou magnifique et l'émotion fut vive quand il me la passa au doigt. Nous nous promîmes de nous aimer et de nous protéger quelles que soient les difficultés de la vie. Nous avions conscience que ces promesses étaient cruciales pour nous, fortes en signification. Il m'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse et tout mon corps s'embrasa de désir pour lui. Il s'en rendit compte et m'embrassa encore.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Le bonheur éclatait dans nos yeux.

Nous étions enfin mariés.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 21

* * *

ALEX

Nous roulions en direction de notre point de chute pour notre lune de miel. Nous n'avions que deux jours mais c'était suffisant selon Norma. Nous devions chacun reprendre le travail et Dylan nous attendait chez Shelly. Il avait exprimé beaucoup de tristesse en nous voyant partir. Cela m'avait serré le cœur. Je m'étais penché vers lui.

-Nous serons de retour demain soir. Ensuite nous ne serons jamais plus séparés.

Il m'avait dévisagé longuement avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête et de rentrer à l'intérieur jouer avec les enfants de Shelly. Elle était la seule à savoir que nous nous étions mariés. Elle nous avait félicités chaudement mais j'avais décelé de l'inquiétude en elle.

-Profitez-en, les gars ! Nous avait-elle souri malgré tout.

Maintenant, j'observai la route, soucieux. Entre Keith et ma future convocation au tribunal, l'enquête sur l'agression de Norma et la mort de Zack qui piétinait, l'animosité de certains depuis que je vivais avec Norma, et ma maison qui se vendait pas, j'avais de quoi être contrarié. Norma était silencieuse à mes côtés, jetant vers moi des coups d'œil répétés. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être plus enjoué mais la vie nous avait fait tellement de mal que je craignais d'être trop heureux. Nous unir avait été un grand moment dans ma vie, un moment hors du temps et plein de bonheur. Je devrais en profiter et mettre mes soucis de côté.

Après une heure de trajet, je fis une halte sur une aire pour un pique-nique improvisé. Je mourrais de faim et je supposai que Norma aussi.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Viens.

Je récupérai un panier dans le coffre ainsi qu'une nappe et des fleurs. Cela me ramena à d'autres souvenirs un peu similaires près du lac. Elle sourit à pleine dent en découvrant mes bras chargés. Elle me suivit avec entrain et quand tout fut installé, je lui offris les fleurs : des roses rouges. Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa.

-Tu vois que j'ai fini par arriver à mes fins, Norma Romero.

-C'est vrai, rit-elle.

Elle était merveilleusement belle et elle illuminait cette journée particulière.

-Assieds-toi, mon amour.

Le temps était doux, ensoleillé. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, elle sourit tristement en ouvrant sa bière qu'elle but à même le goulot. J'imaginai qu'elle pensait à son frère. Je ne savais toujours pas comment gérer ça mais je savais que jamais ça ne m'empêcherait de l'aimer. Nous parlâmes d'avenir et certains sujets arrivèrent sur le tapis.

-Je ne souhaite pas avoir d'autres enfants, me confia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Je le sais.

-Comment ça, tu le sais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je l'avais deviné. Et ce n'est pas mon souhait non plus, rassure-toi. Nous avons Dylan. Nous serons bien tous les trois.

Elle en parut très soulagée.

Je repensai à Dylan. Norma avait discuté avec lui, cherchant à déterminer s'il était heureux de la famille que nous formions et s'il aimerait que je sois son père. Il avait dit oui, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait bien saisi ce que cela impliquait. Il n'avait que trois ans même s'il semblait bien plus grand. De plus, nous nous voyions peu avec mon travail mais dès que j'étais à la maison, je me rendais disponible. Je tâtonnais, j'expérimentais, je devinais comment agir. Avec le temps, je ne doutais plus de réussir à l'aimer comme mon propre enfant. Son attachement envers moi commençait à se voir, un attachement sincère et sans malice comme seuls les enfants savent le faire. J'étais entouré d'amour, de l'amour sans condition, ça me faisait du bien.

-Alex ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-Il est temps d'y aller. J'ai hâte de voir où tu m'emmènes.

OooooO

Nous dinions en ville, dans un petit restau italien. Nous étions arrivés il y a une heure, nous avions posé nos bagages et nos provisions dans notre cottage et nous nous étions changés. Je n'étais pas déçu de l'environnement en pleine nature et cela avait aussi emballé Norma.

-J'adore la cuisine italienne, s'enthousiasma Norma, pleine d'appétit.

-Cela me rappelle la cuisine de ma mère, lui confiai-je.

-Je vais apprendre à cuisiner tes plats préférés.

-Je vais devenir obèse, dis-je pour masquer ma gêne.

Elle voulait tout le temps me faire plaisir. Elle s'esclaffa, les yeux pétillants.

-Je t'aimerais quand même, ne t'en fais pas.

En quittant le restaurant, je lui proposai d'aller danser. Elle examina sa robe jaune pâle fleurie, son boléro et ses sandales plates.

-Je ne suis pas habillée pour l'occasion.

Elle m'examina aussi. J'étais en jean, chemise, perfecto et chaussures de ville.

-Mais si, allez, profitons de notre jeunesse pour une fois.

Elle céda avec réticence. En nous garant sur le parking déjà bondé, elle eut une hésitation.

-On va s'amuser, t'inquiète.

Nous pûmes rentrer sans souci dans la boite de nuit. Elle se crispa au son assourdissant de la musique. Beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur nous à notre entrée mais ce fut temporaire. Accoudés au bar, nous primes un mojito. Elle le dégusta avec délectation puis commença à se détendre et à battre en rythme du pied. Je lui tendis la main pour aller danser. Au milieu de la foule gesticulante, nous étions plutôt rigides. L'alcool aidant, nous finîmes par lâcher prise. Après un énième morceau, elle fit une pause. Elle voulait boire un autre verre. Je ne la suivis pas, je devais conduire et je voulais rester maitre de mes actions. A la place, je la contemplais. Elle dénotait ici, elle était différente des autres filles, et bien plus sexy dans cette robe qui ne dévoilait pas toute son anatomie. Je me sentais fébrile, impatient, j'avais envie de coller mon corps au sien. J'avais envie d'elle, tellement…

Elle croisa mon regard, se figea un instant.

-Viens allons danser.

Je voulais rentrer surtout mais je la suivis pour lui faire plaisir. Elle m'enlaça et se serra contre moi. La musique ne prêtait pas au slow mais elle s'en fichait. Nous progressions lentement, yeux dans les yeux. Elle caressa mes cheveux et posa son front contre le mien. Mes mains la parcouraient, s'attardèrent sur ses fesses. Elle ne pouvait que savoir que j'étais en transe.

-Rentrons, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Sur le parking, je courrais presque. Elle me tenait la main, suivant le rythme en riant. Arrivés à la voiture, je la plaquai contre la portière passager pour l'embrasser furieusement. Tout ce temps à attendre, à être un gentleman parce que je sentais qu'il le fallait, je n'avais provoqué que des frustrations qui me brulaient de l'intérieur. Je voulais prendre possession d'elle, maintenant, je perdais le contrôle ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Au plus profond de mon esprit voilé, je l'entendis m'appeler. Je parvins à me réfréner. Elle dardait sur moi des yeux inquiets. Ce fut comme une douche froide. Je repris contenance tout en m'excusant. Je m'éloignai d'elle et contournai la voiture pour m'installer au volant. Je me concentrai sur la route pour ne pas ruminer, le trajet fut d'un silence de plomb.

Nous remontâmes à pied la longue allée éclairée qui menait à notre cottage, sans un mot. Elle attrapa ma main pour recréer un lien.

-Alex ?

Je respirai un grand coup avant de l'affronter. Il n'y avait pas de reproche, plus d'inquiétude, juste beaucoup d'affection au fond de ses yeux. En franchissant le seuil de la maison, elle prit congés pour aller se mettre à l'aise.

Il était plus de minuit, je me servis un grand verre d'eau avant de regagner la chambre. Elle était spacieuse, agréable et fraiche. Il y avait deux bougies un peu parfumées qui brûlaient : une sur chaque table de chevet. J'ouvris la fenêtre, la vue était belle, les étoiles brillaient au-dessus des séquoias. J'entendais Norma chantonner dans la salle de bain. Je refermai les volets et la fenêtre en souriant.

La minute suivante, j'étais allongé sous les draps, nu, et je patientai observant les ombres au plafond créées par les bougies pour ne pas penser à la suite. Elle apparut enfin, appétissante dans une nuisette aussi bleu que ses yeux. A peine fut-elle à côté de moi que je m'embrasai de nouveau. Je la serrai fort contre moi sans brusquerie cette fois, embrassant sa gorge, mordant son épaule, humant son odeur aphrodisiaque. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre affolé par notre union imminente. Mon regard se riva au sien, plein d'amour et de désir. Elle chercha mes lèvres, les trouvèrent, les enveloppèrent des siennes avec passion. Son corps tremblait contre le mien, sa peau était douce, mes doigts glissaient sous sa nuisette avec impatience, cherchant le contact de ses parties généreuses. Je me retrouvai sur elle aussi sec, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps comme un ado en pleine explosion hormonale. J'avais mal, je devais relâcher la pression mais pas moyen. Elle se languissait, impatiente aussi, frottant ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle agrippa mes épaules, mes cheveux, écarta ses cuisses. Elle s'offrait à moi, sans retenue. Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner, j'étais en mode automatique. La pénétration fut rapide, facilité par son désir aussi puissant que le mien. Elle se cambrait à chacun de mes mouvements, s'ouvrant encore plus, me laissant rentrer profondément. J'étais tenté d'accélérer mais je devais tenir bon. Je fis un effort pour ralentir, pour qu'elle me presse contre elle afin que je revienne en elle au rythme qu'elle souhaitait. Je tenais fermement ses cuisses, je les malaxais sans relâche. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou, elle m'appelait d'une voix rauque et à ce rythme-là, je ne ferai pas long feu. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure par à-coup, les yeux clos, les traits altérés par un plaisir démentiel. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau ni de plus excitant. Je lui faisais du bien et elle me le rendait.

-Regarde-moi, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je voulais partager mon émoi avec elle tandis que je me sentais prêt à partir. J'espérai qu'elle aussi partirait avec moi. Elle m'accorda un accès sur son âme dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

OooooO

J'ouvris un œil, un peu hagard. Allongé sur le ventre, mon bras était posé sur la taille de Norma. Elle était tournée vers moi, à peine couverte. Il faisait jour, la lumière perçait au travers des volets. Je refermai l'œil, assommé de fatigue. Je m'éveillai bien plus tard, tenaillé par la faim. Norma n'avait pas bougé mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Je pris la même position qu'elle et face à face, nous nous dispensions de l'amour visuellement. C'était un amour différent d'hier, empreint de quelque chose d'inédit. Une confiance absolue, un bien-être total.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Nos mains se frôlèrent, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent.

-Oui.

-Viens, allons déjeuner.

Il n'était pas loin de midi. J'avais revêtu mon boxer et un t-shirt. Elle s'affairait dans un peignoir assorti à sa nuisette. Je dressai la table sur la terrasse. Le temps était au beau fixe, tout était parfait. A l'abri des regards, nous pouvions pleinement profiter de la vue montagneuse. Je vins derrière elle pour l'enlacer, elle râla pour la forme quand je lui mordillai l'oreille. Si je n'avais pas autant la dalle, j'aurais essayé de remettre ça. Il me faudrait plus qu'une nuit pour soulager cette faim insatiable que j'avais d'elle.

Après une heure, elle décida d'aller se doucher et devant mon air malheureux, elle me proposa de venir avec elle. Elle ne regretta pas son choix.

Nous avions entamé notre promenade jusqu'au lac juste après ce merveilleux intermède. Il y avait bien une demi-heure de marche. Il y avait du monde aux abords mais cela nous était égal, nous fumes en maillot de bain en moins de deux. L'eau était fraiche mais après quelques brasses elle fut bonne. Norma me suivait de près, étonnamment. Après quelques batailles d'eau, nous nous retrouvâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les gouttes d'eau brillaient dans ses cheveux. Elle était comme une nymphe venue du fond des océans. Ce moment idyllique se grava dans ma mémoire quand nos bouches se soudèrent sans se soucier d'être le point de mire des environs.

Difficile de partir.

Difficile de revenir à la réalité.

Difficile de ne pas rebrousser chemin pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois dans notre cocon en pleine nature.

Le retour fut tout aussi silencieux mais d'une manière plus naturelle. Nous étions pensifs, nostalgiques et sa main posée sur ma cuisse me rappelait notre nouvelle intimité. Devant chez Shelly, je lui proposai d'aller chercher Dylan. Norma ne s'y opposa pas, somnolente. Quand Dylan m'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira, et là, la nostalgie s'envola d'un seul coup.

Une nouvelle page s'ouvrait.

OooooO

Après trois mois sans nouvelle pour la vente de la maison, je finis par contacter Rebecca à l'agence. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Agacé, je questionnai sa collègue sur ce qui me préoccupait. Elle récupéra le dossier et là ce fut le choc.

-Vous avez eu deux acquéreurs à un mois d'intervalle mais comme vous ne répondiez pas à ses appels, elle n'a pas pu finaliser la vente.

-Elle ne m'a jamais appelé !

Elle me donna le détail des appels, avec les horaires et les messages laissés.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ces messages !

-Vous avez changé de numéro ?

-Mais non !

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je lui demanderai demain et elle vous appellera. Redonnez-moi votre numéro.

-Pas la peine, je serai là après-demain. Nous allons régler ça de visu.

Je raccrochai, furieux… et inquiet. Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, je peinais à comprendre.

-Tu pars ?

Dylan était apparu sur le seuil de la porte-fenêtre.

-Je vais y être obligé.

-Tu avais promis que tu nous laisserais plus, se bouleversa-t-il.

Réfléchir, vite.

-Tu viendras avec moi.

-Et maman ? Elle peut pas rester seule.

-Elle viendra aussi.

-Où est-ce que j'irai ? Demanda l'intéressée en me rejoignant sur le balcon.

-Je dois retourner m'occuper de la vente de la maison. Il y a un problème apparemment.

-Tu sais que j'ai un travail. Et Dylan a école.

-Nous ferons un aller-retour sur ton jour de congé, je m'arrangerai avec la maitresse de Dylan et avec mon boulot.

-C'est un long trajet pour un enfant.

-C'est pas grave, je veux y aller !

Il tapa du pied, contrarié. Oh la la. Norma lui offrit un regard dur comme l'acier.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, tu vas dans ta chambre !

-Non, s'obstina Dylan en croisant les bras.

-Comment ça non ? Se gonfla Norma d'un ton sifflant.

-Je veux pas quitter Alex.

Je me penchai vers lui pour apaiser les tensions.

-Laisse-nous quelques minutes, nous allons régler ça avec maman et nous viendrons te voir.

Il obtempéra sous les yeux courroucés de Norma. Dès qu'il disparut elle me fit face, l'air féroce.

-Il me tient tête, il ne m'écoute plus, c'est de ta faute !

-Je suis désolé.

Désolé de quoi ? Je ne savais pas trop.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de tout lui céder.

-Je ne lui cède pas tout, me rebiffai-je.

-Tu passes ton temps à lui dire oui, à lui acheter tout ce qu'il veut.

-Je…

-Tu dois lui mettre des limites, Alex !

J'avais besoin de réfléchir mais elle ne m'en laissait pas le temps. Finalement, je fis ce que je savais faire pour la stopper, je l'enlaçai pour l'embrasser. Ça marchait à tous les coups. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Elle s'enhardit même un peu trop. Si j'étais demandeur, elle l'était encore plus, me sollicitant quasiment tous les soirs.

-Je dois aller bosser, mon cœur.

Elle recula, dépitée un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Nous devons discuter avec Dylan.

-Allons-y.

La sonnette du bas retentit. C'était le facteur. Je descendis récupérer le courrier à mon nom contre signature et le reste de notre correspondance. Je ne pus résister à l'idée d'ouvrir le pli. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je remontai illico, et franchis le seuil en appelant Norma à tue-tête. Elle accourut vers moi.

-Ça y est.

Je lui tendis le pli qu'elle parcourut. Ses traits se transformèrent, ses yeux brillèrent. Elle me sauta au cou puis attrapa ma main et me tira vers la chambre de Dylan. Il patientait assis sur le bord de son lit, toujours renfrogné. Norma me poussa vers lui. Assis près de lui, je lui montrai le courrier.

-C'est quoi ?

-Regarde, ici il y a ton prénom, et à côté il y a mon nom.

Il y jeta un œil sans rien y comprendre forcément.

-Tu portes mon nom, continuai-je, tu es mon fils.

-Je vais partir avec toi alors ? Pour le long voyage ?

Je jetai un œil à Norma, indécis. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Dylan suivit mon regard et vrilla sa mère des yeux.

-Nous verrons. Ton père va aller travailler. Dis-lui au revoir.

Elle quitta la pièce en trombe.

-Reviens vite, me supplia Dylan en m'étreignant.

-J'essaierai.

J'avais la gorge noué. Un poids immense sur les épaules. A l'entrée, je revêtis ma veste d'adjoint et Norma débarqua avec une gamelle. Elle arrangea ma veste et m'embrassa.

-A ce soir.

-Viens avec moi, insistai-je, tu en profiteras pour aller voir ta mère et moi la mienne.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me recueillir auprès d'elle.

-Tu feras comme tu le sens mais viens avec moi, je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls ici et je dois y aller pour régler cette histoire. Plus vite elle sera vendue, plus vite on pourra déménager et trouver notre chez-nous.

Elle céda enfin.

Je pus partir l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	22. Chapter 22

Partie 22

* * *

Nous avions pris la route.

Dylan était tellement heureux de cette escapade.

Nous étions partis tôt pour pouvoir prendre notre temps sur la route. Après quatre heures de trajet, nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour déjeuner. J'étais pleine d'appréhension. Retourner là-bas me fichait la trouille. Je percevais le regard d'Alex qui pesait régulièrement sur moi mais il ne disait rien. Il s'occupait de son fils, je pouvais ruminer en paix. Alex me proposa de conduire mais je ne voulais pas.

-Après si tu es fatigué, je prendrai le relais, proposai-je sans conviction.

Le reste du trajet me parut être trop court tellement je ne voulais pas arriver à destination. La première halte se fit directement à l'agence immobilière. Malheureusement la personne qu'il cherchait était déjà partie. Je ne pouvais que constater sa contrariété. Il savait où elle habitait, il voulut faire un détour par chez elle. Cela me parut louche.

-Comment sais-tu où elle habite ?

Il hésita à me répondre.

-Alex ?

-C'est mon ex.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent. Je me raisonnai de manière violente afin de ne pas partir en vrille, je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse.

-Hum, répliquai-je finalement.

Il démarra sans un mot. Sur le trajet, il montra à Dylan la maison familiale.

-On peut y aller dedans, papa ?

La surprise fut de taille autant pour moi que pour Alex. Je pensais que Dylan mettrait du temps à s'adapter et à le considérer comme son père. Il y a deux jours en apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait rien exprimé face à la réalité de son changement de nom et de ce que cela impliquait. Alex s'arrêta, visiblement troublé et se gara non loin de son ancienne maison.

-Allons-y.

Il était réticent, je le devinais mais il ne savait rien refuser à Dylan. Et cela finirait par lui porter préjudice. Et à Dylan aussi. Je les laissais entre homme, cela concernait Alex. Quand ils disparurent à l'intérieur, je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs. Je pensais à notre rencontre. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis.

Je sursautai quand Alex ouvrit la portière arrière pour attacher Dylan.

-Vous avez déjà fini ?

-Nous sommes partis une demi-heure Norma.

-Ah bon ?

J'étais partie loin dans mes souvenirs.

-Toi tu rêvassais, me taquina-t-il.

-Oui, je pensais à toi.

Il démarra, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime que tu penses à moi.

Cette visite avec Dylan lui avait fait du bien apparemment. Il ne se passa que dix minutes avant d'arriver devant chez son ex. Il sonna à sa porte et patienta. Un homme sortit sur le perron, un homme d'un certain âge, plutôt large et grand. Il paraissait peu ravi de le voir.

Le ton monta.

Sans savoir pourquoi, mon regard dévia vers le premier étage de la maison. Mon cœur se compressa violemment. Je clignai des yeux, persuadée d'avoir une hallucination… Jusqu'à ce que la femme en faction devant la fenêtre m'aperçoive et recule brusquement derrière son rideau. Je sortis de la voiture sans m'en rendre compte, dépassai Alex et l'homme avec qui il se disputait pour entrer dans la maison. L'homme tenta de m'en empêcher, surpris par mon audace. Je voulus forcer le passage.

-Ne la touchez pas ! Grogna Alex contre le propriétaire des lieux.

Il me retint à son tour :

-Norma tu fais quoi ?

-Elle est là !

-Qui ?

-Celle qui m'a fait du mal !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas de preuve mais je sais que c'est elle !

-Laissez ma fille tranquille ! Nous rembarra le père, inquiet. Sortez de ma maison !

Alex me tira en arrière, me fit face :

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis.

-Je l'ai vue au premier, elle t'observait par la fenêtre.

J'étais en train de perdre la tête, complètement bouleversée.

-Je sais que c'est elle, elle était à White Pine Bay le jour de mon agression, elle est venue au motel, elle était agressive, elle est rousse, elle … elle… c'est ton ex !

Je montais dans les aigus.

-Ça se tient ! Je dois aller lui parler ! Je dois lui demander ! Je…

Alex était sous le choc. Il m'attrapa aux épaules, me secoua un peu pour me calmer.

-Il faut que je lui parle ! Je veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait, pourquoi elle a fait ça, pourquoi elle voulait me tuer !

Il me serra contre lui avec précaution, jetant un œil vers le premier étage.

-Retourne à la voiture, décréta-t-il calmement.

Mon hystérie se calma net. Le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Il me ramena vers la voiture contre mon gré. L'homme en profita pour refermer la porte. Quand je fus installée dans la voiture, il se pencha vers la vitre :

-Je reviens.

-Papa ! S'angoissa Dylan. Pourquoi on part pas ?

Il se pencha vers sa vitre :

-Je dois régler quelque chose, ensuite nous pourrons aller manger un morceau au McDo.

Dylan aimait cet endroit maudit. Alex le savait et s'en servit pour le rassurer.

-Chouette, sourit-il. Fait vite !

Alex ne prit pas la peine de frapper et contourna la maison. Il connaissait bien les lieux apparemment, m'agaçai-je. Je guettais de nouveau la fenêtre de premier mais n'y décelai aucun mouvement. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle fuit ? Cette idée était insupportable. J'ouvris la portière pour aller enquêter quand Dylan se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

-Tu vas où maman ?

Il avait peur de rester seul.

-Nulle part, me résignai-je, je prends juste l'air, j'ai un peu chaud à l'intérieur.

-Tu peux ouvrir la vitre tu sais.

-Je sais mais je veux me dégourdir les jambes.

Je surveillais les alentours, aux aguets.

Cinq minutes.

Rien.

Dix minutes.

Toujours rien.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre la plus proche. Alex tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, seul avec elle dans leur salon. Subitement, il bondit sur elle, la saisit par le cou, la plaquant sur le mur derrière elle. Je fis diligence pour le ramener à la raison, j'entrais donc sans permission dans la demeure et courus jusque dans le salon.

-Alex non !

Il ne parut pas m'entendre. Ses veines explosaient sur son front, sur son cou.

-Elle ne t'avait rien fait, bordel !

Son ex tentait d'ôter ses doigts autour de sa gorge sans succès, affolée et toute rouge.

-Papa, arrête !

Il sursauta, tout comme moi. Dylan le dévisageait avec horreur figé sur le seuil de la pièce. Il se mit à pleurer alors Alex relâcha son ex et récupéra son fils dans ses bras. Il lui demanda pardon, terriblement désolé. La rousse les fixait avec des yeux ahuris et plein de haine. Je me mis dans sa ligne de mire. Elle se focalisa sur moi, se raidit, serra ses poings. Malgré mon cœur tambourinant, je m'approchai d'elle, évitant de regarder son cou rougeâtre.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de me toiser avec mépris… et douleur.

-Je ne vous avais rien fait.

-Vous m'avez tout pris, cracha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je… je croyais que vous étiez séparés.

Alex était sorti avec Dylan. Je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un dans l'entrée. La police était là.

-ll m'a quittée à cause de vous.

-C'est faux, je suis partie, on ne s'est pas vu pendant deux ans.

-Il m'a quand même abandonnée, parce qu'il vous aimait déjà. Lui qui se disait incapable d'aimer, il m'a menti tout ce temps! Je lui ai donné mon amour, mon corps. Quand vous l'avez rejeté, je suis revenue vers lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il s'est servie de moi et m'a jetée ensuite comme de la merde.

Elle se brisa. Et moi aussi.

-Alex ne ferait jamais ça, le défendis-je.

Elle me fixa avec rancœur. Un adjoint entra dans la pièce suivit du père qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il m'était familier. Il me jeta un coup d'œil appuyé avant de lire ses droits à mon agresseur et de l'embarquer.

OoooO

Après notre déposition au poste, nous nous rendîmes au McDo. L'humeur était morose. Nous dinâmes sans entrain avant de regagner notre chambre dans le motel le plus proche. Nous devions rester une journée de plus pour retourner au poste et à l'agence. J'avais prévu quelques affaires de rechange heureusement. J'étais toujours prévoyante.

Après son bain, Dylan s'endormit comme une masse. Alex le posa dans son lit en parallèle au nôtre et il se faufila dans la salle de bain. Je me changeai et m'allongeai à mon tour, exténuée. J'avais compris que Rebecca Hamilton était aussi à l'origine du décès de Zack. C'était une culpabilité supplémentaire que je devais porter et je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver.

Après vingt minutes, je m'inquiétai de ne pas voir revenir Alex. Je frappai à la porte, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je pénétrai dans la petite pièce. Il était sous la douche, assis. Il n'y avait pas de buée, l'eau devait être tiède. Il fixait le carrelage en face de lui, complètement perdu. J'ouvris la porte coulissante, fus saisie par le froid qui se dégagea. Ses lèvres viraient au bleu.

-Alex !

Je fermai les robinets et attrapai une serviette pour le frictionner. Il était gelé. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes mais il les retenait.

-Parle-moi.

Silence.

Je pris une autre serviette pour le recouvrir et je mis le sèche-serviette en route pour sécher l'autre.

Je le serrai dans mes bras pour le réchauffer.

-J'ai envie de la tuer Norma.

Mon cœur se vrilla.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Il le répéta encore.

-C'est parce que tu es en colère mais ça va passer.

-Non, je veux qu'elle souffre, je veux qu'elle paie.

-Elle va payer.

-Je veux lui faire mal.

-Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça.

-Je suis comme mon père.

-Non !

-Je ne suis pas un bon père, ni un bon mari. Je ne mérite pas de vous avoir.

Il avait soufflé ses mots dans un murmure douloureux.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée, ne redis plus jamais ça.

Son front se posa sur mon épaule. Il grelotait, claquait des dents. Il s'était infligé cette douche glacée pour se contenir. Mon cœur se gonfla d'une substance inconnue. A mon tour, j'eus une violente envie de faire du mal. Cette femme avait brisé ma famille. Elle avait tué un homme, m'avait battue presqu'à mort, avait saccagé mon lieu de vie. Elle avait insufflé la peur dans ma vie, la haine dans le cœur de mon mari et la tristesse dans celui de notre garçon.

Je le serrai encore plus fort.

Si quelqu'un devait la tuer, ce serait moi.

Et j'avais déjà une idée de ce que je lui ferai subir.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	23. Chapter 23

Partie 23

* * *

Alex se recueillait sur la sépulture de sa mère, complètement ailleurs. Il était tellement triste. J'aurais voulu aimer ma mère autant.

Dylan et moi, nous nous tenions en retrait. Il avait souhaité nous emmener avec lui. Je le sentais perdre pied. Il avait peu dormi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. L'idée de retourner au poste me prenait la tête. Je ne voulais pas mêler Dylan à tout cela. Je ne voulais pas raviver la haine de mon mari. Et je ne voulais pas repenser aux différents moyens de trucider Rebecca.

Dieu que je la haïssais.

C'était un sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que je ne voulais plus ressentir.

Dylan lâcha ma main pour rejoindre Alex, et comme j'étais à l'ouest, je n'eus pas le réflexe de l'arrêter. Il se plaça près de son père et tapota son épaule. Alex émergea de sa torpeur mélancolique et lui sourit. Le premier depuis des heures. Quel soulagement. Dylan avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. La nouvelle paternité d'Alex prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il se leva et attrapa la main de son fils. Une fois à mon niveau, il m'observa avec incertitude.

-Nous allons voir ta mère ?

Je me raidis.

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je ne sais même pas où elle a été inhumée.

-Moi je le sais.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Où cela ?

Il m'éclaira.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

Alex n'insista pas et enroula son bras autour de mon épaule.

-Allons régler cette histoire avec Rebecca.

OooooO

En sortant de l'agence immobilière, je me sentis épuisée. Quelle journée ! Il y avait eu tant de choses à régler.

Alex démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route du retour.

-Papa j'ai faim.

-Nous prendrons des sandwichs sur le chemin Dylan, le prévint-il.

Après quelques kilomètres, Alex s'arrêta pour acheter notre diner. Il était tard même s'il faisait encore jour, nous allions rouler de nuit. Cela ne m'enchantait pas car Alex et moi manquions cruellement de sommeil. Et j'étais stressée. J'avais beau savoir que Rebecca était en détention, j'avais un poids sur le cœur. Poids qui augmenta sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Soudain mon cœur se compressa.

J'agrippai le bras d'Alex :

-Tu as raison, il faut que je me rende au cimetière.

Alex dévia de sa route sans poser de question. Dylan avalait tranquillement son sandwich et n'y prêta pas attention. Revenir dans ma ville natale était une torture. Chaque rue, chaque quartier me rappelait ma vie antérieure. Une demi-heure plus tard, je longeai les allées du cimetière communal à la recherche d'un nom bien précis. J'étais sûre de l'y trouver. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Je m'accroupis devant la tombe de John Masset.

Victime de m'avoir connue comme Zack.

-Pardon.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes de longues minutes avant de retourner à la voiture, vidée. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à me recueillir auprès de ma mère. Encore trop de rancœur au fond de moi pour lui pardonner. Un jour peut-être…

Dylan s'était endormi à l'arrière. Alex caressa ma joue sans un mot avant de reprendre la route de la maison.

OoooO

Le jugement pour la garde de Nathan approchait mais pas moyen de demander à Alex de ne pas s'en mêler. Ça lui tenait à cœur, encore plus maintenant que Dylan faisait partie de sa vie. Comment faire ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Rebecca, je ne pouvais plus prendre aucune menace à la légère. Et Keith était lâche et fourbe. Autant dire une bombe à retardement. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas repris le travail mais errait comme un fantôme. Je sursautais dès que je l'apercevais. Il se rappelait régulièrement à mon bon souvenir mais il ne disait rien. Et c'était pire.

Que devais-je faire ?

En parler à Alex ?

Non, il réagirait très mal.

Après ma journée de travail, je décidai de rendre visite à Mme Summers. Elle m'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes. Son aspect blafard me choqua. Elle fut surprise de me voir sur le pas de sa porte.

-Pardon de vous déranger, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'une chose importante, je n'en aurai que pour quelques minutes.

Elle parvint à me sourire et m'invita à entrer. Elle boitilla jusqu'au salon aidée de sa canne.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je suis tombée récemment, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Je l'aidai à s'asseoir, elle grimaça de douleur. Je pris place en face d'elle.

-Je dois me faire opérer, m'annonça-t-elle avec un regard qui laissa percer de l'inquiétude.

-Quand ?

-Je rentre à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine.

Elle m'expliqua les détails d'une voix fatiguée. Elle darda sur moi des yeux tristes.

-Je vais devoir quitter cette maison.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Trop d'escaliers.

-Ce n'est pas insurmontable.

-Je pourrais faire des travaux mais les coûts seraient énormes sans compter mes frais chirurgicaux et d'hospitalisation. J'ai réglé ceux de Keith après son accident et aussi la rémunération de son avocat. Je dois aussi faire tourner le motel. Mes fonds ont leurs limites Mme Romero.

Elle frotta son front.

-Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Keith. Il va mal le prendre.

Sa voix tremblait. Aurait-elle peur de lui ? Je me rapprochai d'elle pour lui attraper la main.

-Avez-vous besoin d'une quelconque aide Mme Summers ?

-Voulez-vous bien m'aider à remonter dans ma chambre, je voudrais m'allonger.

Quand elle fut installée sous ses couvertures, elle me dévisagea avec intensité.

-Vous êtes un ange, ma chère.

Une émotion subite me réchauffa le cœur.

-Demain je peux venir plus tôt si vous le souhaitez. Je pourrai m'occuper de vous.

« Puisque votre petit-fils, ce bon à rien, ne le fait pas ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Voulez-vous un thé avant que je ne parte ?

-Non. Je vous remercie. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, non ?

-Rien d'important.

Pas besoin d'alourdir son fardeau.

OoooO

Le diner fut rapidement expédié car Dylan tombait de sommeil (il avait fait une sortie avec l'école) et qu'Alex était encore au boulot. Je dépliais le canapé quand il arriva enfin. Je le rejoignis à l'entrée pour l'aider à ôter son blouson. Il m'enlaça avec affection.

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

Quel bonheur de l'avoir près de moi chaque jour.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Il soupira :

-Une vraie galère.

-Raconte, dis-je en l'attirant jusque dans la cuisine pour lui servir son diner.

Je lui tins compagnie tandis qu'il me racontait sa journée. La conversation finit par dévier.

-J'ai enfin les fonds pour la maison, m'annonça-t-il. J'ai fait des recherches dans le coin mais rien ne me convient. Il va falloir élargir notre champ d'action.

Cela me rappela…

-Mme Summers vend sa maison.

Il m'observa avec étonnement. Je lui relatai alors ma visite à ma patronne. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Elle est vraiment tombée ou est-ce que c'est Keith qui lui a fait ça ?

J'y avais pensé à vrai dire.

-Ne vois pas le mal partout, temporisai-je.

-On parle de Keith.

Je ne répliquai rien.

-Dans une dizaine de jours je dois témoigner. Mieux vaut que je l'évite pour l'instant sinon je risque de me montrer agressif.

Un frisson me parcourut.

-Oui reste loin de lui.

L'angoisse me noua l'estomac, accentué par un mauvais pressentiment.

-Mais si je découvre qu'il a fait du mal à sa grand-mère…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je compris le sous-entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous emmerdait ce mec ! Il nous pourrissait la vie ! J'aurais dû être heureuse mais je semblais vouée à être entourée de gens malsains.

-Le procès de Rebecca aura lieu dans quatre mois, m'annonça-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Une décharge passa à travers toute ma colonne vertébrale.

-Nous sommes obligés d'y aller ?

-Oui.

Je m'assombris, inquiète.

-Les parents de Shelby seront là aussi, m'annonça-t-il.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir les affronter.

-Ils doivent me haïr.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'ils doivent haïr quelqu'un c'est Rebecca.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute ! Elle s'en est prise à lui pour me faire du mal… et parce que tu lui en as fait.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Passé la stupeur, il fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

J'espérais qu'il démentirait tout ce que m'avait dit Rebecca. Il se détourna, fixant son assiette.

-Alex, insistai-je.

Silence radio. Autant m'en aller.

Dans la salle de bain, j'enfilai ma robe de nuit, soucieuse et contrariée. A peine sous les couvertures, j'entendis Alex me rejoindre. Il se déshabilla, s'engouffra près de moi sans pour autant me toucher. Je regardais le mur dans la pénombre, je percevais sa chaleur, j'avais envie de me retourner et de me coller à lui.

-Nous étions séparés, j'étais pas bien, ce n'était pas prémédité…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Alex.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu t'es servie d'elle ?

-Je…

Il s'agaça.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Réponds, c'est tout !

-Non, j'ai rien fait de mal. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ! C'est quoi le problème ?!

-Elle t'aime, voilà le problème.

-Elle est cinglée, surtout.

Ça je le savais mais ça ne changeait rien.

-Tu l'as blessée.

Il s'allongea sur le dos.

-Je ne le voulais pas, je t'assure, me confia-t-il enfin.

Les imaginer tous les deux me tuait mais j'étais bien mal placée pour lui en vouloir.

-Si j'avais su qu'elle réagirait si mal…, commença-t-il.

Je me raidis.

-… je ne pensais pas qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'ici… et qu'elle ferait du mal à quelqu'un. Je croyais la connaitre.

Mon temps de réaction fut très long. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, le visage entre les mains. Sa main effleura mon épaule. Je bondis hors du lit comme un ressort.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

J'attrapai mon manteau sur la patère, enfilai mes chaussures et claquai la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers, oppressée. Dehors, le froid était supportable. Pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'Alex était déjà en poste sur le balcon. Mes pas me guidèrent vers le lieu de l'accident. J'avais toujours évité d'y aller, ce soir j'en avais besoin. Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir. J'avais envie de hurler. Sa silhouette inerte flottait devant mes yeux.

Il me fallut du temps pour rentrer.

En bas de l'immeuble, je finis par lever la tête. Alex n'avait pas bougé. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

OoooO

Le lendemain soir, Alex arriva avec un bouquet de fleurs.

Il souriait et me serra contre lui avec tendresse et exaltation.

-Quoi ?

J'étais pleine d'appréhension.

-J'ai proposé à Mme Summers de racheter le manoir et elle est d'accord.

Je le regardai longuement comme une ahurie.

-Je sais que tu aimes cet endroit alors j'ai saisi cette occasion.

Toujours cet air stupide sur ma figure.

-Nous devons faire un prêt pour arriver au prix d'achat mais ce n'est pas excessif, on peut largement se le permettre.

Je me laissai choir sur la chaise la plus proche, complètement hébétée.

-C'est vrai ? Elle a dit oui ?

-Elle semblait même soulagée que ce soit nous les acquéreurs, des gens qu'elle connait et qu'elle apprécie.

Je lui sautai au cou, heureuse comme jamais. Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer y vivre.

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Oui, oui, oui !

Il me fit tournoyer, m'embrassa avec passion. La lumière revenait dans ma vie. Et c'était grâce à lui. Encore. Je lui en avais voulu la nuit dernière, tellement. Pourtant au cours de la journée, j'avais dû admettre que c'était injuste.

Il me relâcha et m'observa avec un air désolé.

-Je t'ai fait de la peine hier soir, je m'en veux tu n'as pas idée.

Je caressai sa joue, désolée à mon tour.

-N'en parlons plus, j'ai été très injuste, je m'en rends compte.

Il me serra encore contre lui.

-Je n'aime pas quand nous sommes fâchés.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer !

-Je vais voir Dylan pour lui annoncer, sourit-il.

Je me mis en quête de préparer le diner, fébrile. Je m'y voyais déjà. Et puis, l'euphorie retomba. Alex revint m'enlacer.

-Dylan est content.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Mais ses petits-enfants ?

-Quoi ses petits enfants ?

-Ils ne veulent pas acheter la maison ?

-Shelly a déjà sa maison, et Keith n'a pas un rond.

Je secouai la tête, inquiète.

-Keith va mal le prendre.

-Je m'occupe de Keith.

-Non surtout pas !

-Je vais juste lui parler.

-Quand ?

-Demain.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tout se passera bien.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	24. Chapter 24

Partie 24

* * *

ALEX

J'avais appelé Keith tôt ce matin. Etonnamment, il avait répondu et accepté de me voir. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous sur le lieu de travail de Shelly.

Il était neuf heures quand je pénétrai dans le café-restaurant. Je pris place au comptoir et commandai un café. Shelly n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je patientai en sirotant la mixture, stressé. Norma m'avait contaminé avec son stress. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre, craignant un débordement de l'un de nous deux.

-Je saurai me tenir, lui avais-je assuré.

Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Quand Keith s'installa à mes côtés, je me raidis machinalement. Sa présence m'horripilait désormais. Il commanda une bière sans même me saluer.

-Il est à peine neuf heures et tu picoles déjà ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et s'enfila une bonne rasade de bière une fois sa choppe en main. Ensuite il daigna me jeter un œil.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-C'est au sujet du manoir.

-Ouais tu veux l'acheter, je suis au courant.

Shelly débarqua enfin, nouant son tablier autour de sa taille. Elle était fatiguée, contrariée. Elle eut un instant d'arrêt en nous voyant assis au comptoir puis elle nous embrassa furtivement sur la joue en murmurant « pas de conneries les gars ! » avant de se mettre au boulot. Je me reconcentrai sur Keith :

-Je voulais être sûr que ça ne te cause pas de problème que je l'achète.

-Vraiment ? Ça t'intéresse ce que je pense ?

-Réponds à ma question, insistai-je.

-Je m'en fiche de cette vieille bicoque ! De toute façon, ma grand-mère me filera du blé après la vente donc ça m'arrange, j'ai besoin de pognon. Et finalement je serai co-gérant du Motel, c'est mieux que rien.

-T'en n'as pas marre de ponctionner ta grand-mère ? De lui forcer la main ?

-Je l'oblige à rien.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais même pas gérer le Motel et elle te laisse faire quand même !

L'idée de le savoir quotidiennement près de Norma me contrariait. Il se rembrunit et termina sa choppe.

-Elle a confiance en moi.

-Elle a peur de toi.

Il ricana :

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu étais censé changer de boulot, comment ça se fait que tu restes co-gérant ?

Il se raidit.

-Tu insinues quoi ?

-Rien, à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-Tu recommences, siffla-t-il.

\- Je recommence quoi ?

-A te mêler de mes affaires.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je lui fais si peur que ça à ta copine ?

-Norma est ma femme et non, elle n'a pas peur de toi.

-Elle devrait… et toi aussi.

Je me crispai d'un seul coup. Son attitude avait changé, ses yeux fixaient sa choppe mais je n'étais pas dupe : il était très en colère. Je ne reconnaissais plus celui qui fut autrefois mon pote. Je me penchai vers lui, cherchant à attirer son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le questionnai-je avec férocité.

J'avais envie de le cogner.

-Réponds !

Shelly passa près de nous :

-Baissez d'un ton !

Elle avait raison, nous étions le point de mire des clients présents. Je pris le temps de respirer profondément avant de m'adresser encore à lui :

-Tu ne devrais pas me menacer, tu le sais ça !

Il me fit face, enfin. Il n'avait pas peur, non, au contraire, il avait la rage.

-Si vous continuez à tout me prendre, je vous prendrai tout à mon tour.

-Nous ne t'avons rien pris, m'agaçai-je.

-Mon travail, mon héritage, l'affectation de ma grand-mère, ma femme, mon fils…

-Tu délires !

-Depuis que cette pute est rentrée dans ta vie, la mienne est devenue un enfer.

Je vis rouge, je le saisis violemment au col de son blouson.

-Ouais, vas-y ! Jubila-t-il, tu me rendras service !

Je tentai de comprendre la situation au travers du brouillard de colère qui m'entourait. Il voulait me discréditer, compris-je alors. Shelly revint à la charge alors que je le lâchais enfin.

-Dehors ! Siffla-t-elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Keith se planta devant moi.

-Renonce à témoigner et je ne ferai pas de vagues, je partirai et vous ne me verrez plus.

-Arrête de me menacer, bon sang !

-C'est une proposition.

-Je dois témoigner, je peux pas te laisser recommencer. Tu es violent.

-Tu t'es pas regardé !

Ne pas me laisser atteindre.

-Je ne frapperai jamais une femme, ni un enfant.

Il blêmit :

-Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur mon fils !

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

-Je ne suis pas comme ton père !

-Oh que si ! Et tu ne respectes personne ! Tu n'as aucun sens moral ! Aucune fierté ! Aucune dignité ! Tu es pathétique !

Il perdit son sang-froid et me poussa vers l'arrière, je heurtai violemment une voiture et son alarme se déclencha. Je me défis rapidement de son emprise :

-Ne me touche pas !

Keith fut propulsé en arrière. Le propriétaire de la voiture sortit en vociférant. Je m'excusai auprès de lui, gardant un œil sur Keith qui repartait vers la sienne. Quand tout rentra dans l'ordre, Shelly vint à ma rencontre avant que je ne monte dans la mienne.

-Laisse-le tranquille Alex ! Il en a déjà assez bavé !

-Il est responsable de ce qui lui arrive, arrête de le materner !

-Il a pas eu de chance dans sa vie.

-Cela n'excuse pas tout. Nous deux aussi on a manqué de chance et je te parle même pas de Norma. Pour autant, on essaie de se comporter correctement.

-Correctement, vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu nous piques notre héritage ?

Le coup fut d'autant plus rude que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je la dévisageai sans détour, inquiet face à sa rancune.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je prends votre héritage ?

-Oui.

Je ne savais plus que penser.

-Ta grand-mère vend sa maison, je pensais qu'elle avait réglé ça avant avec vous.

-Elle ne nous a rien demandés, elle nous a mis devant le fait accompli.

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Maintenant tu le sais.

-Et ça change quoi ? Vous pouvez payer les travaux ? Ou tu veux la lui racheter ?

Elle s'assombrit mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Shelly ? Je cherche une maison, et le manoir est à vendre.

-Aide-nous, Alex.

Bordel ! Je soupirai :

-Tu veux que je finance les travaux ? C'est ça ?

Son regard s'éclaira.

-Oui, on te remboursera.

Je ne savais plus que penser, Shelly était encore mon amie, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos…

-Je dois mettre un toit sur la tête de ma famille, tu comprends ça ?

-Vous avez déjà un toit.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas, Norma est traumatisée entre le cambriolage et l'assassinat de Shelby. J'ai les moyens de leur rendre la vie moins pénible et tu veux me retirer ça. Norma adore le manoir. Elle en prendra soin, tentai-je.

-Ne fais pas ça, c'est aussi l'héritage de mes enfants.

Putain !

Le visage déçu de Norma apparut sur mes rétines.

-Ok, capitulai-je. Je vous aiderai mais je le fais pour toi et tes enfants pas pour cet enfoiré de Keith.

Elle recouvra un air serein et me serra contre elle.

-J't'adore !

Elle rentra rapidement car son chef la rappela à l'ordre.

OoooO

En pénétrant dans le tribunal en ce début de matinée pluvieuse, je fus soulagé de ne pas croiser Keith. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil cette nuit, j'étais à cran.

Assis au milieu de la salle, j'observais les personnes présentes quand Shelly apparut à mes côtés. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'installa près de moi.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus de témoigner ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et je sais ce qu'il a fait. J'ai compris qu'il avait un problème.

Je hochai simplement la tête, soulagé. Je vis Caroline entrer dans la salle avec son avocat. Ils prirent place à l'avant. Keith arriva en retard et le juge s'agaça. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul témoin mais aucun d'eux n'avaient grand-chose à dire. Quand ce fut à mon tour de passer, je réajustai ma veste et ma cravate avant de prendre place à la barre. Je détectai le regard haineux que Keith posa sur moi. Je préférai me concentrer sur Caroline et me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là. J'énonçai les faits à mesure que l'on me posait des questions. Son avocat tenta de me déstabiliser, cherchant à me discréditer en évoquant certains évènements de ma vie où j'avais pu me montrer agressif. Je faillis tomber dans le piège, surtout quand il parla de mon père mais je pris le temps de respirer, de me rappeler les bras rassurants de Norma et sa voix douce qui m'assurait que j'avais raison de témoigner.

En quittant la barre, j'eus la sensation du devoir accompli. Shelly passa derrière moi. Elle tenta désespérément de ne pas l'enfoncer. Keith pensait avoir en elle une alliée certaine mais il déchanta rapidement. Comprendra-t-il enfin qu'il avait un réel problème ?

Je quittai le tribunal avec empressement. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je voulais rentrer à la maison, retrouver ma famille mais avant je fis un détour à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Kate Summers. Elle avait été opérée la veille et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Je fus surpris d'y trouver Norma. Elle lui tenait la main, assis sur le rebord du lit médicalisé. Elle fut aussi surprise de me voir.

-Elle s'est endormie, me prévint-elle. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Je m'approchai pour embrasser ma femme puis je m'assis non loin d'elles sur le siège le plus proche. Norma portait un tailleur pantalon sombre et une chemise d'un bleu pâle proche de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était maquillée, ses cheveux châtains raidis par un brushing. Elle était belle, tellement belle.

-Comment va Kate ? La questionnai-je.

-Pas très bien, elle a très mal malgré les antalgiques. Je la trouve très fatiguée.

Elle avait raison, son visage était parcheminée, grisâtre. Elle avait pris vingt ans en quelques jours. Elle paraissait avoir quatre-vingt-dix ans.

-Heureusement que les travaux avancent vite, elle aura besoin de soutien, dis-je.

Norma approuva. Elle avait très bien pris le fait que je renonçai à l'achat du manoir, privilégiant le bien-être de Kate et sa famille. Du coup, j'avais repris mes recherches pour une nouvelle maison et cette fois Norma m'aidait dans cette tâche.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Je dois retourner travailler.

-Tu as mangé au moins ?

-Je prendrai un sandwich sur la route.

Elle quitta Kate à regret. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers jours. Elle aimait s'occuper de Kate, peut-être voyait-elle en elle une mère de substitution ? Je me levai à mon tour pour l'accompagner à sa voiture. Main dans la main, nous attendîmes l'ascenseur.

-Et ton audition, comment ça s'est passé ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est fait, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Shelly qui nous sourit en nous voyant. Elle serra Norma dans ses bras et nous demanda des nouvelles de Kate. Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux rougis en témoignaient. Je ne fis aucun commentaire pendant que Norma lui donnait les infos concernant sa grand-mère.

Devant sa voiture, Norma éclata en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en sais rien, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai peur, c'est tout.

-Peur de quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle m'étreignit longuement avant de reprendre le chemin du travail.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle m'envoya un message pour que je récupère Dylan à l'école. Elle voulait retourner voir Kate.

Le lendemain soir, Kate Summers décéda des suites de complications.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	25. Chapter 25

Partie 25

* * *

Pendant que nous faisions les cartons, je repensais aux derniers évènements. Suite au décès de Kate, nous avions été surpris de constater que nous étions convoqués à la lecture de son testament. Je ne voulais pas m'y rendre mais Alex avait insisté…

…En nous installant parmi la famille de Kate (Shelly et son mari, une cousine éloignée, et Keith), nous étions mal à l'aise. J'avais remarqué les regards appuyés dès notre entrée et les yeux inquiets de Shelly. Keith nous avait accostés rudement mais Alex l'avait remis rapidement à sa place. Au final, nous fûmes tous atterrés par ce testament. J'avais hérité du manoir et Shelly du motel et de tous les objets de valeur du manoir. La cousine, elle, héritait d'une certaine somme d'argent. Keith, quant à lui, repartit bredouille et il explosa littéralement. La suite n'avait été que cris et pleurs…

…Je frissonnai en me rappelant l'horreur de cette scène.

C'était il y a un mois et depuis nous ne l'avions pas revu. Il avait disparu de la circulation mais cela ne me rassurait en rien car il restait dangereux. Il avait perdu la garde de son fils et il n'avait plus d'endroit où vivre ni de travail. Sa grand-mère l'avait déshérité. Pour qu'elle en arrive à des extrémités pareilles, il avait dû faire quelque chose d'impardonnable… mais nous ne le saurons jamais.

Au départ, j'avais refusé l'héritage à cause de Shelly. Il y avait eu une cassure entre nous, j'avais perdu mon amie et je voulais remédier à cela. Cependant, Alex m'avait rappelé que c'était le choix de Kate et à quel point j'aimais cet endroit.

-Rien ne nous empêche de voir avec le notaire quelles sont les possibilités de partager le bien avec Shelly et ses enfants quand ils seront adultes, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça ne coûte rien de demander. Et s'il y a des frais, nous les règlerons.

Il avait eu raison. Encore, repensai-je avec tendresse.

J'étais allée voir Shelly, ensuite nous avions pris rendez-vous avec le notaire et les choses s'étaient arrangées. Ses enfants récupèreraient leur héritage aux vingt-et-un ans de son dernier-né.

-Norma ?

Je revins à la réalité, me raidis en voyant Alex dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Dylan.

-J'ai trouvé ce portable.

Mince, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je ne m'en étais pas débarrassé, quelle cruche !

-Je connais ce numéro, insista-t-il en remarquant mon mutisme.

Je repris mon empaquetage des affaires de Dylan, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi tu as ça de planqué dans la commode ?

-Je l'ai reçu le jour de mes vingt ans. Quand j'ai compris d'où il provenait, j'ai paniqué. Je croyais que Caleb m'avait retrouvée. Après quelques semaines, ne voyant rien se produire, j'ai pris mon parti de ne plus y penser et j'ai oublié que je l'avais caché dans la commode.

-Comment saurait-il où tu vis ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il se perdit en lui-même, les sourcils froncés.

-Laisse tomber, mon chéri.

-Je vais tirer ça au clair…

OooooO

Nous nous garâmes devant le manoir, exaltés et anxieux à la fois. Le camion des déménageurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Dylan gravit les grandes marches menant à la demeure et agita les bras pour nous inciter à arriver plus vite. A l'intérieur, il visitait les pièces encore et encore. Il m'épuisait à courir partout, lui qui était si calme d'habitude.

Une valse de cartons commença alors et adieu tracas, inquiétudes, stress. Il y avait du pain sur la planche.

En quelques jours, nous fûmes installés dans notre nouvelle maison. Nous y fêtâmes le mois suivant les cinq ans de Dylan en invitant ses copains de classe. Tout fut réalisé en grande pompe, Alex ne lésina pas sur la déco et les animations. Quand les enfants arrivèrent les uns après les autres, déposés par des parents souriants mais curieux concernant ma demeure (tout se savait ici), je ne ressentis aucune gêne, j'étais en paix avec moi-même.

Je virevoltais entre les enfants, servant boisson et autres confiseries. Il faisait beau, il faisait doux. C'était étrange cette atmosphère légère et criarde à la fois. Dylan riait et jouait dans les structures aménagées par son père. Il l'appelait sans arrêt et lui sautait dans les bras.

Il était heureux.

Alex aussi.

Cette image s'imprima sur mes rétines, trace indélébile de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Leur regard se porta sur moi au même instant. Ils me sourirent et la seconde suivante je les rejoignis pour profiter de cette liesse.

Le soir, je rangeais le bazar laissé par la fête, le sourire aux lèvres, quand Alex me rejoignit et m'enlaça, dos à moi, embrassant ma joue.

-Il s'est endormi comme une masse, il est tellement heureux d'avoir eu cette fête.

-Tu le gâtes beaucoup, lui reprochai-je.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour lui et pour toi, mon oiseau.

Je fis volte-face pour le serrer contre moi.

-Merci… pour tout.

OoooO

Je travaillais désormais avec Shelly. Elle avait fait de moi son associée. J'étais co-gérante. Les semaines passaient, un nouveau rythme s'imposait, organisant ma vie autour de mes proches de manière régulière. J'avais retrouvé un meilleur sommeil, je ne faisais plus de cauchemars, seul l'absence de Kate me pesait. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu prendre si rapidement autant de place dans ma vie.

Enfin, après toute une vie de malheurs, tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'un courrier du tribunal arrive chez nous.

Rebecca.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, martelai-je, assise sur le canapé du salon.

-On n'a pas le choix, Norma.

-Et comment allons-nous faire avec Dylan ?

-Nous allons en discuter avec lui, il serait préférable qu'il reste ici, avec Shelly.

-Il ne voudra pas être séparé de nous.

-Je le sais, rumina Alex, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener au procès avec nous.

Après réflexion, j'en parlai à Shelly qui fut réactive. Le lendemain, elle avait une idée pour convaincre Dylan de rester avec elle sans que nous ayons à lui parler de notre voyage. Elle voulait l'emmener à Disneyland en Californie avec ses enfants. Elle irait le chercher à l'école, il dormirait chez elle et ils partiraient tôt le lendemain. Ils y resteraient deux jours afin de bien profiter du parc et dormiraient à l'hôtel sur le retour.

-Oh Shelly, tu es un génie !

Ça nous laissait quatre jours.

-On fermera le motel le temps nécessaire, c'est cool d'être son propre patron ! S'amusa-t-elle.

-ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

-Je devais emmener les miens, depuis le temps qu'ils me le demandent.

J'ai proposé de largement participer aux frais et c'est le cœur plus léger que j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Dylan en allant le récupérer à l'arrêt de bus. Il sauta de joie pendant au moins dix minutes.

-J'aurais aimé que vous veniez, se refroidit-il subitement.

-Je travaille et papa aussi.

Il baissa la tête, triste soudainement.

-Nous t'y emmènerons aussi cet été si tu le souhaites.

Il haussa les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je fis un effort pour ne pas m'agacer.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de remonter dans sa chambre sous mes yeux perplexes. J'attendis le retour d'Alex avec fébrilité, j'avais besoin de ses conseils. Je ne l'attendais pas avant le diner mais il rentra étonnamment tôt comme s'il savait que j'avais besoin de lui. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, je lui sautais dessus avec un flot de paroles incessant et alarmant. Par la suite, il monta voir Dylan. Il revint quinze minutes plus tard, plus détendu.

-C'est réglé.

-C'était quoi le problème ? Lui demandai-je avec soulagement.

-Il s'inquiète de nous laisser seuls, il a peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose.

-Oh…

-J'ai réussi à le rassurer. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

OoooO

Le procès fut pénible au possible. Nous devions témoigner et j'en avais mal au ventre. Nous avions trois jours à supporter cela. Les parents de Zack étaient là.

L'enfer, quoi.

Ils me détestaient autant que cette criminelle de Rebecca et si Alex s'en offusquait moi je comprenais leur rancune. C'était insupportable de revivre tout cela à cause d'elle. Je la haïssais d'une force et cela se perçut dans mon témoignage. Et je n'étais pas la seule à témoigner à charge pour le meurtre de Zack. Bob était là, lui aussi, et sa présence était un véritable soutien. Cette horrible femme avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs et les jurés finirent par conclure à sa culpabilité. Concernant mon agression, les éléments relevés à l'hôpital lors de mon arrivée aux urgences avaient permis de la soumettre à un test ADN qui se révéla aussi concluant. Elle écopa de beaucoup d'années de prison et je quittai les lieux en trombe, entouré de mon ami et de mon mari, désireuse d'en finir avec tout cela.

OoooO

Quatre ans plus tard.

Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, je restai choquée. Je tenais à la main un test de grossesse.

Positif.

Mon cœur se vrilla puis redémarra à vive allure. Au départ, j'avais pris ma fatigue pour les séquelles de la grippe que j'avais eue. Et puis, j'avais enfin capté que je n'avais pas eu mes règles entre mes deux prises de pilules et j'avais fini par m'affoler secouée par un mauvais pressentiment.

J'étais dévastée. Comment j'allais annoncer cela à Alex ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu, bon sang !

Cela me ramena dix ans en arrière avec la même sensation d'être ensevelie vivante. Je devais réfléchir, réfléchir vite et bien. Si je calculais correctement, j'avais déjà un mois de grossesse peut-être plus mais j'avais encore des options. Je respirais à grande goulées afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Maman, on va être en retard pour l'école !

-J'arrive Dylan.

Je sortis en trombe, réajustant ma robe fleurie et mon gilet jaune. Dylan passa devant moi, son cartable sur le dos. Il avait neuf ans, déjà. Il était grand, ressemblait de plus en plus à Caleb. Son ombre planait dès que je posais les yeux sur cet enfant comme un rappel des erreurs passées que je ne pourrais jamais réparer.

-Ah quand même, râla-t-il.

Il était habitué à ce que ce soit son père qui l'emmène. Il descendit les marches, je le suivis de près. Son déjeuner en main, je le conduisis à l'arrêt de bus. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il shootait dans les cailloux, ne sachant trop quoi me dire. Je détaillai ses cheveux drus, son profil net, ses yeux perdus au loin.

Un autre enfant…

Je fermai les yeux. Ne pas paniquer, le contexte n'était pas le même.

-Papa rentre à quelle heure ?

Alex était en déplacement pour le travail. C'était rare et cela impactait peu notre vie familiale.

-Vers vingt heures.

-C'est loin.

-ça va passer vite, tu verras.

Le car scolaire arriva et ouvrit ses portes devant nous. Dylan y grimpa, me fit un vague signe de la main et alla s'asseoir près de son amie Emma. Une gamine enjouée, un peu envahissante mais très gentille. Elle était une des rares à supporter son côté renfermé… qu'il perdait quand son père était là.

Je me hâtai de rentrer, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Le motel tournait bien et mon entente avec Shelly était intacte. Nous étions comme deux sœurs et j'avais besoin de ses conseils…

-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme en bondissant du siège du bureau.

Devant ma mine déconfite face à sa réaction, elle se temporisa.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Alex non plus, il sera furieux.

-Tu sais bien que non.

Elle avait raison, il ferait avec mais moi je ne voulais pas faire avec. Je voulais garder ma vie comme elle était.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

Elle me serra contre elle, heureuse.

-Tu verras, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver dans un couple.

-Je suis trop vieille pour ça.

Elle éclata de rires.

-Tu n'as que vingt-sept ans.

Je ne voulais pas entendre raison. Le cliquetis de la porte de l'accueil se fit entendre.

-On a du boulot, reprends-toi et parle-en ce soir à Alex.

OoooO

Les jours passaient, je ne disais rien à Alex. Une distance s'était installée entre nous car je refusai toute relation intime et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée, je commençais à avoir des nausées, l'idée même du sexe me stressait. Je fis au mieux pour le cacher, angoissée à l'idée qu'Alex comprenne et se fâche. J'étais stupide, je le savais. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus, et je finis par faire un malaise en descendant l'escalier. Alex heureusement était là ce soir-là. Il s'affola en remarquant mes larmes.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-Où ça ?

Je fis une tentative pour lui montrer mais la douleur dans mon bras droit m'empêcha de continuer.

-Je vais appeler une ambulance.

Dylan se pencha au-dessus de moi, effrayé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention dans les escaliers, maman !

Son regard se remplit de larmes et cela me fit mal.

-Tu as mal ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, Alex raccrochait avec les Urgences.

-Ils seront là dans cinq minutes.

Il caressa mes cheveux, ma joue humide.

-Dylan va mettre ton blouson et tes baskets, lui ordonna Alex.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Alex me couvait des yeux, soucieux.

-Comment tu as fait ton compte, mon oiseau ? Tu as raté une marche ?

-J'ai eu un étourdissement.

Cette réponse accentua le pli au milieu de son front.

-J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas en forme ces derniers temps.

Il caressa mes cheveux encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on entende l'ambulance arriver au loin.

Une fois sur le brancard, recouverte d'une couverture, je réalisai que je risquais de perdre le bébé.

Et cette idée me remplit d'effroi.

Un des ambulanciers me posa plein de questions sur d'éventuelles allergies, opérations récentes ou mes antécédents familiaux.

-Rien d'autre à signaler ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Alex se figea, croisa mon regard inquiet, cligna des yeux un instant sous le choc.

-Combien de semaines, Madame ?

-Huit semaines environ, peut-être plus.

La stupeur s'accentua sur les traits d'Alex.

-Très bien, nous allons vous examiner dans l'ambulance. Nous y allons.

-Nous vous suivons, décréta Alex en se redressant.

Il était ailleurs, perdu dans je ne sais quel marasme.

-Dylan ! On y va !

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	26. Partie 26

Partie 26

* * *

Tout allait bien, j'avais juste une entorse de l'épaule droite. J'allais devoir tout gérer du bras gauche. J'avais tout gagné… mais mon soulagement était réel… et inattendu.

Alex n'avait rien dit, pas un mot même quand il avait assisté à l'échographie de vérification. L'émotion avait été là, pour moi en tout cas. Notre bébé (minuscule petit haricot) se reposait bien au chaud dans mon utérus, n'ayant visiblement aucune séquelle suite à ma chute. Je devais néanmoins être vigilante à tout signe durant les prochains jours mais le médecin était confiant.

Il était tard quand je fus autorisée à rentrer à la maison, le bras en écharpe pour au moins deux semaines avec une ordonnance d'antalgique. Je devais voir mon médecin de famille par la suite afin de vérifier si tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Je terminai de me rhabiller quand Alex entra dans la salle d'examens.

-Où est Dylan ? Le questionnai-je.

-Il est là, derrière la porte, il nous attend.

Le retour se fit dans un silence profond. J'avais mal, mon épaule était gonflée, paradoxalement, je me sentais mieux car je n'avais plus ce poids sur mes épaules. Alex savait pour le bébé. Mais Shelly avait-elle raison ? S'adapterait-il si je voulais le garder ? Et c'était le cas. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, je voulais cet enfant. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il fixait la route, impassible. A l'arrière, Dylan s'était endormi.

-Chéri ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu le sais.

-Il est tard, nous sommes fatigués. Nous verrons ça après.

-Non, parlons-en maintenant, insistai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas d'autres enfants.

Il resta silencieux.

-Je n'ai rien prémédité, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

Ma main glissa machinalement sur mon abdomen.

-Ne me demande pas de m'en séparer.

Il freina brusquement, se mit sur le bas-côté en warning et éteignit le moteur. Une petite lumière nous éclaira. Mon mari me dévisagea avec colère, ce qui était peu courant. Je compris trop tard que je m'étais mal exprimée. Je me raidis ce qui raviva la douleur de mon épaule.

-Papa on est arrivé ?

Dylan frottait ses yeux, ensommeillé.

-Non, pas encore, rendors-toi, s'adoucit Alex.

Dylan obtempéra, se recala contre son appui-tête. Je pouvais le voir faire à travers ma glace de courtoisie. Alex observa son fils un instant avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard. Quelque chose d'inconnu apparut dans ses yeux noirs qui brillèrent progressivement d'émotion.

-On dirait que tu me connais pas, murmura-t-il.

Et cela le peinait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

J'hésitai à lui répondre.

-Combien de temps, Norma ?

-Un mois, soufflai-je, éperdue.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Le reproche me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je mis un certain temps à lui répondre.

-J'avais peur.

Son regard se voila.

-De moi ?

-Mais non ! Martelai-je, stupéfaite.

Je m'autorisai à caresser sa joue.

-J'avais peur de ne pas en vouloir… ou au contraire de le vouloir. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je n'étais pas préparée. Je craignais tellement de prendre une décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre et que cela ne nous brise. Nous sommes si heureux après toutes ces années de galère. Je voulais que rien ne change.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-J'aurais dû, en effet. Je te demande pardon.

Il soupira, cala sa main sur la mienne toujours en faction sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux un long moment. Puis lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

-Les choses changent mon oiseau. Il faut faire avec. Et dans ce cas précis, je pense que ça va nous apporter plus de bonheur.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il colla son front au mien, mon épaule me lança de plus belle mais je ne voulais pas être ailleurs.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

La voix de Dylan nous fit sursauter. Alex me jeta un œil interrogateur.

-Autant lui dire, allais-je dans son sens.

Quand nous lui annonçâmes la nouvelle, il haussa les épaules.

-Tant que je garde ma chambre, ça me va.

Nous étions surpris par son manque de réaction.

-Tu n'es pas content d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ? Lui demanda son père.

Son regard bleu se fixa longuement sur moi (ce qui provoqua un léger malaise chez moi) puis sur son père.

-Tu t'occuperas de moi pareil quand le bébé sera là ? Interrogea-t-il son père.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Evidemment, je vous aimerais de la même manière. Je ne privilégierai personne.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ? S'étonna Dylan.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas ? S'inquiéta Alex.

-Parce que je suis pas ton vrai fils.

Le choc fut rude.

Il s'en rappelait. Il savait qu'Alex n'était pas son père biologique. Pourtant, au fil des années, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne se rappelait plus de son adoption. Nous n'en parlions jamais, nous étions une famille. Alex tentait de reprendre contenance mais il peinait visiblement. Cette situation était atroce.

-Tu es mon fils.

-Non. Je te ressemble pas.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance !

-Si, ça en a. A l'école, les autres se moquent de moi.

-A quel sujet ?

-Que tu ne peux pas être mon père, que je ne te ressemble pas. Tu m'as pris parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, parce que tu aimes maman. Tu es obligé de t'occuper de moi.

Ce que les enfants pouvaient être cruels… et les adultes aussi car si les enfants répètent certaines choses c'est qu'ils les ont entendues quelque part. Alex désemparé, se tourna vers moi.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Mais non, voyons.

-Tu portes mon nom, Dylan, tu es mon fils, je t'aime. Personne ne m'a obligé à quoi que ce soit.

Il se troubla devant la déclaration de son père.

-Je m'en fiche, même si tu n'as pas le choix, c'est pas grave. Je veux juste quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi et qui soit gentil avec moi.

Uppercut.

J'étais pâle et Alex complètement dévasté. Qu'avions-nous fait ? Qu'avions-nous raté ?

Je descendis de la voiture pour en faire le tour et grimper à l'arrière. Dylan m'observa avec dureté quand je pris place à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit à propos de l'école ?

-Parce que c'était pas important.

-Tu ne dois pas les écouter, ils ne savent rien.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Ils disent souvent que tu es tellement gentille, que j'ai de la chance que tu sois ma maman. Ils ont tout faux ! La seule chose de bien dans ma vie c'est papa.

Silence. J'étais gelée. Je perçus le regard lourd d'Alex. Il m'en voulait aussi, je le ressentais. Dylan avait compris mon désamour pour lui alors il se raccrochait à l'amour de son père qu'il pensait parfois factice.

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Dylan enchaina à son tour, malheureux.

-Je veux pas de frère, ni de sœur sinon tu vas m'abandonner papa et je ne veux plus être seul.

Nous étions un amas de ruines, piétiné par le chagrin.

-Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai Dylan.

Alex attrapa la main de son fils.

-Jamais, tu entends ?

Dylan fixa son père puis hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes.

-Allez, on rentre, décréta Alex.

OooooO

Quand Dylan fut dans son lit, bordé par son père, il jeta un œil vers moi. J'étais debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, anxieuse, éreintée, remplie de culpabilité.

-C'est qui mon père ?

Sa question nous prit au dépourvu.

-Alex, répondis-je.

-Non, celui avant papa.

-Dis-lui Norma, me conseilla Alex.

Lui parler de Caleb, non, impossible.

-Parle-lui de John.

Oh… je compris enfin ce qu'Alex sous-entendait. Dylan se concentra sur moi :

-C'est qui John ?

-Ton père biologique.

-Il est où ?

-Il est mort...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Encore un coup rude pour lui.

-…en essayant de nous protéger tous les deux.

Je perçus le regard d'Alex sur moi.

Dylan voulait en savoir plus.

-C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. C'était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil. Il nous aimait beaucoup tu sais Dylan.

Dylan s'apaisa enfin, comme soulagé.

-Je lui ressemble ?

Lui mentir encore ? Non…

-Non, tu me ressembles ou plutôt tu ressembles à mon frère.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui, Caleb. Il est plus âgé que moi.

-Je l'ai déjà vu ?

-Non, il est parti… en voyage avant ta naissance.

-Tu as une photo ?

-De qui ? John ?

-Oui et de ton frère aussi.

-Oui, je dois avoir ça quelque part.

Encore le regard lourd d'Alex. J'étais gênée, je ne pouvais décemment pas le regarder.

-Je peux les voir ?

-Oui, je vais aller te chercher ça.

Je pris le chemin de la cave, je devais fouiller dans un carton. Alex m'emboita le pas sans un mot. Il souleva le carton que je lui désignai du doigt et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il y avait un album et des photos en vrac. Il les examina une à une sans rien me demander. Il y avait de tout : Dylan bébé, mes parents, Caleb, ma tante paternelle, ma cousine, mon grand-père maternel, le chien de mes parents, la maison, les copains, les photos de classe, les vacances à la mer (une seule et unique fois)…

Il rangea les photos en une pile et attrapa l'album.

Dylan nous attendait avec impatience. Il se redressa et je m'assis à ses côtés. Je lui montrai l'album en premier. Il n'y avait que Caleb et moi, bébé, enfant, ado. Notre complicité était visible sur la plupart de photos.

-C'est vrai que je lui ressemble, sourit Dylan.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, ça se voit.

Nouvel uppercut. Allais-je pouvoir me relever ?

-Je le verrai un jour ?

Jamais.

-Peut-être.

-J'espère.

Il regarda les dernières photos, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as l'air triste.

Mes boyaux se tordirent. Les réminiscences de ce passé sordide me terrassaient.

-Maman, ça va ?

-J'ai un peu envie de vomir mais ça va passer, quand j'étais enceinte de toi c'était pareil.

Je déposai la pile de photos sur sa table de chevet.

-Nous regarderons le reste demain. Tu dois dormir, et je vais m'allonger un peu.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-Je vais te préparer une tisane et te ramener une poche de glace, me proposa Alex. Ne tarde pas à aller te coucher.

Il embrassa son fils, le serra fort contre lui puis il nous laissa seuls.

Je bordai Dylan de nouveau, comme je pus. Je le faisais rarement, il s'en étonna mais ne pipa mot. A la place, il se contenta de me sourire. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'assis un instant, essoufflée.

-Merci maman.

Je tressaillis. Dylan m'observait franchement et sans ce reproche permanent au fond des yeux. Je tentai de lui sourire en retour puis je me redressai pour éteindre sa lampe.

-Tu peux rester avec moi encore un peu ?

-D'accord.

Je me rassis sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa ma main. Mon cœur eut un loupé.

-J'espère que j'aurai une sœur, me confia-t-il.

Je ne savais que penser, ni comment réagir quand il me témoignait de l'affection et se confiait à moi.

-Une sœur ?

-Je m'occuperai d'elle, je prendrai soin d'elle comme tonton Caleb avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait déclenché un raz-de-marée émotionnel dans mon cœur.

OooooO

Je grimaçai en enfilant ma chemise de nuit. Me déshabiller fut tout aussi laborieux. J'entendis les pas d'Alex qui progressait dans les escaliers. Assise face à ma coiffeuse (ou plutôt celle de Kate, l'une des nombreuses choses laissées par Shelly), j'entrepris de brosser mes cheveux.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

Alex déposa la tasse fumante devant moi et plaça la poche de glace sur mon épaule. Le contact glacé fut douloureux au départ puis me soulagea lentement. Il se positionna derrière moi et s'appliqua à la tâche. Il était concentré mais je voyais bien qu'il était préoccupé. Je cherchais son regard à travers la glace, en vain. La tisane était un vrai régal, me réchauffant rapidement.

-Voilà.

-Merci, mon chéri.

-Termine de boire tranquillement, je vais me changer.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, avec uniquement un bas de pyjama. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain sous mes yeux fatigués. J'avais tellement de choses encore à lui dire mais j'étais épuisée. Tout le stress retombait et je ne rêvais que du moelleux de mon lit. Je quittai la coiffeuse, pressée de regagner mon lit et je manquai de m'affaler. C'était sans compter les réflexes de mon mari. Il restait toujours en alerte même à la maison.

-Il va falloir te reposer, Norma. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas partir au travail l'esprit tranquille.

Je lui promis de me reposer.

-Demain, tu restes au lit, j'emmènerai Dylan à l'école.

Il remonta la couverture jusque mon menton et embrassa mon front.

-Dors bien.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et s'allongea de son côté. Je me sentis happée par le sommeil quand il se retourna brusquement vers moi. Collé contre mon dos, il glissa sa main sur mon ventre. Cette sensation m'apaisa et je souris.

Je me sentis heureuse comme jamais.

OoooO

Les semaines passaient, les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Et mon entorse aussi.

Non, en fait, c'était bien plus flagrant, notre vie s'était améliorée de façon exponentielle. Nous formions tous les trois un bloc plus compact qu'avant, plus soudé. Dylan s'était rapproché de moi sans que je ne comprenne comment, et j'avais accepté cet état de fait. Alex avait fini par ne plus m'en vouloir au sujet de Dylan, conscient que notre famille avait su recréer des liens plus forts qu'avant. Nous avancions sans craintes, tous heureux de l'arrivée de cet enfant. J'entamais mon quatrième mois quand Alex commença à l'annoncer à son entourage. Dylan l'avait déjà crié sur tous les toits à l'école, se moquant bien de certaines réflexions de ses camarades.

-Je serai son grand frère, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle.

-On ne sait pas encore si c'est une fille, lui rappelai-je.

-Je le sais. J'en suis sûr !

A l'aube de ce nouveau trimestre entamé, tout semblait parfait. Je n'avais plus de nausées, j'avais retrouvé la forme. Nous déjeunions tous avec entrain, discutant du prochain retour de Bob. Il voulait ouvrir une annexe de son cabinet d'avocats, ici. Cela, lui permettrait de revenir plus souvent selon lui car il voulait être proche de son futur filleul. Nous avions confiance en lui, nous pouvions sans crainte, lui confier l'avenir de notre enfant si nous venions à disparaitre.

Alex demanda à son fils de monter se préparer pour l'école. Il était de repos aujourd'hui et traina dans mon sillon, heureux de passer du temps seul avec moi. Il prépara des sandwichs, et d'autres petites choses, dans un panier. Il m'avait promis un pique-nique près du lac de son enfance. Et, peut-être, ferions-nous trempette.

J'en profitai pour préparer un déjeuner à emporter pour Dylan, tout en chantonnant. J'emballai soigneusement les en-cas quand Alex apparut non loin de moi, m'enlaça, embrassant mon cou, caressant mon ventre.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Un frisson me parcourut, enflamma mes ardeurs, je vis volte-face, avide de sa bouche, de sa chaleur, de sa force. Un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité. Dylan, gêné, montra son cartable du genre « je suis prêt ! ». Alex me quitta avec regret.

-Je reviens vite.

Il attrapa le repas de Dylan et ils se volatilisèrent. Je leur fis coucou jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

Dans la salle de bain, après ma douche, face au miroir, je me mis de profil, mon ventre sortait enfin. Ce bonheur était sans limite. J'entendis le téléphone de la maison sonner au loin, me tirant de mes rêveries. Je revêtis mon peignoir de bain et je répondis.

-C'est moi, mon amour.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-J'ai essayé de te joindre sur le portable.

-J'étais sous la douche, je n'ai rien entendu, où es-tu ?

-Je dois faire un saut au travail.

-Nonnnn….

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis. Je serai là à midi et nous irons pique-niquer.

Je soupirai, contrariée.

-Tu es vraiment obligé ?

-Oui, des éléments sur une affaire en cours viennent de tomber.

-O.K.

-Ne m'en veux pas, je me rattraperai.

-Oui, oui, nous verrons. Tu ne rentres pas te changer ?

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut au travail. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha.

Dépitée, je retournai dans ma chambre quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit avec insistance. C'était peut-être Shelly. Je pris mon portable en passant, effectivement, elle avait tenté de m'appeler deux fois.

Décidément.

Je souriais déjà en m'excusant quand j'ouvris la porte. Sourire qui se fana en découvrant Keith sur le seuil de ma porte.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


End file.
